Uncanny Wonder Woman
by The Uncanny R-Man
Summary: Chapter 35: When Wonder Woman is poisoned by the blood of the gorgon sisters, it us up to Batman to find a cure. With no cure in sight, the Dark Knight has to make a deal with one of the Amazon Princess' oldest and most deadliest enemies . Part of the Uncanny DC Universe.
1. Cats and Amazons

**Uncanny Wonder Woman**

**Chapter 1: Cats and Amazons**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Author's Notes- **_This story takes part after the upcoming 'Uncanny Justice League' 'Contest of Amazons' and 'Deadly Trinity' arcs._**

* * *

Boston, Massachusetts-**

It was breakfast time in the home of the former Princess of the Amazons known as Diana.

Diana woke to the smell of frying bacon. Whereas such a smell would be heaven to some people (including this author), it wasn't the case for Diana. Diana was a vegetarian and as such, didn't partake of such pleasures as a bacon sandwich come morning. She was perfectly content to have a simple cup of coffee and a few slices of toast.

Diana yawned sleepily as she swung her luscious long legs around the side of the bed and placed her feet into a pair of fuzzy bunny slippers that Shayera bought her last Christmas.

Diana let out a groan as she stretched her arms, her back groaning in protest. She then pulled on a simple white silk robe and headed downstairs.

The sight that greeted Diana was one that had been the norm for quite some time now. Diana's younger sister, Donna, was messily eating sugary cereal while reading a trashy gossip magazine, clad as always in her oversized SpongeBob t-shirt and yellow bed socks.

'Morning Sleepy Head.' A voice purred from over by the cooker.

Diana smiled at the sight. Dr Barbara Minerva, the feline former villain known as Cheetah, looking surprising cute in her pink Tigger jammies, was cooking up a storm.

'Morning, B.' Diana yawned as she took a seat at the table.

'Have a nice night?' Donna snickered with a mouthful of cereal. 'Been dreaming about your Dark Knight again?'

'Donna, what have we said about talking with our mouths full?' Diana warned.

'See?' Donna asked, looking towards Cheetah. 'Even half asleep Diana's a stickler for manners.'

'I kinda imagined that she would be.' Cheetah chuckled as she dished up Diana some breakfast.

Diana smiled in thanks as Cheetah handed her a rack of toast and a nice steaming cup of coffee.

'You know, B…' Diana smiled as she wrapped her hands around her cup, feeling the warmth of the liquid within. 'I never even thought that you would be such a great cook.'

'There's so much that you don't know about me.' Cheetah smiled as she joined her housemates at the table with a plate piled high with bacon.

Donna eyed the plate of meaty goodness suspiciously.

'You do know that this stuff's bad for you, right?' Donna commented.

'Meh.' Cheetah shrugged. 'High metabolism.'

'So what have you ladies planning today?' Diana asked as she spread butter on her toast.

'I was thinking of looking for a job.' Cheetah answered as she wiped bacon grease from the fur around her mouth. 'You've been so kind to let me live here with you after Ivy and Cheshire screwed me over **(1)**, Diana. And I don't wanna seem like a freeloader or anything. I wanna contribute something.'

'No offence or anything…' Donna added. 'But, where would you work? You don't exactly have a stellar rep.'

'Yeah, I guess you're right.' Cheetah nodded solemnly. 'It's not like anybody would want to employ a supervillain, reformed or not.'

'You could be a tele-marketer.' Diana offered. 'They are the spawn of Hades, after all.'

'Y'know, ever since you developed a sense of humour, you've been freaking insufferable.'

'And I love you too, B.' Diana chuckled.

* * *

**After breakfast-**

After breakfast had been eaten and everything had been washed up, all three women went about their daily business.

Donna was sitting in the garden still reading her trashy fashion magazine.

Cheetah had changed out of her Tigger jammies and into her usual wear, namely… absolutely nothing at all. There wasn't any reason that the feline woman should wear clothes at all really as she was covered head-to-toe in fur.

'What'cha doin'?' Cheetah inquired as she walked up beside the young Amazon.

'I was just looking through this magazine.' Donna explained. 'Y'know, this photography business doesn't look all that hard. Perhaps I'll give it a go.'

'Really?' Cheetah nodded, rubbing her chin in thought. 'Are you into photography then?'

'Pretty much.' Donna nodded. 'I know I've only been in Man's World for a short while, but this photography stuff's really caught my attention.'

'What kind of photography are you actually looking for?' Cheetah wondered. 'Fashion, modelling, stuff like that?'

'Yeah, that's what I was thinking.' Donna answered. 'Why, you interested too?'

'Doesn't sound too bad.' Cheetah shrugged. 'Hey. You could start photographing metahumans or something. Kind of like a Justice League Swimsuit Edition or something…'

'Now _there's_ a cool idea.' Donna chuckled. 'We'll need to make a list first. Shall we include the Teen Titans in this?'

'Why the heck not?' Cheetah grinned. 'The more, the merrier.'

Donna mentally ticked off possible candidates.

'Hawkgirl may be a possibility. Black Canary too. Definitely Zatanna. Fire too, Bea Da Costa used to be a model. Ice? Hmm… She seemed a little too sweet to be into the modelling gig but if Fire accepts, she'll surely follow. Big Barda? She'll take a lot of convincing… I'll have to ask Superman if Supergirl can model for us… Nothing too pervy. No gratuitous nudity…'

* * *

**Later that night-**

Donna and Cheetah had gone about calling numbers to try and get names down for their photo-shoot. Diana was pleased that her sister had something to occupy herself with. Donna had always been a rebellious child, disobeying Hippolyta no matter what the Queen of the Amazons, and their own mother, said. It had always been up to Diana to save her younger sister from whatever danger she had gotten herself into.

Presently, Diana was bathing in the lake that bordered the grounds of her home. A little spot of nighttime bathing in the lake did wonders to calm the Amazon, especially now that she had lost the mantle of Wonder Woman. **(2) **

Diana gently dipped her head under the calm water of the lake before popping back up again and smoothing her hair back onto her head. Diana then turned to float on her back, looking up at the perfectly starry night sky.

Several feet away, amongst the trees that lined the banks of the lake, a shadowy figure was watching the bathing Amazon.

While Batman didn't consider himself to be a voyeur, Diana sure was worth watching. The Dark Knight and the Amazon had grown closer in recent weeks and were nigh inseparable for most of them time they were on Justice League duty.

Batman watched silently as Diana slowly walked out onto the lake's bank, the moonlight glistening off the water drops on her skin.

Diana picked up a towel from beside her discarded clothes and began to dry herself, her back to the snooping Dark Knight.

'You can come down you know, Bruce.' Diana smirked as she wrapped the towel around herself. 'There's no need to hide in the trees like some shadowed voyeur.'

'I have my reputation to consider.' Batman replied, not moving an inch. 'It isn't becoming of the Dark Knight to reveal his presence.'

'And now we're referring to ourself in the third person.' Diana chuckled. 'I never thought of you to be so smug, Bruce.'

'And I never regarded you to be such an exhibitionist, Diana.' Batman replied.

'The Gods granted me with great beauty…' Diana explained, giving Batman a little twirl. 'I'm not one to hide the fact.'

'Especially with the new uniform.' Batman nodded. 'Black leather hot pants and a biker jacket. Quite some look.'

'Now, you can't tell me that you're here to offer me fashion critique.' Diana said as she slowly approached Batman's tree. 'How about you come down here and join me? The weather is too fine to wear all that black Kevlar. You must be very uncomfortable.'

Batman knew it was powerless to resist Diana's charms as he hopped out of his tree.

'Better.' Diana smiled as she placed her hands on Batman's cowl, slowly removing it to reveal the blue eyes, slicked back black hair and lantern jaw of billionaire Bruce Wayne. 'Even better still…' Diana said as she kissed him on the lips.

* * *

**New York-**

Artemis, the newest person to carry the mantle of Wonder Woman, was on the prowl. Ever since she had won the right to use the name of Wonder Woman along with all the mystical adornments in the Contest of Amazons, Artemis had taken New York City as her own little prowling ground to promote the Amazon way of equality for women and safeguarding the environment. For her, it usually meant that she had to beat rapists, slave traders and unscrupulous loggers to a bloody pulp.

That is where Artemis was now, she was busting up a Vietnamese slave ring that specialised in young girls.

'You men disgust me!' The redheaded Amazon ranted as she tossed one man over her shoulder. 'You profit form the defilement of women! I should crush your skulls into powder!'

'That is if we do not to the job to you first.' One of the ring's leaders sneered as he levelled a gun at the Amazon.

The guy never got a chance to fire off one single shot as Artemis flew straight towards him with blinding speed and bent his arm back with a nasty snap.

'Release these women now or you will regret it.'

The ringleader just spat in Artemis' eye with a sneer.

'Pig!' The Amazon sneered as she threw the man across the room, smashing him through the windscreen of a car.

Artemis then turned to regard the rest of the gun-toting goons.

'I shall only give you one chance to surrender.' The Amazon commanded. 'However, if you resist me, I cannot guarantee that your defeat will be painless.'

A resonating sound of firearms being reloading resounded through the room as the goons got ready to fill the Amazon full of lead.

* * *

**Outside-**

Up on a roof opposite the warehouse that house the smuggling ring, John Stewart watched Artemis doing her thing with a pair of binoculars via his Green Lantern Power Ring.

'That new Wonder Woman sure knows how to move.' John whistled as he watched Artemis swat away scumbags like gnats. 'But she's in way over her head. What do you say we go help her?'

John's companion, the winged Leaguer known as Shayera Hol: Hawkgirl, nodded and patted her power mace in agreement.

'Let's go bust some heads…'

* * *

**TBC…**

**Next: Teen Titans Go Modelling!**

_Titans East guest star as Donna and Cheetah begin their metahuman photo shoot. Also, Artemis takes exception to John Stewart and Hawkgirl stepping in on her turf._

* * *

**Notes-**

**(1)- **_Cheetah, Poison Ivy and Cheshire formed an ill-fated partnership to assassinate a crime lord in '_Uncanny Justice League._' (Coming soon.)_

**(2)- **_Diana lost her mantle of Wonder Woman to Artemis in '_Uncanny Justice League._' (Coming soon, again.)_


	2. Teen Titans Go Modelling!

**Uncanny Wonder Woman**

**Chapter 2: Teen Titans Go Modelling!**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

**

* * *

Shout Outs-**

**Aaron- **_Geez man. How do you keep up with my stuff if you don't have an ffnet account? Oh yeah, Artemis is a badass all right. If you think Diana having a sense of humour is freaky, just wait until you see what happens in the next chapter with the Joker… And yes, Silver Swan will be making an appearance. _

**Icha- **_Thanks for reviewing. I only hope that my Wonder Woman stuff is as great as yours._

**Sean Malloy-1- **_Geez, you won't let up with me giving back Diana the Wonder Woman name, will you? Heh._

**Thanks to- **_Dez Howlett, todd fan._

* * *

**New York-**

The redheaded Amazon known as Artemis, or the new Wonder Woman to the general public, was fighting for her life against the remainders of the Vietnamese slave ring she had busted up mere minutes earlier. The girls had already made their escape. Now all that was left for Artemis were the ringleaders of the gang.

Artemis swooped down on one gun-toting scumbag and grabbed his hand, swiftly snapping his wrist. She then tossed him over the shoulder, sending him sailing through the air heading towards a stack of broken pallets and a shard that pointed outwards, prepared to impale him.

The scumbag never ended up getting skewered as a bright green catcher's mitt caught him just in time.

'Who dares…?' Artemis hissed as she dealt with the last of the scumbags. 'I am here on important business. I have no time for a… team-up, or however you people put it.'

'We're not here for a team-up.' The African-American Green Lantern known as John Stewart explained as he floated to the ground, Shayera with him. 'We just wanted to come and say hi.'

'And commend you on your good work.' Shayera Hol (formerly known as Hawkgirl) added with a nod. 'You really did a job on these thugs.'

'Is that all?' Artemis blinked, not impressed in the least. 'I do not have time for petty gossip. There are more men like these spoiling Mother Earth like a cancer. It gets worse every day, and I am the one to stop it.'

'O-kaaaay…' John blinked. 'Not that I want to rain on your parade or anything but… arrogance really isn't the way to work through this. You're trying too hard, too fast.'

The dark man in green was really starting to annoy Artemis. The Amazon regarded him with a steely gaze.

'And what right do _you_ have to instruct _me_, little man?' Artemis growled. 'I have been chosen to bring the Amazon's way of life into Man's World, and nobody will stop me from doing so.'

'I'm as much into girl power as the next woman…' Shayera tried to calm down the hot-tempered redheaded Amazon. 'But geez, step back a notch. Not even Diana was _this _radical.'

'And that is precisely why Diana is no longer Wonder Woman.' Artemis sniffed. 'Now, I wish to take my leave of this horrid city. If you continue to bar my way, I will be forced to resort to more drastic measures to get you out of my way.'

'Fine.' John shrugged as he waved Artemis along. 'Go on your way. Just remember one thing, New York isn't just _your_ town. Other heroes live here as well.'

'John, she's gone.' Shayera whispered.

'Only in Man's World for a fortnight and she's already doing the Batman Disappearing Thing.' John sniffed. 'I'm just glad that we didn't let her take over Diana's spot in the League.'

'But we still let her join.' Shayera reminded. 'Just what we need, another loose cannon. She'd get on great with Huntress.'

* * *

**Diana's place: The next morning-**

Diana groaned sleepily as she felt the sun's rays warming her face.

'Mmm, sleepy…' The Amazon mumbled as she felt the warm skin beneath her.

Diana blinked for a moment. What was she doing with a naked man in her bed?

'Morning.' The aforementioned naked man smiled gently. 'Pleasant night?'

'I think so, Bruce' Diana mumbled, rubbing her bleary eyes. 'I don't know why I can't remember though. I rarely drink nowadays.'

'Was I really that bad?' Bruce Wayne teased. 'I'm hurt.'

'Oh shush.' Diana rolled her eyes as she gently swatted Bruce on the chest. 'Can't we just lay back and enjoy the morning sun on our bodies?'

'Only if we want to get arrested for indecent exposure.' Bruce commented.

'Oh, ha-ha.' Diana groaned as she reluctantly got up out of bed. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a shower.'

'Just call me if you need any help washing your back.' Bruce called.

'Trust me, I will.' Diana called back.

With Diana busy with her shower, Bruce decided to get up as well and began to pull on his 'work clothes' when somebody walked in the door.

'Hey Diana, me and B're gonna head off soon. D'you want some brea… Oh my…'

Diana's younger sister, Donna, stopped mid-sentence as she saw the naked man in her sister's bedroom.

Bruce just looked back at the young Amazon with an unreadable face.

'You must be Donna.' Bruce deduced. 'I would get up to shake your hand but… I'm a little indisposed. As you can see.'

'Yeah. I kind of got that…' Donna snickered as she swiftly averted her eyes. Heh-heh. Diana had such a great taste in men. What a specimen. Whoof!

'You must be the Dark Knight that I've heard so much about.' Donna remembered as she looked up at the ceiling.

'What makes you say that?' Bruce queried as he pulled on some underwear.

'The Bat cowl thrown over the bedpost is a bit of a giveaway.' Donna explained. 'And you might want to have those rope burns seen to. They look nasty.'

Bruce looked down at his wrists. They were red from the recreational use of Diana's golden lasso. Well, actually it was Donna's lasso. Diana had just 'borrowed' it for the evening.

'Your sister certainly has a healthy appetite.' Bruce commented.

'Uch. I know.' Donna shivered. 'It's disturbing.'

'What is disturbing?' Diana asked as she dried her hair. 'Donna!' Diana yelped. 'What are you doing here?'

'I came up to offer your breakfast.' Donna snickered. 'But I guess you two are busy right now. There's toast and marmalade downstairs if you need it.'

Diana just blinked in surprise as Donna turned around and headed out of the room.

'Sometimes I think that the Gods enjoy messing around with my life like this.' Diana sighed as she tossed her towel onto a chair. 'First I lose the mantle of Wonder Woman…'

Bruce stood up and took Diana's hands in his.

'Diana, listen to me…' Bruce said, as he looked the Amazon right in the eyes. 'There is more to you than Wonder Woman. Surely you won't stop your environmental work just because you lost a contest. The world needs you Diana, Wonder Woman or not.'

'You're sweet to say so, Bruce.' Diana smiled as she gently stroked Bruce's face. 'Hera be blessed for dropping you in my lap.'

* * *

**Steel City: Later-**

Aqualad was lying back in the rooftop pool watching the sky above his head.

The young hero had grown bored of bickering with his fellow Titan, the young archer known as Speedy, so he decided to engage in his favourite activity. There was nothing Aqualad liked more than relaxing in the pool. One of the pleasures of being Atlantean, he guessed.

Aqualad sighed happily as he closed his eyes and let himself sink into the water.

Aqualad's peace wasn't to last as he heard a plane overhead. Whereas having planes flying overhead wouldn't necessary cause one concern, this particular plane bothered Aqualad quite a bit as it was invisible.

Aqualad popped his head out of the water as the downdraft from the plane caused a deckchair to come flying across the roof, narrowly avoiding his head.

'Oh, for Neptune's sake!' Aqualad hissed as he climbed out of the pool and grabbed a towel.

'Hello?' Aqualad called to the invisible visitors. 'This isn't a private airstrip. Go away!'

Aqualad blinked in surprise as a disembodied head appeared.

'Umm… hi?' The raven-haired head smiled sheepishly. 'I believe we're expected? We're here for the photo-shoot.'

'Oh right.' Aqualad nodded. 'Wonder Woman's sister.'

'She's just called Diana now.' Donna explained as she climbed out of her sister's invisible plane.

'Can I smell fish-sticks?' Cheetah blinked as she followed Donna out of the plane. 'Oh. It's just Aqua-Boy.'

'Aqua_lad_!' Aqualad corrected. 'Not boy, _lad!_'

'Whatever you say, fish-face.' Cheetah shrugged. 'How about we get this show started? Donna? Hey Donna, you with us?'

Donna didn't answer the former villain as she was mesmerised by the appearance of a newly arrived figure. A figure with short red hair and a black eye mask.

'Homina-blubble-bloo…'

'You must be Donna.' The young archer known as Speedy smirked as he stepped up and shook Donna's hand. 'It's a pleasure to meet somebody actually _related_ to a Justice Leaguer.'

'Hey!' Aqualad hissed. 'I'm Aquaman's adopted son!'

'But you're not an attractive young lady, are you?' Speedy responded 'Anyway Donna, Bumblebee'll be out soon. She's just getting herself prepared. What exactly have you got planned for this shoot?'

Donna just stood there slack-jawed at the vision of hotness that stood before her.

'Donna?' Speedy blinked. 'Are you okay?'

'I want your babies!' Donna blurted out suddenly. Cheetah just shook her head in shame.

Speedy blinked in surprise at the sudden outburst.

'O-kaaaay…' The young archer blinked. 'That was… random.'

Donna groaned into her hands.

'Kill me. Kill me now.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: The Joke's on You!**

_Donna continues with her photo-shoot with Titans East while Diana must contend with the Joker back in Boston._


	3. The Joke's On You!

**Uncanny Wonder Woman**

**Chapter 3: The Joke's On You!**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'Hmm, Barney's movie has heart. But '_Football in the Groin'_ has a football in the groin.'_

* * *

**Boston, Massachusetts-**

It was nighttime in the city of Boston, and the city's resident superhero was doing her rounds. It had been a quiet day for Diana. One or two muggings and a gang of thugs trying to bust into a jewellery store. All in all, it had not been a very active night for the Amazon formerly known as Wonder Woman.

One thing that disturbed Diana was the fact that the Joker had been rumoured to be lurking around somewhere in Boston. It was Diana's duty to stop the psychotic clown before anybody was killed.

Diana landed on the rooftop of a building opposite an old abandoned warehouse that used to hold giant parade balloons.

'The Joker _has_ to be hiding here…' Diana muttered to herself. 'I _should_ wait for Bruce to arrive, but the longer the Joker stays here, the more chance he was of killing somebody.'

Inside the warehouse, unaware of their super-powered peeping tom, the Joker and Harley Quinn were planning their first attack.

'I've got an idea, puddin'…' Harley smiled. 'How about we blow something up?'

'We _always_ blow something up.' The Joker tutted. 'I fancy doing something… different.'

'How about we go egg Wondy's house?' Harley suggested. 'I got her address outta the phone book.'

'Heh. Now _that _sounds like fun.' The Joker snickered. 'I'll go get the grenade eggs.'

Unfortunately for them, the duo of villains never got the chance to start their plan as Diana smashed through the wall.

'Hold that thought, Joker!' Diana said as she hovered before the two villains.

'Ooh, goodie!' The Joker clapped his hands excitedly. 'The party came to us. Harley, if you'd do the honours…?'

Harley put two fingers to her mouth and gave a shrill whistle. A horrific animalistic laugh answered as Harley's pet hyenas made their appearance.

Diana lowered herself to the ground and got ready for a fight.

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

Elsewhere in the city, a mysterious figure wearing a long trenchcoat and a hat was walking through the streets. The figure was Dr Barbara Minerva, the former villain known as Cheetah. The reformed feline villain had decided to have a night on the town while Diana searched for the Joker and Donna did her thing with Titans East.

Cheetah headed for a nearby alley to take a shortcut to the house she shared with Diana and her sister. Unfortunately, a quartet of young punks decided to follow her in.

'Hey babe, you got the time?' The lead punk asked with a lecherous grin.

'Sorry…' Cheetah apologised. 'I haven't got a watch.'

'Then gimmie yo' money!' The punk demanded as he pulled out a knife.

'You _really_ don't want to mess with me, kid.' Cheetah sighed, still keeping her features hidden under her hat.

'Izzat so?' Another punk mocked. 'How about we show this chickie what we do to people that give us gyp…?'

The other punks laughed evilly as they advance on Cheetah, not realising who their prey actually was.

Cheetah easily dodged the lead thug's knife and threw off her trenchcoat.

'You asked for this, punk.' Cheetah growled as she grabbed the punk's hand and deftly snapped it, making him drop the knife.

'Ahh! Bitch!' The punk hissed, clutching his hand. 'Kill her!'

Another punk charged at Cheetah with a baseball bat, only to have his weapon smashed to kindling by a well-aimed slash from Cheetah's claws. The punk then ended up getting thrown against the wall as Cheetah wrapped her tail around his leg and tossed him away.

The third punk had a gun. He never got to use it however, as Cheetah simply ripped it from his grip and jumped up, slashing the punk on the chest with the claws on her feet. Cheetah then grabbed on to the bottom of a fire escape and kicked the punk in the face, knocking him out.

'Kids nowadays…' Cheetah tutted as she bent down to retrieve her hat and coat.

Unfortunately, Cheetah didn't see the lead punk get up from the ground with the remains of his buddy's baseball bat. Cheetah only noticed her attacker when it was too late. The guy clubbed her over the head, laying the feline former villain out flat.

'Oh yeah, that's what I'm takin' about!' The punk crowed. 'No messin' wit' us, bi…'

The punk's taunts were cut short as he was knocked on his butt by an almighty punch to the face.

'You punks make me wanna puke!' A gruff voice sneered. 'I oughta give you all a damn good whuppin'!'

Cheetah looked up blearily at her rescuer, a muscular man in a dark costume that looked pretty similar to Batman's, only without the cape and bat insignia.

The mystery man laid out the lead punk with another almighty punch.

'That oughta keep you until the cops come along…' The man muttered as he dusted off his hands.

The mystery man then knelt down to help Cheetah to her feet.

'You okay?' The man asked gently. 'That was a pretty nasty knock ya took there.'

'I-I think I'm okay…' Cheetah replied uncertainly. 'Who are you anyway?'

'The name's Wildcat.' The man introduced. 'And I take it you're Cheetah, one o' Wonder Woman's roomies.'

'Yup, that's me…' Cheetah nodded as she leant against her rescuer. 'Man, I can't believe I let myself get taken down like that…'

'Hey, don't beat yerself up like that…' Wildcat comforted her. 'I've been victim of my fair share o' sucker punches too.'

Wildcat caught Cheetah as she stumbled forwards.

'That punk musta clobbered you harder than you thought.' The veteran hero commented. 'Let's get ya back to the gym so we can get a better look at yer wounds.'

Cheetah didn't disagree as Wildcat gently helped her with her coat and led her away.

* * *

**Back with Diana-**

Over in the old balloon warehouse, Diana was still taking on the Joker and Harley Quinn. The hyenas had been taken down pretty easily. Diana tried to hold her punches on Harley's pets, as she was an avid animal lover, whether said creatures were the pets of psychotic villains or not.

Diana laid out Harley with one swift kick and turned to the Joker.

'Give up now, Joker…' Diana demanded. 'I do not wish to hurt you.'

'Pity I don't feel the same way, eh Princess?' The Joker snickered. 'C'mon put 'em up!'

Diana promptly punched the psychotic clown in the face.

'**_Owie!_**' The Joker hissed as he stumbled back. 'Geez, you hit harder than the Bat!'

'Do you want more?' Diana asked as she got ready for another fight.

'Just… just let me get my breath back…' The Joker panted as he put his hands on his knees.

Being a honourable warrior, Diana let her opponent catch his breath.

Unfortunately for Diana, this as only a ploy as the Joker pulled out a vial of Joker Venom and tossed it in Diana's face.

Diana stumbled back with a cough.

'W-what was that…?' Diana coughed. 'W-was that… J-Joker Ven…Heh-heh. Ha-ha-ha. _BWA-HA-HAAAA!_'

The Joker smiled to himself as Diana doubled over with laughter.

'Oh, you Amazons think you're all that…' The Joker tutted. 'But you're not! Yay me! I beat Wonder Woman!'

The Joker then started to dance about like a loon.

'I beat Wonder Woman! I beat Wonder Woman! I beat Wonder… _Yiiii!_'

The Joker let out a yelp as somebody grabbed the waistband of his underwear and gave him a wedgie.

'Ooh, that's gonna smart come morning…' The Joker squeaked.

'I'll say…' Diana snickered. 'Your Joker Venom didn't work. Now, let me show you the _real_ meaning of fun…!'

Diana surprised her opponent with a swift poke to the eye.

'Hey!' The Joker hissed as he put his hand on his injured eye. 'No fair!'

Diana went to poke the Joker in the other eye, only for him to block it with his hand.

'Nyuk-nyuk-nyuk!' The Joker taunted.

Diana simply grabbed the Joker by the nose and bent it back.

'Ow-ow-ow!' The Joker hissed once more as he fell to his knees. 'Dad's nod fair… Badman never did anyding like dat!'

'I am not Batman.' Diana retorted. 'As I am sure that you are perfectly aware.'

Diana then grabbed the Joker's hand and began to punch his face.

'Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!' Diana teased.

'Oh, now this is just demeaning…' The Joker groaned.

Diana then let her quarry drop to the ground and took a couple of step backs. The clown-faced lunatic's eyes widened.

'Oh, _hell_ no…' The Joker winced as he realised what Diana was about to do and tried to scramble away.

Diana ran up and dealt the Joker a nasty kick to the groin with such force that it sent the screaming psychopath sailing into the air to come crashing down on top of some crates.

'One gallon of hot sauce please, Mr Postman…' The Joker mumbled before passing out.

'Well, that was fun…' Diana chuckled as she dusted off her hands. 'Now, to make sure you don't get away before the police arrive...'

* * *

**Grant's Gym-**

Cheetah was presently sat on the couch in Grant's Gym. Wildcat brought her there after the little altercation with the street punks. The feline former villain had an ice pack placed on her head where one punk hit her with a baseball bat.

'There's really no need for this…' Cheetah insisted as Wildcat, real name Ted Grant, packed up his first aid kit. 'I feel fine, honest.'

'Not after a blow like that, you ain't.' Ted shook his head. 'You got a number I can call? Y'know, let Wondy know what happened to ya.'

'Nobody's home.' Cheetah shook her head. 'Diana's out looking for the Joker and Donna, that's her sister, is in Steel City with Titans East.'

'I guess there's only one thing for it then…' Ted sighed. 'Yer gonna have to stay here.'

'I don't want to impose…' Cheetah began.

'Impose nothing…' Ted insisted. 'You can sleep in my bed, I don't mind the couch.'

'You know, I wish there could be some way I could repay you…' Cheetah sighed. 'I feel like such a jerk taking advantage of you like this, eating your food, drinking your water…'

'I'm just glad fer the company.' Ted shrugged. 'Other than the odd visitor from the gym below, I don't get many guests.'

'No wife or kids?' Cheetah asked.

'Not any more…' Ted sighed heavily. 'They're dead now. Got shot by street punks a couple years back…'

'Oh, I'm so sorry…' Cheetah apologised 'I didn't know…'

'S'all right.' Ted shrugged. 'You weren't to know.'

Cheetah slowly got up from the couch and took Ted's hand in hers.

'This is just my way of saying thank you…' Cheetah said as she gently placed a kiss on her saviour's cheek. 'Night…'

Ted just blinked in surprise and put his hand on his cheek where Cheetah had just kissed him.

'Uhh yeah… 'Night.' Ted mumbled. 'Seeya in the mornin'…'

**TBC… **

**

* * *

Next: The Indigo Project**

_Diana gets another houseguest as Donna and Cheetah befriend a runaway android. Unfortunately, the android also has Cadmus agents hot on her heels…_


	4. The Indigo Project

**Uncanny Wonder Woman**

**Chapter 4: The Indigo Project**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'Man, I love duct tape. I love how it tapes. I love the sound it makes. I love saying it. Duct tape. Duct tape. Duct tape.'_

* * *

**Somewhere in Boston-**

It was night time in the city of Boston and everybody was sleeping peacefully. Everybody that was, except for a young woman who was running for her life through the city's back streets and alleys.

This was no ordinary runaway however. This young girl had blue skin and bright pink hair. She was also as naked as the day she was born.

The young woman was also being chased by a small squad of heavily-armed guards. The guards had been dispatched by project Cadmus to hunt down and find the young woman. Their orders were also to destroy her if she caused trouble. And what trouble she was causing…

The Cadmus guards hammered on the energy force field that the young woman had projected.

'It's no use!' One guard yelled. 'We can't break through!'

'Don't be stupid!' Another guard retorted. 'She's low on energy. There's no way that she could keep projecting this force field forever!'

Fortunately for the young woman, rescue came in the form of one of Boston's very own Amazonian super heroines.

'You guys should know that Cadmus isn't welcome in Boston.' Donna Troy tutted as she hovered before the guards with her arms crossed over her chest and a peeved expression on her face. 'Now, how about we act like nice little soldier boys and run along without too much fuss, hmm?'

'Kill her!' One guard ordered. 'Our orders were to eliminate anybody that got in our way!'

Donna just rolled her eyes as the guards opened fire on her, their bullets ricocheting harmlessly off her bullet-proof bracelets.

'You guys are lucky that my sister isn't here to see this.' Donna tutted as she grabbed one guard's gun and crushed it into a tiny ball. 'I don't think that she would be as lenient as me.'

'Thank God for little things, huh?' A voice chuckled as an arrow flew through the air and imbedded itself in the barrel of on of the guards' guns. The guard let out a yell as the gun exploded.

'And I thought this was going to be a quiet date.' The young archer and member of Titans East known as Speedy quipped as he jumped down from his hiding place atop a fire escape and kicked one of the Cadmus guys in the face.

'I told you already, Roy, this is _not_ a date.' Donna rolled her eyes as she tossed another Cadmus guy over her shoulder. 'Well, not in the _conventiona_l sense…'

'Do we get to make out afterwards?' Speedy inquired optimistically as he let another arrow fly, nailing one more Cadmus guy against the wall.

'If you're lucky.' Donna smiled cheekily as she threw the last Cadmus guy through a nearby shop window. 'Now to see who these guys were chasing after…'

Donna cautiously led Speedy into the alley. There was no telling what kind of thing the Cadmus guards were chasing after.

'The Cadmus guys have been dealt with…' Donna announced gently. 'It's safe to come out now. We don't mean you any harm…'

'Donna! Look out!' Speedy yelled as he pushed Donna out of the way. 'It's coming right for us!'

'Roy, you fool!' Donna swatted her friend on the arm. 'The poor girl is most probably scared out of her wits.'

'But she has weird glowing eyes!' Speedy responded, indicating the frightened young girl.

'My sister counts a green-skinned Martian amongst her closest personal friends.' Donna pointed out. 'One blue-skinned young girl with weird glowing eyes isn't so strange.'

Donna then knelt down to speak to the young girl.

'I'm sorry about Roy. He gets a little over-eager sometimes. But really, we're not here to hurt you. We're here to help.'

'I believe that is more than likely.' The young girl replied in an eerie monotone. 'You are Donna Troy and Roy Harper. Also known as the young metahumans Wonder Girl and Speedy. You are also affiliated with the Steel City metahuman team Titans East.'

'Well, there goes our secret identities.' Speedy sighed.

Donna just ignored the young archer's comments and helped the strange purple girl to her feet.

'Well, you seem to know our names.' Donna noted with a nod. 'So why don't you tell us yours?'

The blue girl seemed to think about that for a moment.

'My designation is Indigo.' The young girl finally said.

'It's a pleasure to meet you.' Donna smiled kindly. 'Now what do you say we find you some clothes?'

Indigo matched Donna's smile.

'That would be preferable.' Indigo nodded. 'The cold night air may not be very good for my inner systems.'

* * *

**Grant's Gym, the next morning-**

Cheetah woke up to the delicious smell of frying bacon.

'Mmm, five more minutes…' The feline former villainess mumbled into her pillow.

Eventually, Cheetah's stomach soon won out over her laziness. She headed into the shower to clean up before throwing on some clothes that had been left out for her and heading towards the smell of cooking pork products.

'Good morning', sleepy-head.' Ted Grant smiled as he saw Cheetah walk in. 'How's the head?'

'Better than it was.' Cheetah yawned as she took a place at the small dining table.

'That was some knock you took.' Ted said as he handed Cheetah a plate of eggs and bacon. 'Are you sure you're one-hundred percent?'

'Yeah, I'm sure.' Cheetah replied as she began to guzzled down her breakfast. 'Thanks for letting me stay the night. There was really no need.'

'Aww, forget about it…' Ted chuckled as he sat down with his own breakfast. 'It's a pleasure to have company anyway.'

'Y'know, there must be some way I can repay all this kindness.' Cheetah suggested as she wiped bacon grease from her chin.

'I wouldn't think of it.' Ted shook his head. 'Seein' you up and about is reward enough.'

'Yeah, right.' Cheetah snorted. 'Such kindness as this needs a reward and I intend to make sure.'

'Then what do ya have in mind?' Ted asked curiously.

'A date.' Cheetah replied simply.

Ted spat out his orange juice in surprise.

'Say _what?_' The former Heavyweight Boxing Champion coughed.

'A date.' Cheetah reiterated. 'Me. You. A couple of beers. A good night out.'

Ted put down his knife and fork and rubbed his eyes.

'Just-just… let me get this straight…' Ted said. 'You wanna go out on a date… with me?'

Cheetah just leant back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest with a satisfied smirk.

'Yup.' She nodded. 'Is that such a bad thing?'

'What d'you think Wonder Woman would say?' Ted asked. 'I ain't exactly catch o' the century.'

'Who cares.' Cheetah shrugged. 'I don't bitch about her thing for Dark Knights. Even if I was there first…' **(1)**

Ted knew that it was useless to resist.

'Okay. Ya backed me into a corner. I'll go on a date with ya.'

'Good boy.' Cheetah grinned as she used a slice of bread to mop up the remainders of her breakfast. 'You shan't regret this.'

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Diana's place-**

It was a normal breakfast time in Diana's house over on the other side of Boston. The Amazon herself was still in bed after having a busy night fighting the Joker. That just left Donna to take care of their new guest.

Indigo was dressed in one of Donna's over-sized Tigger t-shirts and black boxer shorts. She was patiently waiting for Donna to finish preparing breakfast.

'Are you sure I cannot assist you?' Indigo enquired. 'There must be something I can do.'

'It's best that you just leave Donna to it.' Roy replied. 'She hates it when people interfere with her culinary efforts.'

'Oh, I see.' Indigo nodded.

'Why did Cadmus want you anyway?' Donna asked as she began to dish up everybody's breakfasts.

'Because they created me.' Indigo explained. 'I am an artificial organism created in one of their labs. I was supposed to be their ultimate weapon, until I escaped'

'Well, I think it'll be a good idea if we get you into the Justice League Watchtower as soon as possible.' Donna nodded. 'There's no telling when Cadmus could strike at you next.'

'But… we cannot leave yet…' Indigo said, her face suddenly full of fear and worry. 'There is still someone in there that needs to be rescued.'

'You want to go back to Cadmus?' Roy blinked in surprise. 'But that would mean that you'd be walking straight back into their clutches!'

'Anything to rescue the man that I love.' Indigo answered vehemently.

'Okay, we'll do what you want.' Donna sighed as she lay everybody's breakfasts down on the table. 'But as soon as we rescue whoever this guy is, we're taking you straight up to the Watchtower. You'll be much safer there.'

'Oh, thank you…' Indigo beamed. 'If he was here, I am sure that Shift would thank you himself.'

'I just hope that Diana doesn't blow her top when she finds out that we did this right under her nose…' Donna bit her lip nervously.

'That's _if _she finds out…' Roy pointed out with a conspiratorial smirk.

Donna matched Roy's smirk with one of her own.

'_If_ is good…'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Shifted**

_Donna, Roy and Indigo take on the might of Cadmus to rescue Shift. Will they survive? Of course they will. Cadmus is no problem. But what about Diana when she finds out? How will they cope then? Tune in next time to find out…_

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

**(1)- **_Cheetah was indeed there before Diana. She kissed Batman in _'Injustice For All'.


	5. Shifted

**Uncanny Wonder Woman**

**Chapter 5: Shifted**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_Fuzzy demons dance the tango on my colon in Brighton._

* * *

**Diana's place-**

It was midday, and Diana had just woken up. She was resting after her fight with the Joker. After cases like this, Diana would have usually gave the Watchtower a call and relayed her report. But she was exhausted.

Diana stopped and sniffed the air. She could smell bacon. As a vehement vegetarian, Diana didn't eat bacon. She didn't like the smell either. Donna usually sprayed air freshener whenever she cooked herself breakfast as to hide the scent. But for some reason the smell of bacon still hung in the air.

'Donna, are you in?' Diana called as she walked in to the kitchen.

Diana then noticed that somebody had left all the breakfast plates on the table. The food had barely been touched. Donna must have left in a hurry.

'Mornin', princess.' Cheetah greeted as she sauntered in to the room. 'Can I smell bacon?'

'Donna hasn't cleared up after breakfast, either.' Diana frowned. 'She is usually so good with her chores.'

'It looks like the Mary Celeste in here.' Cheetah pointed out as she grabbed some leftover bacon, then promptly spat it out. 'Eww! It's all greasy and cold.'

'I didn't hear you come in last night.' Diana remembered as she gave her feline roomie a look. 'Where were you last night?'

'Ask no questions, and I shall tell no lies.' Cheetah smirked.

'Suit yourself.' Diana shrugged. 'I have more pressing matters to attend to.'

'Right. Donna.' Cheetah nodded. 'I think I overheard them saying that they're going to go kick Cadmus butt with that robot girl they found.'

'Robot girl?' Diana blinked. 'What robot girl?'

'You were asleep when they came in.' Cheetah replied. 'But anyway, I think they took the invisible jet as well.'

'Donna knows better than to do something on her own!' Diana rubbed the bridge of her nose. 'Taking on Cadmus on her own? What was she thinking?'

'She does have Speedy with her, remember?' Cheetah pointed out. 'And that robot girl as well.'

Diana just shook her head with a frown.

'I have to call Batman...'

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

Meanwhile, at the headquarters of the Boston branch of Cadmus, guards were supposed to be doing their rounds. That was until Donna Troy, Wonder Girl, paid them a visit.

'I estimate that it will take more guards to show up in approximately fifty-seven seconds.' The android girl known as Indigo explained as Donna punched out the last guard. 'We must make haste.'

'But how will we know where to find this Shift guy?' Speedy wondered out loud.

'I uploaded the schematics of this complex when I escaped.' Indigo answered.

'Oh yeah. That'll do.' Speedy nodded.

'Just point us in the right direction and show me more guards to hit.' Donna smirked.

'Donna! Behind you!' Speedy yelled as he let an arrow fly, pinning an unfortunate guard to a nearby wall.

'Oh goodie.' Donna clapped her hands excitedly. 'More toys to play with!'

Before the guards could make a move to defend themselves, Donna was upon them, her fists flying, and her bullet-proof bracelets deflecting their bullets.

Speedy's arrows weren't much use at close range, so he piled in as well. The young archer was by no means a slacker in the martial arts department. Green Arrow and Black Canary had both taught him a few tricks.

One guard tried to shoot at him, but ended up having his wrist broken and his gun snatched away. Speedy then smashed the unfortunate guard in the face before tossing the gun away.

'I must urge caution...' Indigo piped up again in warning as she created an energy force field to protect them all. 'There are more guards assembling nearby. They have an electro-cannon. My energy shield will not be able to hold up for long against an onslaught like that.'

'Hmm. My bracelets won't be able to deflect electricity.' Donna tapped her chin in thought. 'Anybody got any ideas?'

'I have one...' Speedy offered. 'But it's not pretty.'

Donna fully well knew what Speedy was talking about.

'Oh no. Not the boxing glove arrow...' Donna groaned. 'What do you plan to do with that?'

'Just you wait and see, sweetness.' Speedy grinned as he got the arrow ready. 'Indy, drop the energy shield when I give the word, okay?'

'Understood.' Indigo nodded.

Indigo removed her energy shield and Speedy carefully snuck around to face the guards. He then let the boxing glove arrow fly and promptly plugged up the barrel of the electro-blaster.

'I think you'd better put the shield back up.' Speedy yelled a warning as he dove for cover.

Indigo did as she was told, and put her energy shield back up, just in time for the electro-shield to explode, sending guards flying everywhere.

'Right, where to next?' Donna inquired as she rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

'We must rescue Shift.' Indigo replied.

Donna shook her head with a sigh.

'You android types really don't have any idea what a rhetorical question is, do you?'

* * *

**Meanwhile-**

Outside the Cadmus complex, Diana, Cheetah and Batman had just landed in the Bat-Plane. They surveyed the wreckage that Donna had wrought. They hoped that Donna was the one responsible for such carnage. There were unconscious guards strewn about amongst the wrecked Cadmus weaponry and various vehicles.

'Wow. Donna certainly is through.' Cheetah commented as she prodded one unconscious guard with her foot. 'At this rate there won't be anybody for us to fight.'

'I just hope that Donna hasn't bitten off more than she can chew.' Diana sighed worriedly. 'She has a habit of doing that.'

'I am sure that your sister is quite all right.' Batman reassured. 'She is a very capable fighter. She must have inherited that from you.'

'As much as I usually like it, now really isn't the time to stroke my ego, Batman.' Diana sighed. 'We have to find Donna soon. I would dread to think what I will say to mother if Donna has gotten herself killed.'

The trio halted in their tracks as they heard gunfire and a group of people shouting.

'It sounds like Donna's made it out all right.' Cheetah smirked. 'If her language has anything to do with it. Jeepers. I never knew your sister had such a potty mouth, Princess.'

'That is what I get for allowing her to socialise with Green Arrow's protégé.' Diana narrowed her eyes angrily.

'Now would be a good time to fight, don't you think?' Batman commented as he took out a batarang from his utility belt.

'Aww, c'mon Princess...' Cheetah grinned, beginning to twitch impatiently. 'Please can we go kick some butt?'

'Just try not to kill anyone.' Diana sighed.

Cheetah shot Diana a hurt look.

'Kill somebody? _Moi? _How _dare_ you suggest such a thing!'

* * *

**Inside-**

Back inside the complex, Donna and the others had released Shift from his internment. It turned out that Shift was a clone of the shape-shifting elemental hero known as Metamorpho. Cadmus had somehow managed to get their hands on a sample of Metamorpho's DNA and tried to copy him.

Shift had presently changed into methane gas and was wafting over the remaining guards. Those guards that weren't bent over and vomiting up their last meal were falling victim to Donna's fists.

'Aww, yeah!' Shift crowed as he changed back to normal and hugged Indigo close. 'It sure feels good to kick ass after being held up in some damn tank!'

'I told you I would be back for you, darling.' Indigo smiled adoringly as she blasted a guard with a bolt of energy.

'And I'm real grateful for it, too.' Shift nodded.

'Does that mean that I am to receive a treat?' Indigo smiled hopefully.

'Just you wait and see, babe.' Shift gave the little blue android a wink.

Unfortunately, there were still several guards left. one reared up with a tazer to take Shift down.

'Eat _this_, freak!'

Fortunately, the guard never got to use it as a batarang flew threw the air and imbedded itself into the guard's hand, disarming him. That was soon followed with a feral yell as Cheetah leapt through the air and tackled the guard to the ground.

Donna groaned into her hands.

'Oh Hades. I am _so_ busted!'

'How about _hello Diana, thank you for saving us?_' Diana commented as she yanked a guard backwards with her golden lasso and kicked him in the face.

'I'm in trouble, aren't I?' Donna winced.

Diana ducked a punch from another guard and tossed him over her shoulder.

'We shall talk about this when we get home.'

Diana then turned to Speedy.

'And I have also called Green Arrow. He will be here soon.'

'Aww, man.' Speedy groaned. 'Ollie's gonna be pissed... that he missed a good fight.'

* * *

**Back home-**

Diana, Donna and the others had escaped from Cadmus with only minor injuries. They were now sitting around the kitchen table. Green Arrow had taken Speedy back to Star City to give him a talk about charging into stuff without thinking it through first. Shift and Indigo were... catching up elsewhere.

Donna gazed at her hands. She really didn't want to look into Diana's eyes. She could tell that her older sister was angry with her.

'Now Diana, I am willing to forgive the fact that you took the invisible jet without notifying me, but I am not willing to forgive the fact that you went storming into a potentially deadly situation without notifying me! What would Mother think if you were killed?'

'We only went off without telling you because time was of the essence.' Donna explained. 'If we didn't get there when we did, who knows would Cadmus would have done to Shift?'

'This was a selfless act, however...' Diana continued. 'So I am willing to go easy on you. But, if you should do anything like this again, I will not be so lenient.'

With the mandatory talk finished, Donna left the room and headed upstairs. She needed to compare notes with Roy.

'You handed that well, princess.' Cheetah commented. 'Who'da thought that you could be such a cool sister?'

Diana just sat down with a cheeky grin.

'Now that Donna has gone, we can talk about something else that ahs been bothering me...'

Cheetah sank down into her seat. She pretty much knew what Diana wanted to know.

Diana leant across and looked straight at Cheetah.

'So... you have a date with Wildcat, huh...?'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Holy Hairballs, Cat-Man!**

_Cheetah goes on her date with Wildcat. Unfortunately, their date will have an uninvited guest: The Cat-tastic Cat-Man! _


	6. Holy Hairballs, CatMan!

**Uncanny Wonder Woman**

**Chapter 6: Holy Hairballs, Cat-Man!**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Somewhere in Boston-**

Bertinelli's was one of the most exclusive Italian restaurants in Boston. Only the most famous, and most rich people went there. This was no problem for somebody like Wildcat, however. Whereas he was only a minor member of the Justice League, Wildcat had saved the restaurant's owner from gangsters trying to beat him up for protection money. The owner was extremely grateful, and whenever Wildcat visited the restaurant, he was always given priority seating.

'The perks of being a hero, huh?' The reformed feline villain known as Cheetah smiled as she looked around at the swanky clientele. 'I never thought that I'd ever visit a place like this. Not since... y'know...'

Ted Grant looked around at the concerned patrons sitting nearby. Cheetah had indeed been a villain, and the other patrons seemed mighty suspicious.

'What do we care what these schmucks think of us?' Ted shrugged. 'We've got as much a right to come here as they do.'

'But none of these people have been wanted criminals...' Cheetah whispered in response. 'I kind of doubt that anybody here has the Injustice Gang's number on speed-dial.'

'You really don't know about Bertinelli's do ya?' Ted smirked slightly. 'Have ya ever met that Huntress chick?'

'Can't say that I have.' Cheetah shook her head. 'Diana's mentioned her a few times though. Why do you ask?'

Ted leant in closer so the other patrons couldn't hear what they were saying.

'Rumour has it that Huntress' father used to be a top mob boss. Until he was killed, that is. The family restaurant got passed onto his brother.'

Cheetah nodded thoughtfully.

'I _knew_ I saw the Question skulking around in the garbage outside. D'you think I should go say hi?'

'And miss yer dinner?' Ted shook his head. 'You ain't lived until ya tried Bertinelli's pasta.'

Unfortunately, the pair never had a chance to sample the delicacies of Bertinelli's, as nearby gunfire caused several patrons so scream in fear and duck down underneath their tables.

A red-and-orange figure strode through the chaos. He looked just like Batman, except for the aforementioned colour change, and his costume had a more feline theme. Oh, and the fact that two scantily-clad women dressed like cats were standing next to him with submachine guns.

'Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Cat-Man. I am afraid that I will have to interrupt your evening's entertainment, as I intend to liberate you all of your jewellery, credit cards, and miscellaneous shiny things. I don't want any trouble, so don't even try anything. My two lovely assistants, the Kittens, will not hesitate to turn you into kitty litter. Now, on to the business at hand. If you will all kindly empty your belongings into the bags provided, then my assistants and I will be on our way...'

Unseen to Cat-Man and his two assistants, Ted and Cheetah had snuck away during the initial fracas. They needed to get suited up for action.

'Are you really sure that colour scheme's right for you?' Cheetah tutted as she leant against a pillar and admired her claws. 'Cuz it just screams tasteless idiot.'

Cat-Man turned to his assistants and began to bark orders.

'Kittens, kill her! And bring me her pelt! I always wanted a cheetah-skin rug.'

'Not if I've got anything to do with it, bub...' Wildcat smirked as he popped up beside Cheetah. 'What would Batman say if he saw you, huh? Ya look like a cheap rip-off!'

'Nice of you to join us...' Cheetah smirked. 'D'you wanna take the Dork Knight wannabe while I take the bimbos?'

'It would be my pleasure. B.' Wildcat matched her smirk as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation. 'I hope ya can tell the time, cuz it's time for a whuppin', Wildcat style!'

* * *

**Gotham City, meanwhile-**

The ballroom of the Gotham City Plaza Hotel was a hive of activity. There was a charity ball on, and Wonder Woman was the extra-special guests. of course, Bruce Wayne was there. He was another one of the A-List guests in attendance.

Bruce was presently showing Diana around. Introducing her to the other guests and the like.

'And this is Commissioner James Gordon...' Bruce introduced Diana to a grey-haired man with glasses and a moustache.

'It is an honour to meet you, Commissioner.' Diana smiled kindly, shaking her hand. 'I have heard so much about you.'

'Which is funny...' Gordon replied. 'Because Batman has never mentioned you.'

Diana looked out the corner of her eye at Bruce. She so did love teasing him when he was in his civilian identity.

'Well, you know how Batman is with his secrets.' Diana commented. 'I find it quite infuriating sometimes.'

Unfortunately, Diana's meet-and-greet was cut short as two figures smashed through the roof, making guests run screaming. One was a feline male who looked just like Cheetah, but... male. The second figure was a woman with curly brown hair. She was dressed in a silver one-piece costume with razor-sharp clawed gloves and wings that held her aloft in the sky.

'Wonder Woman, prepare to die!' The silver-clad female sneered.

'Dibs on her liver!' The feline male growled, his tail twitching impatiently. 'Nothing pleases me more than tasting a nice piece of fresh liver. I wonder what yours will taste like, Princess?'

'Just who are you people?' Diana narrowed her eyes in anger.

'Oh, how rude of me.' The silver-clad female tutted. 'I'm Silver Swan, and my feline companion is Cheetah. Well, not the Cheetah you know. He's new It really doesn't matter. We're here to kill you now.'

* * *

**Boston-**

Back in Boston, Donna was showing Indigo and Shift around the city. They had just stopped off at a convenience store to grab a few bits-and-bobs before they returned home.

Donna picked up a bag of potato chips. Then she put it back and picked up a different brand. Then she put that bag back, and picked up the first lot.

'Barbeque or regular? Barbeque or regular? Barbeque or regular?'

Indigo popped her head around the corner of the aisle. She had several cartons of ice-cream in her arms. The young android had a holographic disguise on, to hide her purple skin. Presently she looked like a normal blonde girl.

'Donna, may we purchase these?'

Donna stared blankly at the sight of her android friend with ice-cream cartons piled up in her hands.

'Indy... How many cartons of ice-cream have you got there?'

'Five, I think...' Indigo answered. 'Would you believe that they were on special offer?'

'Put them back..' Donna sighed. 'We have plenty of ice-cream back home.'

Indigo hung her head in shame.

'Very well...'

Donna then returned to her potato chip dilemma.

'Barbeque or regular? Barbeque or regu...'

Donna's voice trailed off as she heard sounds of a struggle near the store's entrance. Donna took a careful peek around the corner of the aisle and saw several masked men pointing weapons at one of the cashiers. The other customers were gathered in one corner, where two more masked thugs kept them from causing any fuss.

Fortunately, Donna couldn't see Indigo or Shift amongst them, so they must have been elsewhere in the store.

Donna was about to sneak off to find her friends, when she heard the click of somebody loading a gun.

'Don't try anything stupid, babe...' A thug in a Batman mask warned her. 'Unless you wanna lose that pretty little head of yours...'

Donna held her hands up in the air, but she couldn't help but smile.

'You really have no idea who am I, do you?'

'You'll be dead if you don't do as I say!' The thug hissed impatiently. 'Now, get in the corner!'

Donna seemed to be relenting to the thug's wishes, but soon showed her true colours as she spun around and kicked the gun out of the thug's hand.

'Oh, you're dead meat, witch!' The thug sneered as he pulled out a flick knife. 'I'm gonna carve you up good!'

'No, I don't think you will.' Donna retorted as she grabbed the thug's wrist and gave it a sharp twist, making him drop the knife with a light howl of pain. 'Now, have you got any other weapons hidden in there, or will I have to search you?'

'Ahh! Witch!' The thug hissed through gritted teeth. 'I'll kill ya...!'

Donna sighed heavily.

'Bored now.'

Back around the corner with the rest of the thugs, they heard the sound of a scream followed by something being thrown through the convenience store window.

'The Hell...?'

'Ricky's in trouble! We better go get him!'

'Sorry to disappoint you guys, but Ricky is presently lying unconscious outside amidst the rest of your fellow scumbags.' Donna commented as she stepped up to the thugs.

The lead thug pointed his gun right at Donna's face.

'Oh, you're gonna regret that, girly...' He sneered. 'You're dead meat...'

_**BLAM!**_

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Triple Threat**

_Will Donna be alright? Did that thug really shoot her in the face? Tune in next time to find out... _


	7. Triple Threat

**Uncanny Wonder Woman**

**Chapter 7: Triple Threat**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**R-Man's Random Fact- **_Wonder Woman's creator, William Moulton Marston, also invented the lie detector._

* * *

**Boston-**

Donna Troy, Indigo, and Shift had all gone out to get some snack from the store, but had inadvertently become embroiled in a convenience store hold-up. Donna had managed to fend off one of the thugs, but now had to deal with the lead thug.

'You're gonna regret that, girlie.' The thug sneered as he aimed his gun at the young Amazon. 'You're dead meat!'

_**BLAM!**_

_**PWANG!**_

Donna easily deflected the bullet with her indestructible magical bracelets, just like those that Diana had.

'Now, how about we all sit down like nice patient people and wait for the police to come an pick you guys up, hmm?' Donna offered politely and sweetly.

'Gonna fill you fulla lead!' The lead thug snarled as he opened fire on Donna again.

_**BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**_

_**PWANG! PWANG! PWANG!**_

Donna easily deflected each and every one of the bullets.

'You are really trying my patience.' Donna sighed. 'I'm going to give you one final chance to surrender before I beat you unconscious and throw you out the window.'

Fresh out of bullets, the lead thug threw his useless gun to the ground and lashed out at Donna in an attempt to punch her in the face.

'You're dead meat, witch!' The thug snarled as he charged at Donna.

'So you keep on saying.' Donna commented as she quickly sidestepped the thug and used his own momentum to throw him into a refrigerator where the beer was kept.

Donna couldn't help but wince as she saw cans of delicious malt beverage fall onto the floor.

Unfortunately, the thug wasn't finished. he charged at Donna with a yell. The dark-haired Amazon stepped back and gave him a swift punch to the jaw. But the thug still wasn't down. Donna followed up with a punch to the face. Then another. And another.

_**POW! BIFF! KRACK!**_

Donna finished off with a kick to the thug's chest that, just as she had predicted, sent him crashing through the convenience store window in a hail of broken glass.

_**KEESH!**_

Once Donna was sure that the thug was down, she turned to the remaining thugs.

'Now, are you guys going to give up, or will I have to do to you as I did unto your leader?'

The rest of the thugs simply held their hands up in surrender without another word.

'Good boys.' Donna smiled. 'Now, I wonder where Indy and Shift got to?'

'Would you believe that we were making out behind the ice-cream?' Shift grinned innocently.

'I wouldn't put it past you.' Donna chuckled. 'But really, where were you?'

As if in reply, Indigo let two more thugs drop from the energy field that she was holding them in.

'We were... held up.' Indigo stated. 'These men learnt the folly of coming between me and my ice-cream.'

'The lady loves her dairy products.' Shift grinned.

'There will be plenty more time for ice-cream once the cops come to take these thugs away.' Donna stated. 'But in the meantime, I still have to choose what kind of chips to buy. Barbeque or regular...?'

* * *

**Gotham City, meanwhile-**

The ballroom of the Gotham Plaza Hotel should have been holding a big charity ball, but the party soon descended into chaos as a pair of villains attacked. The villains identified themselves as the Silver Swan and Cheetah. But this Cheetah wasn't Barbara Minerva, Diana's feline roommate. No, this Cheetah was male and apparently had a taste for raw human liver, if his rants were anything to go by.

Batman was taking on this new Cheetah, while Diana was taking on Silver Swan.

The Dark Knight was trying desperately to keep Cheetah's snapping jaws away from him.

'You know, I was looking forward to tasting the princess's liver, but I guess yours will have to do.' Cheetah growled hungrily. 'Mmm, the Dark Knight's liver. I can taste the juices already.'

Batman pushed the slathering feline creature away from him with a grunt. Cheetah collided with a table, nearly splitting it in two.

'Ooh. That almost hurt.' Cheetah shook his head. 'But don't think that you'll get another chance to hit me like that. This Cheetah plays for keeps!'

Batman launched his Bat-Grapple into the air and swung straight towards Cheetah, dropkicking the villain in the face.

'Is that so?' Batman asked his stunned opponent. 'Correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe that I hit you again.'

'_Rrrr..._' Cheetah growled angrily. 'I'll tear your heart out.'

'You'll try.' Batman stated evenly.

Cheetah lashed out with his deadly claws, aiming to gut Batman right there and then, but Batman easily blocked them.

The Dark Knight then followed up with his own attacks. A quick jab to the stomach.

_**BIFF!**_

An elbow to the shoulder.

_**DUFF!**_

And finally, a nasty headbutt to the face.

_**KRACK!**_

Cheetah let out a final grunt as he fell to his knees.

'This isn't... over...'

Cheetah let out one last groan before falling flat on his face, unconscious.

Up above their heads, Diana was taking on Silver Swan.

'Who are you?' Diana demanded. 'And why have you attacked me?'

'If you think that I'm going to tell you my cunning plan so quickly, you've got another thing coming, princess.' Silver Swan smirked evilly. 'Now how about you show me some of that legendary Amazon training, huh?'

'As you wish.' Diana nodded, before flying at the winged villain, aiming for a punch.

Unfortunately, Silver Swan dodged the blow and raked her claws down Diana's back, eliciting a cry of pain from the Amazon.

'What's the matter, princess?' Silver Swan taunted. 'You getting slow in your old age? Come on, give me your best shot!'

'Why don't you give me _your _best shot?' Diana challenged. 'Seeing that you are so intent on fighting me.'

Silver Swan didn't say another word as she flew straight at Diana, her razor-sharp wings aiming for a deadly blow.

This time it was Diana's turn to dodge the attack. Unfortunately for Silver Swan, she collided with a wall and fell to the ground, crashing through a buffet table.

Diana landed back down on the ground, but instantly wished that she hadn't as a jolt of pain shot up through her back. Fortunately, Batman was there to help.

'Diana, are you okay?' Batman whispered concernedly.

'I... think so.' Diana winced. 'I shall be fine soon.'

'Silver swan's claws cut deep.' Batman stated as he examined the bloody scratches on Diana's back. 'Are you sure you don't want any medical assistance?'

'I'll be fine.' Diana waved off her friend's concern. 'All I need is some rest.'

And with that, Diana flew through the hole in the glass roof that Cheetah and Silver Swan had made on their way into the building.

Commissioner Gordon walked over from examining the unconscious villains to talk to Batman.

'And I thought you were supposed to be the aloof one.'

'Perhaps I'm a bad influence on her.' Batman responded.

Commissioner Gordon let out a slight chuckle.

'You know, for a minute there it almost sounded as if you made a joke. But that can't be right. Batman doesn't tell jokes.'

Commissioner Gordon then turned around, expecting Batman to have disappeared into the night as he usually does.

'You're... still here?'

'It would appear so.' Batman nodded.

'Okay, now I must be seeing things.' Commissioner Gordon removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'People would start to think that you're going soft.'

Commissioner Gordon put his glasses back on and breathed a sigh of belief to see that Batman had disappeared.

'That's more like it.' Gordon sighed in relief. 'To think that I started to believe the rumours that Batman had developed a sense of humour. Brrrr. Now that is scary.'

* * *

**Back in Boston-**

Back in a posh Boston restaurant known as Bertinelli's, the feline former villainess known as Cheetah and her date, the veteran Leaguer known as Wildcat, were taking on Cat-Man and his lackeys. The feline-themed Batman wannabe had been stupid enough to try and rob the rest of the customers at the restaurant. Cheetah had decided to take on Cat-Man's scantily-clad lackeys while Wildcat took on the villain himself.

Cheetah was piling into battle in a flurry of claws. She quickly swatted the gun out of one of the Kitten's hands and raked her claws on the bimbo's cheeks.

Kitten Number One, or Tabby as she was known, clutched at her wound with a hiss.

'Ahh! You'll pay for that!' Tabby hissed angrily. 'I'm gonna scratch your eyes out!'

'Bring it, bimbo!' Cheetah grinned eagerly. 'Better women have tried.'

Tabby charged at Cheetah with a hiss, her fingernails bared like claws. Cheetah ducked down and tripped Tabby with her tail, sending the redheaded henchwoman crashing into a table.

'Is that all you've got?' Cheetah taunted. 'C'mon pussycat, bring it o...'

_**CRASH!**_

Cheetah stumbled forward as Kitten Number Two, also known as Mittens, smashed a chair over her head.

'Okay, that was just rude!' Cheetah tutted as she rubbed the lump on the back of her head. 'Just let me ask you one thing... Have you had a nose-job?'

'No...' Mittens frowned. 'And I don't see what business it is of yours whether I've had a nose-job or not.'

_**CRACK!**_

Cheetah promptly punched Mittens in the face, breaking the bimbo's nose with a nasty crunch.

'Well, you'll certainly need a nose-job now.' Cheetah snickered.

Nearby, Wildcat was trading blows with Cat-Man.

Unfortunately for the veteran hero, Cat-Man wasn't as much of a pushover as he first thought. Cat-Man was quite deadly with those clawed brass knuckles of his. But even they couldn't save the villain from a butt-kicking at the hands of Wildcat.

Wildcat easily avoided his opponent's attacks.

'Are you gonna use them pig-stickers, or are ya just gonna prance around like a retarded fairy?' Wildcat asked as he punched Cat-Man in the gut.

_**DUFF!**_

'You keep on talking, hero.' Cat-Man sneered. 'I'll show you who the real leader of the pride is!'

'Oh, shut up.' Wildcat dealt Cat-Man one final punch, knocking the villain down to the floor.

_**POW!**_

'Well, that was a pretty unusual date...' Cheetah noted as she dragged the unconscious Kittens behind her. 'But not totally without fun. What do you say we do it again sometime?'

'You are one crazy lady, you know that?' Wildcat shook his head with a chuckle.

Cheetah matched her date's grin.

'Hey, I like having fun. What's not to like? Now, what do you say we get back to our date? I wanna sample this delicious pasta that you're always going on about.'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Diana's Bad Day**

_It isn't Diana's day. On top of having some unusual illness that causes her only to be sick in the mornings, she has to contend with the fact that Hippolyta has come to visit. And you thought that it would be easy being Wonder Woman..._


	8. Diana's Bad Day

**Uncanny Wonder Woman**

**Chapter 8: Diana's Bad Day**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Diana's place, Boston-**

It was early in the morning at the home of Princess Diana of Themyscira. Unfortunately, Diana was not up and about, preparing for the day's activities. She presently had her head stuck down the toilet and was vomiting up the contents of her previous meal.

'Ooh... what is wrong with me?' Diana groaned as she wiped her mouth.

Diana got up to her feet and flushed the toilet. What was wrong with her? Why was she being sick so early in the morning? Could it have been something that she had eaten at the charity ball that she attended with Bruce Wayne? Diana shook her head. No, it couldn't have been. She didn't even have anything to eat. Neither was it due to drinking bad champagne. Diana had only drank two glasses of the stuff, and it had tasted fine.

Diana leant against the doorframe of the bathroom and ran her hand through her mussed up hair.

It was at that moment that Donna chose to come out of her bedroom to make a call on the porcelain telephone.

'Hey Diana, are you okay?' Donna asked concernedly as she looked her older sister over. 'No offence, but you look like crap.'

'I'm fine, thank you Donna.' Diana mumbled to herself.

'I don't believe it for a second.' Donna shook her head. 'This is the fifth time you've been sick in as many days. You're normally never sick. What's up with that?'

'I. Am. Fine.' Diana shot back, glaring at the Titan. 'Now, if you don't mind I would like to go back to bed.'

Donna kept quiet as she watched Diana limp back towards her room. There was definitely something wrong there...

* * *

**Justice League Watchtower-**

Diana was now sitting in the infirmary of the Justice League Watchtower. Her sudden bout of sickness was bothering her. She really had to get down to the bottom of it.

Diana had given Julia Kapetelis, a kindly Greek-American, who was the watchtower's Chief Medical Officer, samples of her blood and urine and was waiting for the results to come back.

'I don't mean to repeat myself, Diana...' Julia apologized as she removed her glasses and took a seat opposite Diana. 'But are you sure you haven't eaten anything that may have caused you to react badly?'

'I don't think so.' Diana shook her head. 'And I don't believe that I have any food allergies either.'

'And you're not much of a drinker?' Julia queried.

'When I'm at home on my own I often curl up with a glass of wine or two.' Diana stated. 'But isn't red wine supposed to be good for you?'

'Yes, good for your heart.' Julia nodded. 'So you can't be hung-over then. I just have one last question though. It's rather personal, I'm afraid.'

'You can ask me whatever you wish, Julia.' Diana answered. 'We are all friends here.'

Julia cleared her throat nervously.

'W-well... Have you had sexual relations with anybody recently?'

'Batman and I both lead very busy lives...' Diana replied. 'We barely have hardly had any time to ourselves recently, but yes. Batman and I have been intimate. Why, what do you think is the matter?'

'I'd rather keep myself from making any snap judgements until I get the results of your tests. Your sudden sickness could be nothing more than a minor bug. Tell me though, have you had any strange cravings for food that you wouldn't usually eat?'

'Come to think of it, I have had a strange craving for Stilton cheese lately.' Diana remembered. 'Normally I don't go near the stuff. I can't stand the smell, or the taste.'

'Well, that settles it, then.' Julia nodded in understanding. 'Diana, I know what is wrong with you. Why you have been sick in the mornings and why you have been craving strange foods. Are you sure that you don't want me to contact Batman? This concerns him as well.'

'Why, what is wrong?' Diana narrowed her eyes in suspicion. 'What are you trying to tell me?'

Julia took a deep breath before continuing. What she was about to say would greatly change Diana's life.

'Diana... you're pregnant.'

* * *

**Later-**

Diana was sitting in the pilot seat of her invisible jet as she flew towards Themyscira to pick up her mother for her visit to Patriarch's World. However, Diana's thoughts were concerned with anything but Hippolyta's jaunt to Man's World. How in Hera's name could she have even _become_ pregnant? Diana knew all the semantics of a baby being conceived, but how could she have allowed herself to be so foolhardy? Hippolyta must have been quite comprehensive in moulding her from clay. Up until that moment earlier in the Watchtower, Diana didn't even know whether it was even _possible_ for her to conceive

While one part of Diana was worried about how she would cope with another person dependant on her protection, another part was overjoyed that the gods had blessed her with a child of her own.

Diana shook such heads from her head as she saw Themyscira appear on the horizon. She had to concentrate on the matter of hand. She couldn't let Hippolyta find out aboutthe baby... Well, not just yet.

* * *

**Themyscira-**

Diana steadied her thoughts and stepped out of her invisible jet to meet her mother.

'Greetings, Diana.' Hippolyta smiled happily as she embraced her oldest daughter in a big hug. 'Is Donna not with you?'

'I'm afraid that she had some business to attend to with Titans East, mother.' Diana explained. 'She should be there once we arrive back in Boston, however.'

Hippolyta looked her oldest daughter over.

'I must say, Diana you look quite radiant. You are positively glowing!'

Diana's eyes widened in surprise. She had heard how pregnant women were supposed to glow somehow. Had Hippolyta found out about her pregnancy already?

'I-it must be the new face cream that I am using.' Diana quickly responded. 'I-it must contain some kind of phosphorescent material.'

Hippolyta frowned slightly as she continued to study her daughter.

'Are you sure that you are well? You can tell me, I am your mother after all.'

'I am fine, mother. really.' Diana reassured. 'Now, are you ready for your first visit to Man's World?'

'Of course.' Hippolyta nodded as she entered the invisible jet. Something struck the Queen of the Amazons as unusual, however. There was definitely something bothering her daughter. Time would undoubtably tell what was bothering Diana though. Hippolyta was content in waiting until then.

* * *

**Back at Diana's place-**

After a quick tour around Diana's abode, Hippolyta took a seat in the living room with Donna and a newly-arrived Bruce Wayne. No introductions were necessary, however as Hippolyta had met her daughter's consort many times already.

'So, what's this important news that you wanted so desperately to tell us, sis?' Donna bounced in her seat impatiently. 'C'mon,c'mon! The tension is _killing_ me!'

'Patience, Donna.' Hippolyta told her youngest daughter. 'I am sure that Diana will tell her in her own time.'

'Could you at least hurry it up?' Donna complained. 'I've got to meet Jen and Dolphin **(1) **at nine o' clock. We're having a girls' night out.'

Diana simply stared out of the window and wrung her hands nervously. Bruce walked up to Diana and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

'Diana, there's no need to be nervous, you can tell us whatever you want. Although, I believe I have an idea on what you're going to tell us.'

'Would you care to enlighten us then?' Donna motioned. 'Come on, out with it.'

Bruce gently squeezed Diana's hand.

Diana took a deep breath before continuing.

'Bruce. Donna. Mother. I am... pregnant.'

Donna leapt up from her chair with an excited squeal and grabbed Diana in a huge hug.

'Diana! That is _fabulous_ news! Although, I kind of had an inkling myself.'

'Excuse me?' Diana blinked in confusion. 'What did you mean you already knew?'

'Well, being sick every morning was kind of a clue.' Donna pointed out.

'Then there's your strange cravings.' Bruce added. 'I noticed that when you visited me on Monday you asked Alfred to give you a Stilton sandwich. Normally you wouldn't even contemplate touching the stuff.'

Diana was relieved that Bruce and Donna's reactions were positive, but she had yet to gauge Hippolyta's reaction.

'Mother? Do you have anything to add?'

The Queen of the Amazons slowly got to her feet and approached her daughter. Diana winced inwardly. Her mother did not look happy.

'This news will take quite some getting used to, but I am happy for you, Diana. Congratulations!'

Diana sighed in relief as her mother hugged her tight.

'You already knew, didn't you?' Diana guessed.

'Menalippe foresaw it yesterday.' Hippolyta stated with a nod.

Diana just rolled her eyes.

'Spoil my fun...'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Three Amazons and a Baby**

_Now that the news of Diana's pregnancy is out in the open, there is only one last thing left to do... Baby shower!_

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

**(1)- **_Donna is, of course, referring to Jenny-Lynn Hayden (Jade) and Dolphin, her teammates from Titans East._


	9. Three Amazons and a Baby

**Uncanny Wonder Woman**

**Chapter 9: Three Amazons and a Baby**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Diana's place, Boston-**

Donna carefully peeked out of the window as she saw a taxicab pull up outside the house.

'Quick! Everybody hide!' Donna ushered everybody away. 'Diana's here! Get to your hiding places!'

'I still do not see why we need to hide.' Hippolyta frowned slightly. 'Such actions seem silly.'

'You're telling me.' Shayera nodded. 'On Thanagar we'd celebrate a child with lots of drinking and fighting.'

'That's how _everything_ is celebrated on Thanagar.' Barbara Minerva, the former villainess known as Cheetah, pointed out. 'Or so I've been told.'

'I cannot wait to see Diana's reaction.' Indigo added, smiling excitedly.

'Are you sure that she will appreciate the surprise, though?' Hippolyta inquired with some concern.

'We can't have a surprise baby shower for Diana without a surpise.' Donna told her mother. 'Now, c'mon! You can hide behind the partition doors with the rest of us.'

Hippolyta did as her younger daughter advised and stepped into the dining room as the sliding doors that separated the dining room from the living room were closed. The doors were kept open a bit so everybody could see out.

Donna signalled for quiet as she heard a key turn in the lock.

'Donna? Are you there?' Diana called as she carried some shopping bags through the door. 'I could use some help with these bags. Mother?'

Diana frowned to herself as she put her bags down in the hallway.

'Donna? Mother? Anybody?'

Diana walked in to the living room to try and find where everybody had gotten to.

'Donna? I bought those potato chips that you asked for. There was an offer on at the store. The chips came with some free dip. I thought we could pig out in front of a chick flick, or something.'

Diana shook her head. It was no use, nobody was there. Diana turned around to head back into the hallway to put away her bags. That was when Donna chose to leap out from behind the partition doors.

'_Surprise!_'

Diana leapt back in surprise.

'Donna! What in Hera's name are you doing?'

'_Baby shower!_' Everybody exclaimed in excitement.

Diana turned to look at Hippolyta.

'Mother, did you know about this?'

'I am afraid so, Diana.' The Queen of the Amazons smiled apologetically. 'Donna advised me that it would be best to be quiet.'

Donna picked up Diana's bags and carried them through the living room.

'Now, you get yourself upstairs.' Donna ordered. 'I'll put away the shopping. We want to nice and clean for your baby shower, so get your butt up there.'

Diana opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it. It really wasn't worth all the fuss. All she wanted to do was pig out on chips in front of the TV.

* * *

**Later-**

Diana had showered and had changed into some clean clothes. She was presently sitting on the couch with the rest of her female friends surrounding her. She was opening her gifts.

Diana opened up the gift from Lois Lane.

'Well, what is it?' Donna asked. 'Come on, tell us.'

Diana held up a pair of pink booties.

'Okay, I know it's cliché, but you can't get cuter than a pair of pink booties.' Lois explained. 'Well, unless the baby is a boy. Then you get blue booties.'

'The baby is a girl.' Diana stated with a smile as she placed a hand on her stomach.

'How can you tell?' A puzzled Shayera blinked. 'You haven't even had a scan yet.'

'I just know.' Diana answered. 'I don't know how I know, I just do.'

'Have you thought of any names yet?' Barbara asked.

'I would really like to discuss it with Bruce first...' Diana replied. 'But I would like to call the baby Cassandra.'

'Aww, that's so adorable.' Donna gushed. 'Kinda like the oracle, only not psychic.'

'Have you thought whether the baby will inherit the powers that the gods gave you?' Indigo asked. 'Are they even hereditary?'

'We haven't thought about it all that much.' Diana answered. 'And to be honest, it doesn't really matter whether Cassandra has metahuman powers or not. I will be happy as long as she is healthy.'

'Hooray to that.' Shayera smiled as she held up her glass in a toast. The other women followed suit and held up their glasses as well. Diana didn't have a drink. Well, nothing alcoholic. She had to think of the baby.

'_To Cassandra!_'

Diana smiled at her gathered friends and family. The Gods had truly blessed her. Now all she had to do was wait until Cassandra was born. Hopefully nothing too bad would happen until then.

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

Unknown by Diana and the others, somebody was snooping in on them. The immortal sorceress known as Circe was watching the whole baby shower through a magical pool.

'So, Hera's precious champion has gone and got herself knocked up.' Circe snorted in derision. 'Well, that Dark Knight of hers is quite the handsome devil. I can see exactly what she sees in him. Hmmm. I wonder if I should make him my latest plaything? It would certainly upset the Amazon.'

Circe clapped her hands, calling for her lackeys.

'Sebastian, Vanessa. I have a job for you.'

A great big muscular feline man and a voluptuous young woman with brown hair dressed in spiked silver armour did as they were told and approached their mistress.

'What's the what, boss?' The Silver Swan asked. 'You want us to go cause some ruckus? Ooh! Perhaps we could hunt down the Amazon's closest friends and slaughter them horribly.'

'Not just yet, Vanessa, dear.' Circe chuckled as she patted the young villainess on the shoulder. 'I have something else that I want to take care of first.'

A childish giggle made Circe turn around with a slight frown.

'Lyta...' Circe waved her finger. 'What did mommy tell you about walking in on her when she's working?'

'Sorry, mommy.' A cute little blue-haired girl smiled embarrassedly. 'I just wanted to see what you were doing.'

The little girl looked up at Silver Swan and the male Cheetah.

'Why're Unca Sebastian and Auntie Nessie here? You going away?'

Circe knelt down and tousled her daughter's hair.

'Don't worry, sweetie.' Circe smiled reassuringly. 'Mommy'll only be gone for a little while. We're just going to Greece to make a visit to an old friend.'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Wonder Women**

_Who will take over from Diana as Wonder Woman while she is pregnant? Why, Hippolyta of course! The Queen of the Amazons begins her job of protecting the streets of Boston. Meanwhile, Circe pays an old friend a visit. Who is that old friend? Medusa the Gorgon!_


	10. Wonder Women

**Uncanny Wonder Woman**

**Chapter 10: Wonder Women**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Diana's place, Boston-**

Diana had called Hippolyta into the White Room. The White Room was a special place that Diana had set aside for her invisible jet and the Amazon armour that she would occasionally use in battle. It was kind of like her very own Batcave.

'Diana, not that I do not appreciate being shown all of the items that you use in your attempts to show Man's World the way of the Amazons, but I have seen it all before.' Hippolyta pointed out.

'There is another reason why I've asked you to meet me here, mother.' Diana told the Amazon Queen as she reached for something wrapped up in some kind of star-spangled material. 'Here, these are for you...'

Hippolyta looked at her oldest daughter with bemusement. What in Hera's name was she talking about?

'Go on, take them.' Diana put the bundle into her mother's hands.

Hippolyta slowly began to unwrap the bundle. As the Queen of the Amazons slowly unwound the material, she began to realise what Diana had given her.

'The winged sandals of Hermes?' Hippolyta gawked as she held up some leather sandals with white bird-like wings on the heels. 'And the Gauntlets of Atlas?' Hippolyta added as she held up some golden bracelet-looking things. 'But... these are yours. I cannot take these.'

'Mother... I am giving them to you.' Diana stated. 'You know that I can't carry on my Justice League business while I am pregnant. That is why I have given you these items. I want you to take over my place as Wonder Woman while I am having the baby.'

Hippolyta didn't know what to say.

'I... What about Donna? Surely she would be a much better candidate for the role of Wonder Woman. Donna is more used to the ways of Man's World than I am. I have only been here for a few weeks already. I cannot...'

'Donna has a superhero career of her own.' Diana stated. 'She is too busy with her work with Titans East. I wouldn't dare to ask her to stop protecting Steel City.'

Hippolyta looked down at the enchanted items that Diana had given her.

'This is a lot to take in.' Hippolyta sighed heavily. 'You are asking me to take over your mantle as Wonder Woman. Am I correct in assuming that you also wish for me to take your place in the Justice League?'

'Yes, I do.' Diana nodded. 'I shall take you up to the Watchtower to discuss it with the others, if you wish.'

'I... I think that would help.' Hippolyta nodded. 'Although, I _am_ a little nervous about going up into space. I had barely even left Themyscira before I came to Boston. Now I am going into space.'

'Don't worry, mother...' Diana smiled, her mother a comforting pat on the shoulder. 'There is nothing to be worried about. The Javelins are amongst the safest aircraft around. Bruce even helped to design them.'

'Why not take your Invisible Jet?' Hippolyta blinked, indicating the shimmering aircraft standing in front fo them

'Do you _really_ want to go off into space in an invisible jet?' Diana answered.

Hippolyta didn't even have to think about that.

'Javelin it is.'

* * *

**Justice League Watchtower-**

Diana and Hippolyta were now sitting in the Watchtower's meeting room, the room where the Big Seven (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman herself, the Flash, J'onn J'onzz, Green Lantern, and Shayera) met to discuss League business privately.

Hippolyta was wearing a costume very similar to Diana's, but of a more modest cut. She had added a blue star-spangled skirt to her costume as well. Her breastplate, in the place of Diana's doublw W emblem, had the emblem of agolden eagle. The Queen of the Amazons was in awe of the whole situation. She had never seen such a place as the Watchtower. Hera knows how it suspended in space like that.

'This must be quite a trip for you... Your Highness.' Superman stated. 'How would you prefer to be known as?'

'There is no need to keep to formalities.' Hippolyta told the Man of Steel. 'You may call me Hippolyta.'

'Very well.' Superman nodded in understanding. 'If it's alright with the others, I don't see any problem with you taking over Diana's place in the League.'

'I agree,' J'onn nodded.

'I'd agree with Diana's decision anyway.' Batman added.

'Same here.' The Flash chipped in. 'The more Amazons, the better.'

'I'd be glad to have you in the League.' Shayera smiled. 'If you can kick as much butt as Diana, then you'll fit right in.'

'Welcome to the Justice League, Hippolyta.' Green Lantern shook Hippolyta's hand with a smile. 'We hope that you survive.'

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

Somewhere in Greece, where not many people dared to go, was a beautiful garden. Why didn't many people dare to venture into the garden? Because it was rumoured to be the home of Medusa the Gorgon and her sisters, Stheno and Euryale.

The garden was full of eerily realistic statues. They were those that were foolhardy, or stupid, enough to venture into the Garden of the Gorgons. Those that weren't torn to shreds and eaten by Stheno and Euryale were turned into stone by Medusa's gaze.

Three figures appeared in a flash of light.

'Eww. What is this place?' The young villainess known as Silver Swan sniffed in disgust. 'It reeks!'

'Oh, I don't know...' Sebastian Ballesteros, the second villain to be known as Cheetah, growled. 'I like the way this place smells. It smells of death.'

'Keep it down, you two.' The purple-haired immortal sorceress known as Circe admonished her lackeys. 'The Gorgons are notoriously wary of strangers.'

'So, what's the plan?' Silver Swan asked. 'Are we gonna beat on these Gorgons until they cooperate?'

'_Please..._' Circe snorted in derision. 'Not everything is about death and destruction. Medusa used to be my cellmate in Tartarus until she was released early for good behaviour. And if I know her as well as I think I do, Medusa will join us straight away.'

Sebastian stopped and cocked his head, as if he was listening to something.

'Is that... A-Ha?' The male Cheetah's brow creased in bewilderment. 'The Gorgons like A-Ha?'

'That would have to be Stheno.' Circe remembered. 'She's the youngest of the Gorgons. Euryale is the one you have to look out for.'

'As opposed to the one with the gaze that can turn you into stone.' Silver Swan quipped.

'Oh, laugh as much as you want, Vanessa.' Circe warned her winged lackey with all seriousness. 'But you won't be laughing so hard when the Gorgons are feasting on your entrails.'

'They sound like my kind of women.' Sebastian chuckled.

'Trust me, if Stheno and Euryale had their wicked way with you, you wouldn't have a chance of surviving. They kill whoever they sleep with.'

Sebastian chose the wise option and kept quiet.

Circe led her two lackeys in the direction of Stheno's horrific caterwauling.

Unlike the snake-haired Medusa, Stheno and Euryale were relatively normal. Well, apart from the beautiful golden wings on their backs. Both Gorgons had beautiful black hair, whereas Medusa once had blonde hair. Stheno's hair was so long that it trailed down her back, and swung about as she danced to her iPod. The youngest Gorgon was dressed in a brown leather bikini with golden attachments. Kind of like the one that Princess Leia wore in Return of the Jedi.

'_Taaaaake oooon meeee... Taaaaake meeee oooon...'_

Stheno stopped singing along to her favourite song and spun around to face those that would be foolish enough to enter the Garden of the Gorgons.

'Who goes there?' Stheno demanded. 'Show yourselves so that I may give you a quick death!'

'Now, that isn't any way to treat an old friend, is it?' Circe tutted.

'_Circe!_' Stheno squealed in delight, giving Circe a great big hug. 'It has been such a long time!'

The youngest Gorgon looked at Circe's companions. 'And you brought company too. Ooh! And one of them is a cute little kitty! Yay!'

'We're here to see Medusa, actually.' Circe pointed out.

'You're always here to see Medusa.' Stheno pouted. 'You _never_ want to hang out with me.'

Circe rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

'I've got a little something for you, actually...' Circe smiled as she conjured a brightly-wrapped box.

Stheno snatched the gift out of the sorceress's hands and tore it open.

'Poseidon's beard!' Stheno gasped in disbelief. 'It's a new DVD player! The old one's being playing up. You just don't make magical DVD players like they used to.'

Sebastian and Silver Swan looked at each other in confusion. How did the Gorgons ever hear of such things as iPods and DVD players?

'What?' Stheno asked innocently. 'We don't have any electricity here in the Garden, so we have to make do with magic stuff.'

'So... Medusa?' Circe prompted the excitable Gorgon.

'Right this way.' Stheno beckoned with a long golden talon. 'Why do you wanna see Medusa, anyway?'

'Oh, it's nothing really...' Circe chuckled evilly. 'Just a little something called... **_Revenge!_**'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Mark of the Gorgon**

_Circe starts her campaign against Wonder Woman by attacking those closest to her. Medusa's first target? Batman!_


	11. Mark of the Gorgon: Part 1

**Uncanny Wonder Woman **

**Chapter 11: Mark of the Gorgon- Part 1**

**By **

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer-** _All familiar characters belong to DC._

**&&&&&**

**Boston-**

It was approaching early evening in the city of Boston. It was Hippolyta's first night out fighting crime on her own. So far she had foiled two muggings and one jewel robbery. She never knew that Patriarch's World was so violent. There wasn't any crime on Themyscira. The Amazons had everything that they wanted, so there was no need to resort to robbery and the like.

Hippolyta landed on the roof of a nearby building and watched the warehouse opposite. Diana had told her of something called the 'drug trade'. Gangsters smuggling narcotics all around the world. Even though such things were highly illegal, it still went on. The men even sold drugs to children. That made Hippolyta very angry. Men peddling filth to the young. That was precisely why the Amazons had retired to Themyscira, to get away from men and their various wicked ways.

Hippolyta watched as a plain black van pulled up and several figures started to unload sacks from the back.

Hippolyta didn't need x-ray vision to guess that those sacks contained drugs.

The Queen of the Amazons had seen enough, she flew down towards the drug smugglers, clobbering one of them on the side of the head.

'Crap! It's Wonder Woman!' The guy in charge yelled. 'Kill her!'

'Wait a minute! Since when was Wonder Woman blonde?' One thug noticed.

'Yeah, there was a redhead one a while back, too!' Another thug remembered.

'How many Wonder Women are there, anyway?' The first thug wondered out loud.

'Who cares?' Another thug shrugged. 'Kill her anyway!'

_BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!_

The thugs all opened fire at Hippolyta, but the Queen of the Amazons easily deflected the bullets with her unbreakable bracelets.

'You men have no right to be here.' Hippolyta stated as she grabbed one thug by the wrist. 'You should be tossed into the pits of Tartarus for peddling your filth to children.'

Hippolyta snapped the thug's wrist with one quick twist, eliciting a yell of pain from him, and also making him drop his fun.

'Ahh! Bitch!' The thug hissed through gritted teeth. 'I'll carve ya up like a Thanksgiving turkey!'

The thug reached into his jacket and pulled out a knife. he charged at Hippolyta with a fierce yell. The Queen of the Amazons just stood her ground. Once the thug was within range, she dealt him a nasty punch to the face, sending him crashing into two of his fellows.

'Now, I am not without mercy...' Hippolyta told the thugs. 'So I will give you one last chance to surrender and turn yourselves in to the authorities.'

The sound of cocking handguns was the thugs' only response.

'Very well.' Hippolyta nodded in understanding. 'You leave me no other choice...'

**&&&&&**

**Justice League Watchtower-**

Hippolyta had shown the drug-dealing thugs the meaning of Amazon justice and had given them all a sound pounding. She was presently strolling through the Justice League Watchtower. Protecting the city of Boston wasn't Hippolyta's only duty now that she had taken over from Diana as Wonder Woman, it was also her duty to protect the whole Planet Earth with the Justice League. Sure, standing in a structure many miles above the planet was still a little disconcerting for the Queen of the Amazons, but she was getting used to it. She had to admit, Earth looked so beautiful when it was viewed from space.

Hippolyta raised her hand in greeting to some of her fellow Leaguers. Their names were Atom Smasher, Vigilante, and Hawkman if her memory served her correctly.

Hippolyta entered the cafeteria and marvelled at the sheer volume of people there. Even though so many people were gathered in the cafeteria, you could always bet that there were even more down on the Earth fighting evil.

Hippolyta stood in line behind Stargirl and started to peruse the selection of food available. Hippolyta had never seen such a huge amount of food, and the feasts on Themyscira weren't exactly small either. Hippolyta selected some kind of pasta dish. Diana had recommended the pasta in the cafeteria. Something to do with the cheese, apparently.

Once Hippolyta had selected her food, she helped herself to a coffee and looked for a place to sit. Unfortunately, most of the seats were taken by various other Leaguers gathered in their respective cliques.

Hippolyta headed for a table where a man dressed in a dark blue cat-like costume was sitting. His companions were a young blond man who was wearing what seemed to be some kind of green military uniform and a black guy with what seemed to be a black T-shaped symbol stuck to his face.

'I do not mean to disturb you...' Hippolyta said as she approached the table. 'But may I sit here?'

The man dressed in the dark blue feline suit stood up and offered Hippolyta his seat.

'Sure, go ahead.' The man smiled kindly.

Hippolyta thanked the man with a slight smile and took a seat.

'I'm Wildcat, by the way.' The guy introduced himself. 'The blond kid is Sand, and the fella with the T stuck to his face is Mr Terrific.'

'Pleasure to meet you.' Sand nodded.

'Welcome to the League.' Mr Terrific smiled. 'Are you enjoying your time here so far?'

'It is certainly... different.' Hippolyta explained. 'This Watchtower is like nothing I have ever seen before.'

'Yeah, we all kinda felt the same way when we joined up.' Wildcat chuckled. 'But I bet it wuz much different fer you. yer the Queen of the Amazons, right? You ain't never been in space before, have ya?'

'I have not.' Hippolyta shook her head. 'It takes a little time to adjust.'

'Is it true what the other Leaguers are saying about Diana?' sand asked. 'Y'know, why she's stepped down as Wonder Woman?'

'Sand, you are such a gossip.' Mr Terrific tutted. 'Hippolyta doesn't want to spread any gossip. All she wants to do is have a nice peaceful meal.'

'Sorry.' Sand smiled apologetically. 'It's just that Supergirl has a habit of spreading rumours about the other members of the League. Do you guys remember that rumour that was going around about Green Arrow having a son by a different woman?'

'Canary wasn't happy about that.' Wildcat shook his head in sympathy. 'But anyway, we ain't gonna discuss whether GA's got a secret lovechild to another woman. That's old news.'

Hippolyta just listened to her fellow Leaguers talk. It almost seemed that it was impossible to keep a secret around here. Especially when the main gossip-monger had super-hearing...

**&&&&&**

**Gotham City-**

Batman was doing his rounds in Gotham City. He had been riding through the streets in his Batmobile listening out for any trouble on his Bat-Police Scanner. Some security guards in the Gotham City Natural History Museum had reported an intruder on the premises, so Batman headed in that direction.

The Dark Knight was stalking through the museum's exhibits being careful to avoid any of the security guards. He had to be careful not to surprise the guys and end up getting shot.

Batman stopped in his tracks when he felt himself tread in something. He looked down and saw a dark puddle of liquid on the ground. Batman knelt down to examine the dark liquid. He could tell by the sticky texture and metallic smell that the liquid was blood. Human blood. The Dark Knight then notice the half-concealed figure of one of the security guards lying facedown on the ground.

Batman turned the dead security guard over. The poor man's throat had been torn out. Parts of his body had been eaten as well. Batman's first thought was that Killer Croc was the perpetrator of this mess, but there was something with the body that didn't match to Croc's usual MO.

Batman stood upright as he heard something move above his head. He took out a batarang just in case.

'Hola, Batman.' A Spanish-accented voice growled from the shadows above the Dark Knight's head. 'It is such a pleasure to meet you again.'

Then Batman realised who had killed the guard. It was the male Cheetah that he and Wonder Woman had encountered during a charity ball several weeks ago.

'There's no use throwing that thing at me.' Sebastian growled as he stalked Batman. 'I am far quicker and stronger than you. Besides, I'm not the one you have to worry about.'

'Silver Swan.' Batman surmised. The male Cheetah had been accompanied by a woman with razor-sharp wings and claws.

'Wrong.' Sebastian chuckled. 'I do believe that you two have met before though.'

Batman realised his mistake when he heard the sound of many snakes hissing from behind him.

'Medusa...'

**TBC...**

**&&&&&**

**Next: Mark of the Gorgon- Part 2**

_Will Wonder Woman be able to rescue Batman from the clutches of Medusa? Tune in next time to find out..._


	12. Mark of the Gorgon: Part 2

**Uncanny Wonder Woman**

**Chapter 12: Mark of the Gorgon- Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Boston, Massachusetts-**

Diana was taking a little time off from her duties with the Justice League. The princess of the Amazons tapped the arm of her chair impatiently. She never knew that maternity leave could be so boring.

There was nothing on television that Diana fancied watching. Donna was off with Titans East, and Hippolyta had taken over Diana's duty with the League. Perhaps Bruce would be up for a visit.

Diana headed over to the telephone and dialled Bruce's number.

'Wayne Manor, how may I be of service?'

Diana recognised the cultured British voice straight away. It was Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce's butler.

'Oh, hello Alfred...' Diana smiled jovially. 'Is Bruce there? I'm at a bit of a loss what to do. I was wondering whether Bruce was busy or not.'

'I am afraid that Master Bruce is indeed busy right now, ma'am.' Alfred replied apologetically. 'It seems that there was a disturbance at the Gotham City National History Museum.'

Diana frowned at that. She knew that Bruce was a very busy man prowling the streets of Gotham and all, but she was hoping that he could spare some time to spend together.

'Having a little trouble, princess?'

Diana spun around at the sound of the voice, dropping the phone.

_'Circe!_' Diana snarled as she recognised the figure before her.

'It's nice to see that being a mother hasn't dimmed your memory.' Circe smirked evilly. 'Now, I have a proposition for yo...'

'Get out of my house, witch!' Diana snarled as she swung a punch, only for her hand to pass straight through Circe's head.

'What in Hera's name...?'

'Astral projection, dear.' Circe admired her nails nonchalantly. 'Now, do you want to hear what I have to say, or are you going to keep swinging at me like a silly person?'

'Make it quick, witch.' Diana demanded, barely keeping her anger in check.

Circe waved her hand, conjuring a magical scrying pool.

'Now, as you can see, I have your beloved Dark Knight held captive...'

'As Hera is my witness, if you have harmed Bruce in any way...'

Circe shook her head and tutted at Diana's temper.

'Dear, dear. Such impetuousness.'

Circe continued.

'I have your beloved Dark Knight held captive at my castle in Gotham. You can't miss it. It's a great big thing. It's all gothic and foreboding-looking. You are welcome to try and free him. If you can.'

And with that, Circe disappeared as suddenly as she had appeared.

Diana didn't even have to think what her next move was. She had to save Bruce!

* * *

**Gotham City-**

The wall to the castle exploded inwards in a cascade of bricks and mortar. Diana couldn't care less about taking the stealthy approach. All she cared about now was finding Bruce.

Diana looked about at her surroundings. She seemed to have landed in some kind of banquet hall. There were torches lit all around the room. There was also some kind of great big grille on the floor as well. Diana couldn't make out what, if anything, lived down there. It was too dark down there.

Diana's head snapped up as she heard a groan.

_'Bruce!' _

Diana ran straight towards some kind of energy cage that was holding Caped Crusader.

'Bruce, are you okay?'

The Dark Knight slowly sat up with a start.

'Diana! Look out!'

Bruce's words came too late as the grille underneath Diana's feet opened up, dropping her down into the room below.

'Well, that was silly of you, wasn't it?' Circe laughed as she stepped out of her hiding place in an alcove covered by a curtain. 'Very amateurish, princess.'

Diana flew up and attempted to smash her way through the now-closed grille. Unfortunately, the grille wouldn't budge. She was trapped.

'That's made out of enchanted steel, darling.' Circe knelt down to look down at Diana. 'Not even your god-given gifts will let you escape. That is unless you do one thing...'

'What do you want from me?' Diana asked, bristling with rage.

'Defeat my champion and I shall release you. Your beloved Dark Knight too.'

Diana's whole body felt repulsed at the mere thought of doing Circe's wishes, but there was no hope of escaping unless she did as the immortal witch said.

'Very well.' Diana relented as she landed back down on the straw-covered ground. 'I shall do as you wish.'

'Oh, this is going to be fun!' Circe clapped her hands excitedly. 'Perhaps I should have sold tickets.'

Diana spun on her heels as she heard a gate open behind her with a groan. She also heard the sound of several snakes hissing.

'I can't say that I like the venue, but who cares when I get the chance to kick your royal backside?' Medusa the Gorgon chuckled as she stepped out to meet her opponent.

Diana immediately averted her gaze. Even one little look at the Gorgon's fearsome countenance would turn her into stone.

'Very, good.' Medusa nodded. 'Hippolyta has trained you well. Most warriors would charge right in to battle. And we all know what happened to them, don't we?'

'_Keep on talking, fiend..._' Diana thought to herself as she scrabbled in the dirt for a weapon to use. Her golden lasso wouldn't be much use when she couldn't even look at her opponent.

Diana smiled to herself as she touched a shield that some unfortunate warrior had left behind. With one swift heave, Diana threw the shield at Medusa, promptly cutting off her head.

'**_WHAT?_**' Circe yelled in anger. 'What in the name of the Pits of Tartarus was that? This was supposed to be a battle to the death!'

'Best laid plans never go well, Circe.' Bruce smirked from his magical cage. 'Now, I believe we had a deal...'

'Deal, nothing!' Circe sneered. 'I wanted a fight to the death and I intend to get a fight to the death!'

Circe reached down to open up the grille so she could take on Diana herself. That was all the Princess of the Amazons needed. Circe was knocked off her feet as Diana came flying through the open grille.

'I shall make you pay dearly for this, witch!' Diana told her foe. 'Nobody kidnaps the father of my child!'

'Do your worst.' Circe sneered arrogantly. 'You can't hurt me, princess. I'm immortal.'

'Bruce, avert your eyes!' Diana ordered the immortal witch as she reached behind her back.

Bruce covered his eyes with his arm as Diana pulled out Medusa's head. Even in death the Gorgon's gaze could turn people to stone.

Circe cried out as she felt her skin begin to harden.

'I shall make you pay for this, Princess of the Amazons! Don't you think that I won't make you _paaaaaa..._'

'That's enough from you, witch.' Diana retorted as she tossed Medusa's head back into the pit.

'You do realise that she'll be back, don't you?' Bruce stated, now freed from Circe's magical cage. 'Things like that have a way of happening.'

'I'll be ready for her.' Diana sniffed as she helped Bruce up to his feet. 'But I am wondering where that male Cheetah and the Silver Swan have disappeared to.'

'Most probably planning a way to release Circe from her petrified tomb.' Bruce suggested as he let himself be led away.

Diana shook her head with a gentle sigh.

'Bruce Wayne, you really are a pessimist.'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Hippolyta Goes Wild**

_Hippolyta goes on her first mission with the Justice League. Could there be sparks between the Queen of the Amazons and the hero known as Wildcat? Tune in next time to find out..._


	13. Hippolyta Goes Wild

**Uncanny Wonder Woman**

**Chapter 13: Hippolyta Goes Wild**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Justice League Watchtower-**

Hippolyta, the Queen of the Amazons, was bored. She had been a part of the Justice League for several weeks now, and had hardly seen any action at all. The only crime that she had to fight was minor crimes in Boston as she took over Diana's patrol.

The blonde Amazon stared out of one of the view ports in the viewing level and sighed heavily. Hippolyta thought that she would have brought Amazon justice to many a villain by now. That was not the case.

'Penny for 'em.'

Hippolyta spun around with a surprised gasp, and swung a punch at her mystery visitor.

Wildcat narrowly avoided the punch and ducked to one side.

'Merciful Hera!' Hippolyta gasped. 'Wildcat! I did not realise it was you!'

'If that's how ya treat yer friends, I'd hate to think how ya treat yer enemies.' The veteran hero chuckled slightly. 'It was my fault for surprisin' ya anyway.'

'Did you wish to see me?' Hippolyta blinked. 'Are we to be called to action?'

'Afraid not.' Wildcat shook his head. 'Still no big bads to fight. It kinda makes ya think that there's something really big brewing. There's usually a lull in action whenever something _really_ bad goes down. Like that time Darkseid invaded.'

'Who is Darkseid?' Hippolyta blinked.

'One of the toughest guys that the League's had the bad luck to fight.' Wildcat explained. 'I think it would be better if ya talked to Superman, he knows Darkseid better than me. Their feud together is kinda... personal.'

'Thank you.' Hippolyta smiled. 'It is so nice of you to offer to help. As a matter of fact, you are the only one that has even spoken to me. And I do not mean the usual greetings.'

'Somebody's gotta look after the new guy... gal.' Wildcat smiled as he put an arm around Hippolyta's shoulder.

Hippolyta straightened up at the sensation. Wildcat quickly removed his arm. Perhaps he had overstepped the mark.

'Sorry.' The senior hero winced, anticipating a backlash of Amazonian butt-kicking. 'I didn't mean...'

'It is I who must apologise.' Hippolyta shook her head. 'It has been such a long time since I have even been in the presence of a man...'

'Not exactly all that lucky with the guys, huh?' Wildcat surmised.

'Not exactly.' Hippolyta shook her head. 'Remind me to tell you the truth about Heracles one time...'

'Don't you mean Hercules?' Wildcat scratched his head.

'Hercules is what the Romans call him.' Hippolyta told him. 'They stole all of our gods and goddesses. They just changed their names.'

'Well, it's not as if you can copyright gods, huh?' Wildcat chuckled slightly.

Hippolyta was about to reply when J'onn's voice called out from the loudspeaker.

'All available Leaguers report to the transporter bay immediately.' The Martian's voice told them.

'Looks like we finally get some action.' Wildcat grinned in relief. 'It's about time too...'

* * *

**Gotham City-**

Diana wasn't going to allow pregnancy spoil her training regimen. That was why she was down in the Batcave with Batman.

'Your reflexes are getting sloppy, Diana...' Bruce analyzed as he walked around Diana as he looked for any signs of weakness that he could exploit.

'Well, excuse me for being pregnant.' Diana tutted as she flexed her back muscles with a grunt.

'If your back hurts, we could always stop.' Bruce suggested.

'No. I'm fine.' Diana shook her head. 'I need to keep fit. I'm not going to let being pregnant be an excuse to turn into a slob.'

Diana aimed a kick at Bruce's chest, but the Dark Knight easily caught it and spun Diana around. That was just what Diana was hoping he would do.

'Always so predictable, Bruce.' Diana smiled as she dealt the Caped Crusader a karate chop to the shoulder. '_Now_ whose reflexes are getting sloppy?'

'And people find _my _newfound sense of humour disturbing...' Bruce quipped as he circled Diana again.

'Just shut up and fight.' Diana challenged him. 'You never used to talk so much during battle. Perhaps the Flash has become a bad influence.'

'Perish the thought.' Bruce replied as he aimed an elbow at Diana's head.

Just at that precise moment, Diana felt a jolt of pain shoot through her body.

'_Oh!' _Diana's knees wobbled as she clutched her stomach.

The sudden movement caused Bruce to lose his balance and fall flat on the floor. The Dark Knight picked himself up as soon as he fell on the floor.

'Diana, what's wrong?' Bruce put his arms around his lover in concern.

Diana looked up at Bruce, her face suddenly serious.

'Bruce... I think it's time!'

* * *

**Metropolis-**

Hippolyta steadied herself uncertainly as she was transported down to Metropolis. It was not an experience that she wished to repeat anytime soon.

'Don't worry.' Wildcat reassured her. 'Everybody's like that after their first teleport.'

'Just think yourself lucky that you're not Stargirl.' Supergirl started to laugh. 'She hurled all over Captain Atom!'

'I already told you that it was that dodgy burrito I ate!' Star Girl reminded Superman's cousin, her face red with embarassment. 'It's old news. Seriously, get over it!'

'Keep it down, you two.' Green Lantern ordered the two young heroines. 'We've got a job to do.'

'Isn't he cool when he's all authoritative and stuff?' Plastic Man smirked.

'So, what's the what?' Wildcat asked, completely ignoring Plastic Man's comment. 'J'onn just teleported us down here without an explanation who we're supposed to be fightin'.'

'It's Despero.' Green Lantern replied simply.

'Oh, great. Thanks for clearing that up.' Wildcat muttered.

'Despero?' A confused Hippolta inquired.

'Super-strong pink-skinned alien with enormous telepathic and telekinetic powers.' Supergirl explained. 'Comes from some planet called Kalanor. The last time the Big Seven faced him, he threw them around like ragdolls.'

'And we six are supposed to defeat him?' Hippolyta asked in astonishment.

'What's the matter, Your Majesty?' Plastic Man smirked. 'You're not scared, are you?'

Hippolyta barely had a chance to reply before Plastic Man was squashed down to the floor by a pink blur.

'_Despero!_' Green Lantern snarled angrily.

'That's my name, don't wear it out, as you Earthmen would say.' The alien warrior sneered. 'Is this all the almighty Justice League has sent against me? I am most hurt.'

'Not as hurt as you will be once we have finished with you.' Hippolyta shot back.

'Ooh, I like this one.' Despero grinned, flashing deadly-looking teeth. 'It's such a pity that I have to destroy you. You would have made quite a worthy consort.'

Hippolyta shook with rage. She didn't take this kind of crap when Heracles tried it, and she certainly wouldn't take this kind of crap from this alien fiend!

_**POW!**_

Despero hardly knew what hit him when Hippolyta sent him sailing into the air with a well-aimed punch to the chin.

Hippolyta looked at her fellow Leaguers, just staring back at her with dumbstruck expressions.

'What?'

Plastic Man kind of spoilt the mood as he popped straight up from the crater that Despero had made when he crashed down to earth.

'Okay! Where is he? I'll tear him limb from limb! Let me at him!'

'I think Hippolyta took care of him.' Supergirl said. 'We last saw Despero heading east somewhere.'

'Aww, nertz.' Plastic Man sulked. 'You women get all the fun.'

'We'd better follow Despero anyway.' Green Lantern told the team. 'He might have recovered already.'

And with that, the Leaguers took to the air.

Hippolyta took Wildcat by the hand.

'Here, let me assist you...'

'Are you sure?' Wildcat asked. 'I could hitch a ride with GL if ya want.'

'No. I insist.' Hippolyta told him. 'You cannot fly, whereas I can. It's the least I could do.'

Wildcat knew better than to disagree with the Queen of the Amazons, so he allowed himself to be carried up into the air.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Wonder Baby**

_Diana goes into labour and Hippolyta has to deal with Despero. Life is never simple when you're an Amazon..._


	14. Wonder Baby

**Uncanny Wonder Woman**

**Chapter 14: Wonder Baby**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'One day, I shall come back. Yes, I shall come back. Until then, there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. Just go forward in all your beliefs, and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine. Goodbye, my dear. Goodbye, Susan.'_**- The First Doctor (The Dalek Invasion of Earth)**

* * *

**The Batcave-**

Diana panted heavily as she sat up on the examination table inside the Batcave. Bruce had already taken the liberty of calling in an old friend for assistance. Bruce Wayne may have been the Goddamn Batman, but he obviously didn't have very much experience with delivering babies. That was why Doctor Leslie Tompkins was there. The kind grey-haired woman had almost been a surrogate mother to Bruce. Plus, the woman was a dab hand at stitching up the odd gunshot wound in a hurry.

'Please tell me the baby's ready...' Diana hissed through clenched teeth. 'I don't know whether I can take much more of this.'

'The baby will make an appearance when she's ready.' Leslie told the concerned Amazon. 'We can't hurry things like this. Just let nature take its course.'

Diana swore something in a language that Leslie didn't know and grabbed onto the side of the examination table for support as she felt another contraction, almost breaking it in half.

'Oh, my...' Alfred cleared his throat nervously. That nasty dent in the examination table would take quite a while to get fixed.

'Perhaps you should try to calm down, Diana...' Bruce suggested gently. 'It would be in the baby's best interest!'

'Don't you tell me what to do!' Diana snapped loudly, making Bruce jump slightly. '_I'm_ the one doing all the work here!'

'Diana, Bruce is only trying to help...' Leslie tried to calm Diana. 'You have to calm down, for your daughter's sake.'

The angry snarl slowly disappeared from Diana's face.

'I'm... sorry.' The Amazon apologized. 'I have never done anything like this before. Tell me, is giving birth always this painful?'

'I can't say from personal experience...' Leslie answered. 'But there is always a small degree of pain involved in childbirth.'

'Oh, that is just wonderful...' Diana grumbled, just as another contraction hit. 'Hera have mercy!'

Diana reached out and grabbed the nearest thing for support, which just happened to be Bruce's arm. The raven-haired Amazon tightened her grip, the bones in Bruce's arm starting to groan under the strain.

'Diana...' Bruce gritted his teeth through the pain. 'My arm...'

'_You_ did this to me, Bruce Wayne!' Diana snapped, her hormones getting the better of her once again. 'And I intend to put you through the same kind of pain that I am going through! We are in this _together!'_

Bruce tried to pry Diana's fingers off his arm, but couldn't quite better the Amazon Princess's strength. It looked like Diana wasn't the only one that was going to end up on the examination table.

* * *

**Metropolis-**

Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, flew through the skies of Metropolis, carrying Wildcat along with her.

'You make sure that you got a good grip, 'kay?' The veteran hero reminded Hippolyta. 'I'd make a pretty mess if you ended up dropping me.'

'There is no need to worry, Wildcat.' Hippolyta reassured her passenger. 'I will not drop you.'

'Look, down there!' Wildcat pointed down in the direction of the Metropolis Museum of Natural History, now with a great big hole in the ceiling. 'That must be where Despero landed!'

Hippolyta flew down into the hole.

'Shouldn't we wait until the other guys get here?' Wildcat asked. 'Despero ain't no pushover.'

'I cannot allow any innocents to be injured.' Hippolyta told her teammate as she looked around at her surroundings. 'You can keep an eye out for anybody that has become trapped. I will find Despero.'

Wildcat opened his mouth to try and discourage Hippolyta, but thought better of it. Hippolyta was the Queen of the Amazons. She wasn't some rookie, she knew a fair bit about the art of war.

A short distance away, Hippolyta walked into a section of the museum that held the Ancient Greek exhibit. She pressed her hand against a glass case that held what seemed to be an authentic Amazon sword. The blonde Amazon frowned slightly as she read the description of the sword on the case. Was this how the people of Patriarch's World saw the Amazons? As man-hating warrior women with a thirst for blood?

Hippolyta's musings were cut short as she saw something move behind her in the reflection of the glass case.

Hippolyta rolled out of the way just in time to see Despero demolish the glass case with one mighty punch.

'_Rraaagh! _Blasted woman!' The giant alien warrior roared in anger. 'I shall crush your bones into dust!'

'You are welcome to try, fiend.' Hippolyta challenged him. 'Come on, give me your best shot, as those in Patriarch's World would say.'

'You show an eagerness to die.' Despero chuckled, his laughter sounding like grating glass. 'Most admirable.'

Despero slammed his hands into the ground, creating a shockwave along the floor. Hippolyta flew up into the air to avoid the move.

'You fly as well?' Despero growled. '_Pfah! _That shall not help you!'

Despero picked up a large chunk of wood. A bronze plate claimed that it was a piece of the bough of the Argonaut's famous ship, the Argo. Hippolyta didn't need to be Queen of the Amazons to know that it wasn't anything like the Argo. As a matter of fact, most of the items in the exhibit were obvious fakes. Or they were Roman in origin and had been labelled incorrectly.

Despero threw the chunk of wood at Hippolyta, but the Queen of the Amazons smashed it into splinter with a well-aimed punch in midair.

'You are only prolonging the inevitable, woman!' Despero snarled angrily. 'If you surrender now, I will make your death a quick one.'

'I am an Amazon, Despero.' Hippolyta retorted. 'We _never_ surrender! Especially not to a fiend like you!'

'Oh, well. I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this...' Despero sighed as the third eye in the middle of his forehead started to open. 'You have brought this upon yourself...'

Hippolyta clutched her head with a scream of pain as her mind was set ablaze.

Despero smirked in triumph as his foe crashed down to the ground.

'No matter how mighty a being proclaims to be, they can never resist my hypnotic eye for long.' Despero commented as he strode towards the seemingly defeated Hippolyta.

However, the Queen of the Amazons wasn't as out of it as it appeared. Hippolyta began to reach for the Amazon sword that had fallen to the floor when Despero had smashed the glass case.

Hippolyta saw her moment to attack as Despero reached for her with one colossal hand. Hippolyta brought the sword down in one swift arc, swiftly cutting off Despero's hand at the wrist.

'RRAAAGHH!!' The alien warrior roared in pain as he clutched his bleeding stump. 'Foul temptress! You shall pay dearly for this!'

Hippolyta shielded her eyes with her free hand as Despero tried to take her down with another mind blast.

'Your powers are useless when I cannot see you.' Hippolyta pointed out as she brought her sword down upon Despero's head, almost cutting it in half.

Despero fell to his knees with a grunt of pain. Hippolyta slowly moved her arm away from her face to see whether her foe's powers still worked.

Fortunately, the sword blow had pretty much obliterated Despero's hypnotic eye.

Hippolyta sighed heavily, thankful that he foe was vanquished.

'Hera be praised...' Hippolyta leant against a nearby column with a heavy sigh. 'I thought he would never fall.'

'What in the name of Jeebus was going on here?'

Hippolyta slowly turned around to see Wildcat and the rest of the Leaguers run up.

'Hippolyta, are you alright?' Green Lantern asked, indicating her blood-spattered uniform.

'Do not worry...' Hippolyta smiled slightly. 'Most of this blood is not mine.'

'Then whose blood is it?' Supergirl asked.

'Umm... His, I think.' Stargirl replied, pointing at the fallen figure of Despero with a great big sword sticking in his face.

'Jinkies.' Plastic Man blinked in surprise. 'That was hardcore!'

'Not to rain on the victory parade or anything...' Green Lantern piped up. 'But we'd better get Despero out of here before he recovers.'

'But the guy's got a sword in his face!' Wildcat pointed out. 'How can somebody come back from that?'

'This is Despero.' Green Lantern explained. 'It would take something short of a nuke to totally destroy him.'

'Let's see how he will recover without a head...' Hippolyta said as he reached for the sword.

The other leaguers gawped at the Queen of the Amazons. Did she really say what they thought she said?

'That was a joke.' Hippolyta smiled. 'Perhaps I need to work on my sense of humour...'

* * *

**Gotham City-**

A rather bedraggled Diana lay back in her bed, gently cradling a small bundle swathed in a yellow blanket.

'She's beautiful.' Diana smiled happily as she looked at the sleeping newborn baby in her arms. 'The gods have truly praised us.'

Bruce matched his lover's smile and leant in to plant a gentle kiss on her cheek.

'You need to get some sleep, Diana.' The Dark Knight told the Amazing Amazon. 'This has taken a lot out of you.'

'Shouldn't we let everybody in now?' Diana asked. 'I am sure that Donna, Dick, and everybody would love to meet the new addition to the family.'

'Sleep first.' Bruce repeated his suggestion. 'They can meet Cassandra tomorrow.'

'Very well.' Diana nodded as she handed the little baby girl over to be placed in her crib. 'Childbirth is a most tiring experience. I would not wish to experience it again any time soon.'

Diana was asleep before her head had even hit the pillow. Bruce looked down at the tiny little girl sleeping away peacefully in the crib. He had never felt this happy. Not that Batman believed in that kind of thing, but he agreed with Diana. The gods had indeed blessed them.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Meet Cassandra**

_Diana and Bruce's friends and family meet little baby Cassandra._


	15. Meet Cassandra

**Uncanny Wonder Woman**

**Chapter 15: Meet Cassandra**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_"And if you're not down with that, I've got two words for ya... no, not 'Suck it'... Mmmmmm, beefy!" _**- Mankind**

* * *

**Gotham City-**

Diana was sitting in bed, her back propped up against some pillows. The proud Amazon was holding her newborn daughter in her arms. Childbirth was extremely tiring for the raven-haired princess, but she had found enough energy to feel up to seeing a few visitors. Bruce was seeing to the visitors outside.

Diana's first visitors would undoubtably be her sister Donna and her mother Hippolyta.

She looked up as she heard a knock on the door.

'Come in.' Diana told the visitor.

Her suspicions were correct, as Donna poked her head around the door.

'Is she asleep?' Donna whispered curiously, indicating her young niece with a nod of her head. 'I don't want to start squealing with glee if it means waking Cassandra up.'

'No, Cassandra's awake.' Diana smiled at her sister. 'Would you like to hold her?'

'Do you have to ask?' Donna chuckled as she carefully took Cassandra away from her mother. The young baby whimpered a little at being taken away from her mother.

'Hey, shush, shush, shush.' Donna cooed comfortingly. 'There's no need for that. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm your Auntie Donna. I'm gonna spoil you rotten and feed you up on sweets.'

'Donna, I think Cassandra is a little too young to be given sweets just yet.' Diana pointed out.

'I know that.' Donna shrugged. The young Amazon then grinned. 'But I can still spoil her rotten, right? Y'know, buy her lots of pretty things?'

'No decorative weaponry.' Diana told her sister. 'She could put an eye out.'

'Then don't let her play with your enchanted armour.' Donna stuck her tongue out in response.

Diana shook her head with a kind-hearted chuckle.

'Anyway, everybody knows that you're faking.' Donna teased. 'You're just holding out for more time off.'

'Donna, I _have_ just given birth.' Diana pointed out. 'You can't possibly expect me to resume my work with the League right away. I have to heal.'

'Heal what?' Donna a puzzled Donna blinked. 'It's not like your arm fell off or anything...' Then the young Amazon realised what was being said. 'Oh, healing _down there_. Right. Gotcha.'

Donna passed Cassandra back to her sister.

'Mom's gonna be up in a bit.' The young Amazon explained. 'She's just giving Bruce the low-down on that mission she went on with the League yesterday.'

'Mission?' Diana blinked in curiosity. 'What mission?'

'Oh, nothing really.' Donna shrugged nonchalantly. 'Just beating up some big pink guy called Despero in Metropolis.' Diana's jaw dropped.

'**_Despero?!_'** Diana spluttered in surprise. 'She took on that monster?! Great Merciful Hera! Is she alright?'

'Mom's fine.' Donna reassured her sister. 'Just a few bumps and bruises, nothing too serious. Which is more than I can say for Despero. Now, I didn't see it for myself, but Stargirl told me that she shoved a sword right into Despero's face!'

'Heh. That certainly sounds like Mother.' Diana chuckled. 'She would never just stab somebody through the heart. It always had to be the head.'

* * *

**A little while later-**

It was Hippolyta's time to visit. Donna had left the bedroom to give the Queen of the Amazons some time alone with her new granddaughter.

'Hera be praised...' Hippolyta gushed as she gently rocked Cassandra in her arms. 'She is such a beautiful child.'

'Bruce and I are very proud of her.' Diana smiled. 'I have never seen Bruce so happy. You know, I detected the smallest fraction of a smile on his lips earlier. Bruce would deny it, of course. According to him, the Dark Knight never smiles.'

'And what about you?' Hippolyta asked. 'How are you feeling?'

'A little tired, to tell you the truth.' Diana explained. 'At least when you gave life to me, you didn't have to go through the pain of labour.'

A mischievous smile slowly began to spread on Diana's face.

'What is this I hear about you and Wildcat?'

'I have no idea what you mean.' Hippolyta lied, her eyes darting about nervously. 'Ted and I are just friends.'

'Oh, so it's Ted now, is it?' Diana smiled. 'I never knew that you were on first name terms. Do you have his number? When are you having your first date?'

'Diana, I am more than two thousand years old.' Hippolyta told her daughter. 'I am sure that I can make my own choices concerning romantic encounters.'

'Oh, so it's a romantic encounter, is it?' Diana continued to tease.

Hippolyta gave her daughter a half-hearted glare.

'Did anybody ever tell you that you have developed an insufferable sense of humour ever since you gave birth?'

* * *

**Meanwhile-**

Meanwhile, Bruce was receiving hearty congratulations from Dick and Tim, the former and present Robins.

'I'm surprised that this didn't happen earlier.' Dick teased his former mentor. 'Y'know, with all the women you've been with.'

'Yeah!' Tim chipped in. 'Imagine what it would be like if you gave Catwoman a kitten, or Talia al Ghul a little Demon's Head all of her own.'

'Don't you two have to be in Jump City with the Titans right about now?' Bruce healf-heartedly scowled at the two younger heroes.

'Hey, we're only offering you congratulations.' Dick pointed out, a big grin on his face. 'I don't see that as a bad thing, do you, Tim?'

'Nope.' Tim shook his head. 'Congratulations all around.'

Bruce put his arm around his former protégé's shoulders as he thought of an idea to get his own back.

'Bruce... What're you doing?' Dick backed away slightly. He was starting to get nervous. The Goddamn Batman would never get touchy-feely with somebody.

'Say Dick, you and Koriand'r are becoming rather close...' Bruce said, his voice eerily calm.

'Yeah...' Dick looked back at Bruce nervously. 'What of it?'

'I would not be surprised by Starfire's reaction. If she learned Wonder Woman had a child...she might want one as well.'

All of the colour drained from Dick's face. Tim burst out laughing at the sight.

'Bwa-ha-haaa! Bruce got you good!'

'Shut up, squirt.' Dick retorted. 'Don't make me tell him about that Spoiler girl you've been seeing.'

Tim winced at the mention of the purple-clad vigilante that he had an eye for. He then noticed that Bruce had raised an eyebrow in his direction, as if he wanted to know more.

'_D'oh!_'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: She's Back!**

_Circe has escaped from her stony prison and is back for revenge. This time the immortal sorceress has a different plan of attack, namely turning the male population of Gotham into animals!_


	16. She's Back!: Part 1

**Uncanny Wonder Woman**

**Chapter 16: She's Back!- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_Insolent Trickster! You dare to strike... **(hit by a chair)**...You dare to strike- **(hit by a table)**...You dare... **(covered by a tablecloth) **QUIT IT! ...oh no... **(hit by a grand piano)**_**- Circe (Justice League Unlimited: This Little Piggy)**

* * *

**Gotham City-**

It was some time in the afternoon in Gotham City. Innocent civilians were sent scattering as the wall to a nearby bank exploded outwards. The Riddler strode out of the building alongside his bazooka-toting lackeys.

'Riddle me this, boys...' The Riddler spoke to the hired thugs. 'When is Gotha... **_Ow!_**'

The Riddler never got to finish his question as he was hit in the a head by a Birdarang. Robin swung down on a rope and subdued the puzzle-themed purloiner's goons with well-aimed kicks to their faces.

'Quiz time's over, Riddler!' The Boy Wonder told the green-hued quizmaster. 'Now, why don't you do us all a favour and come along nicel... **_Aghhh!_**'

The Riddler blinked in surprise as Robin doubled over in pain.

'Oh, this is too easy...' The Riddler smirked as he aimed a gun at the Boy Wonder's head. Unfortunately for the villain, but fortunately for Robin, he never got the chance to fire one shot as he soon doubled over in pain as well.

'**_RAGG_**hat's happ**_RRGGH_** to m**_RGH?!_**' The Riddler growled as course brown fur started to sprout all over his body.

Robin couldn't answer as he was too busy coping with the pain of his arms starting to morph into wings. Both of them were going through some kind of fearsome metamorphosis. The Riddler was turning into a moose while Robin was gradually changing into his namesake: a red-breasted robin!

Once the change was complete, a sleek figure stepped up to the two creatures. An evil grin spread across the woman's face.

'What's the matter, dear?' Circe asked the twittering Robin. 'Did that hurt?'

The angry little red-breasted bird tried to peck at the chuckling sorceress, but ended up being grabbed in the furry spotted hand of Circe's lackey, the male Cheetah, Sebastian Bellasteros. The feline villain opened his mouth and went to shovel the struggling Robin inside.

'No, Sebastian...' Circe shook her head. She lightly slapped the feline man's hand, making him release Robin. 'We don't eat our enemies.'

'But I'm hungry...' Sebastian sulked. 'I haven't eaten since...'

'You ate the owner of that jewel clerk when we went to pick up Scarecrow after he turned into a well... crow.' Circe pointed out. 'Heh. Talk about ironic.'

* * *

**Wayne Manor-**

The mysterious goings on weren't just limited to the streets of Gotham, Bruce Wayne found that out once he discovered that his trusty aide Alfred had been transformed into a chimpanzee. The Dark Knight hadn't been able to help much as he soon started to transform himself. the World's Greatest Detective found himself being transformed into a bat. Unexpected but appropriate.

Diana had just walked back into the mansion after talking her young daughter for a walk. The Amazon princess gawked at the state the mansion had been left in. Chairs had been upturned and the drapes had been torn. It looked like a bomb had gone off!

'What in Hera's name went on here?' Diana thought out loud. 'Bruce, are you okay? _Bruce?_'

'I don't think he's here.' Donna told her sister as she knelt down beside a torn cowl. 'Something really bad must have happened here for Bruce to leave without telling anybody.' The elder Amazon took the cowl.

'That's odd...' Diana frowned. 'Bruce never brings his cowl up here. Alfred doesn't allow costumes outside the cave...' She tried to raise the Dark Knight on her communicator. 'Hades's beard!' Diana growled in anger. 'I can't raise Bruce on his League communicator.'

'I don't see any sign of Alfred, either.' Donna frowned in concern. 'No Tim or Dick, either.'

'_Wonder Woman, are you there?_' Black Canary's tinny voice asked through Diana's League communicator.

'I'm here, Dinah...' Diana replied. 'What's wrong?'

'It's Ollie...' The blonde-haired heroine explained. 'We were having dinner when he just... freaked out. He started to have some kind of fit, then he started to change into some kind of animal. I think it was a wolf. I tried to chase after him, but he just ran off!'

'That is most strange...' Diana tapped her chin in thought. 'Stay where you are and I'll come and meet you.'

The raven-haired princess then turned to her sister.

'Donna, take Cassie to Leslie Tompkins's surgery in the East End. She'll be safe there. Then come and meet me back here.'

Donna simply nodded in response and took her niece in her hands before flying off to find the fair doctor.

* * *

**Later-**

Diana had met up with Black Canary and had brought her back to the Batcave. The two Leaguers, along with Donna, had sought out anybody else who had experienced the same things that they had, namely men changing into beasts. Hippolyta had been shopping with Ted Grant. That was until the veteran hero had changed into a panther. The Amazon Queen barely had time to defend herself before the transformed Wildcat had bolted.

Huntress had also been there. She had been... entertaining the Question when the conspiracy-loving vigilante had changed into a raccoon.

Starfire was there too. She was in the Gotham Museum of Modern Art with Dick Grayson when the former Boy Wonder transformed into a blackbird.

Supergirl, Zatanna, Shayera, Barda, Vixen, and several members of the Titans had turned up as well. Their other halves, or the men that they had been fighting crime with at that precise moment had all disappeared in mysterious circumstances.

'This whole thing stinks of bad magic.' Zatanna frowned, shaking her head. 'But who could have done such magic in such a magnitude?'

'I know the very person...' Hippolyta told the assembled heroines. 'This has Circe's fingerprints all over it. Turning people into animals is what you call her M.O. Just ask Odysseus and his men.'

'Then what are we going to do about it?' Supergirl asked. 'We can't just charge in all gung ho-like. Some of us are vulnerable to magic, you know.'

'We will have to split into teams.' Diana explained. 'Each team will be led by myself, Donna, or my mother. Our primary concern is to capture any heroes that have been changed into animals before they hurt themselves or any innocents.'

'I'm getting in reports of female villains running through the streets...' Shayera told the othe rheroines as she used her League communicator to listen in to the police radio band. 'They're hunting the transformed heroes!'

'And the transformed inhabitants of Arkham Asylum have taken over!' Vixen piped up. 'They're trashing the whole place!'

'I'd wager that Circe has chosen Arkham as her base of operations.' Diana surmised. 'Supergirl, Vixen, Dolphin, and Jade are going to combat the villains hunting the heroes with Donna. Zatanna, Raven, Starfire, Arrowette, and Rose, you are with Hippolyta. It's your job to round up the transformed heroes and try to find some way to change them back. Black Canary, Barda, and Huntress, you're with me. We're going to head to Arkham Asylum to take on Circe.'

And with that, the heroines all split up to go about their separate missions. Hopefully they would all be successful in finding a way to stop all this chaos...

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: She's Back!- Part 2**

_Diana's team takes on Circe in her Arkham hideaway. Unfortunately for them, Circe has backup: She has transformed the inmates of Arkham into deadly beasts! Will Diana and her team be able to defeat the sorceress and turn the heroes back to normal? Tune in next time to find out... _


	17. She's Back!: Part 2

**Uncanny Wonder Woman**

**Chapter 17: She's Back!- Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Gotham City-**

Gotham City was in a very sorry state. An army of female supervillains were running amok. One such female villain was the blonde young woman known only as Kitten, the daughter of Killer Moth. The girl was sitting on a bench watching her mutated moth pets devour the city while she held a gilded cage on her lap. Inside the cage was the former Boy Wonder, now known as Nightwing. Nightwing had been transformed into a blackbird. Kitten could barely resist the offer that Circe gave her: Create havoc in Gotham, and her beloved Robbie-Poo would be hers forever. Okay, he had grown up, and taken on a new name and costume, but to Kitten, he was still her Robbie-Poo. The trasnformed Nightwign flapped about in his cage frantically, trying desperately to find a way out. For him, Kitten brought back bad memories.

'Oh., I can't believe how lucky I am, Robbie-Poo...' Kitten gushed as she hugged her cage tight, making Nightwing tweet in fear. 'All I had to do was unleash my pets and now I've got you to keep as my own! Although, it would have been nicer if Circe hadn't transformed you. Perhaps I could ask her to fix that later...'

Kitten watched as the super-strong villainess known as Rampage wrestled a rhino to the ground. A rhino that up until recently had been the Justice Leaguer known as Atom Smasher. Star Sapphire was there too. The pink-clad villainess was chasing after an iguana that had once been the legendary Green Lantern Hal Jordan.

'Get back here, Jordan!' The villainess commanded as she flew after the scuttling lizard. 'Breaking off your tail won't save you now!' The large green lizard looked back and gave Star Sapphire the iguana equivalent of a raspberry. 'Oh, you think you're funny? Come back here and I'll show you how funny I think you are!'

Kitten hopped off her bench and decided to make a move. Gotham City was starting to get a little bit too crowded for her taste.

'Come on, Robbie-Poo. Let's get out of here...'

'His name is no longer Robin, and he is _still _not your poo!'

Kitten spun around at the sound of the familiar voice. Her face fell once she saw who was talking to her. It was Starfire, the Tameranian princess and charter member of the Titans. She also happened to be Nightwing's fiancé. Thje golden-skinned alien was none-too-happy to see Kitten in the possession of he rman, albeit in his feathered form. Her presence made Nightwign give the blackbird equivalent of a releived sigh.

'You can't have him!' Kitten hugged her cage tight. 'Circe said I could have Robbie-Poo all to myself!'

'Then it shall be my pleasure to _take_ him from you.' Starfire growled, her eyes starting to glow bright green.

Kitten let out a shriek as a Starbolt blasted her off her feet. Upon falling from Kitten's hands and hitting the ground, the door to Nightwing's cage popped open and the transformed hero made his escape.

Starfire smiled at the avian Nightwing as he fluttered around her head, twittering lovingly.

'You are quite welcome, Nightwing. And I love you too.' Starfire smiled warmly as she held out her hand so Nightwing had somewhere to rest. 'Now, let us find Zatanna, so that she may return you to normal.' She flew off, being very careful not to let Nightwing get harmed.

* * *

**Arkham Asylum-**

While the other heroines were rounding up the transformed heroes and attempting to prevent the army of female villains from hunting them down, Diana made her way to Arkham Asylum with her team to take down the one person that was responsible for all this mess: the immortal sorceress known as Circe!

Diana had decided that it would be best if she and her teammates split up. It would make finding the sorceress easier, and there would undoubtably be the asylum's staff to help.

Diana cautiously stepped through the eerie darkness of the asylum. The Amazon princess had never visited the place before, and she was glad of that. Arkham Asylum gave her the creeps, and Diana of Themyscira didn't scare easily.

'_HA-HA-HEE-HA-HEE!!_'

The Amazing Amazon froze at the sound of the maniacal laughter. It laugh sounded like it came from the Joker, but it sounded more animalistic. Diana held her golden lasso tight and soldiered onwards. She then sensed a presence behind her.

'**_ROAAAARR!!_**'

Diana dove out of the way just in time, as a giant polar bear took a swipe at her with its massive paws. The beast must have once been the frigid villain known as Mr Freeze. Circe always did have a love for irony.

'Doctor Fries, I don't wish to hurt you...' Diana tried to calm the rampaging arctic beast, using her ability to communicate with animals. 'You are not thinking for yourself. You are under the control of Circe...'

Unfortunately, Freeze wasn't listening. The polar bear loud out another fierce roar as it charged at Diana. The Amazon princess tried to roll with the blow, but ended up being smashed through a wall into one of the inmates' cells.

An angry hiss made Diana get back up to her feet in a hurry. The cell had belonged to the reptilian villain known as Killer Croc, now having been transformed into his namesake.

'Oh, this is just wonderful...' Diana grumbled to herself. 'I wonder how many other inmates Circe has transformed into her pawns...'

As if in answer to the Amazon princess's question, more transformed beasts slunk into the broken cell. There was a two-headed hydra that was one Two-Face, a black panther that was once Black Mask, and an elephant with a ventriloquist's dummy on its back that was once the Ventriloquist. Diana recognised the dummy as Scarface. Last, but by no means least, was a laughing hyena that was once the Joker.

'_HA-HA-HEE-HA-HEE!!_' The hyena laughed as it advanced on Diana, an insane hunger in its eyes.

The Amazon looked around her for a way to escape the cell, but she was backed against a wall. There was no escape for her this time!

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

Somewhere in the nether regions of Arkham Asylum, the mastermind behind all of the magical chaos was watching the action through a magical scrying pool.

'Oh, this is going to be so much fun!' Circe applauded. 'It's a pity that I couldn't have taken the princess on by myself, but I'm having too much fun here with her dear, old Batman.'

Circe turned to poke at a bat hanging in a cage beside her, earning a hiss from the former Dark Knight.

'Oh, shush, you.' Circe tutted. 'I never knew Batman could be such a grouch. Who would have thought that such a moody so-and-so would have such a beautiful singing voice. I should have transformed you into a nightingale, or something'

'But what if the stinky princess beats 'em all up?' A little voice piped up.

Circe smiled down at the purple-haired girl standing next to her.

'Mommy's got just the thing, Lyta...' Circe told her daughter. 'You remember Superman, right?'

'Uh-huh.' Lyta nodded in understanding. 'He's always hanging out with the stinky princess and the stoopid Batman.'

Circe stepped back to show her daughter a figure trapped in a cage of magical energy. The figure had bony protrusions sticking out of its face and was dressed in a tattered red-yellow-and-blue costume. It looked like a cross between the Man of Steel and that Doomsday creature that the Justice League fought a few years ago.

'Well, let's just say that I have a plan up my sleeve...'

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

**Next: She's Back!- Part 3**

_If Diana ever survives the attack from the transformed inmates of Arkham Asylum, then she must find a way to beat a transformed Superman! Oh, and there's Circe too._


	18. She's Back!: Part 3

**Uncanny Wonder Woman**

**Chapter 18: She's Back!- Part 3**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Arkham Asylum-**

Wonder Woman was having one of those days. First, several male heroes had been transported to Gotham City and had been magically transformed into beasts, then a veritable army of female villains descended on the city, and proceeded to hunt the transformed heroes. Wonder Woman had organised a group of female heroes to target the mess. She had split up the heroines into two smaller groups. One group would try to stop the villainesses from harming the transformed heroes while another group tried to find a way to turn the heroes back. The last group, of which Diana was in charge of, were to hunt down the person responsible, namely the immortal sorceress known as Circe.

Diana had split up from her group and went in search of Circe herself. Unfortunately, the sorceress hadn't just transformed heroes into beasts, she had done the same to several of Arkham's male inmates!

Diana ducked an attack from Hydra-Two-Face and kicked the transformed villain in the gut, eliciting a hiss. The Amazon Princess couldn't have done what Heracles had done with the real Lernaean Hydra during his infamous Twelve Labours and cut off its head, as they only would have grown back. There was no telling what would have happened to Hydra-Two-Face once he returned to normal.

Diana blocked one the creature's gnashing mouths with her silver bracelets and grabbed the creature's second neck.

'I am truly sorry about this.' The Amazing Amazon apologised sincerely as she swung the screeching Hydra-Two-Face around, nailing Hyena-Joker and Panther-Black Mask with the creature's whip-like tail. 'It's nothing personal. You'll all thank me once you return to normal.'

That just left Elephant-Ventriloquist, Polar Bear-Mr Freeze and Crocodile-Killer Croc.

Crocodile-Killer Croc charged at Diana, only for her to dodge out of the way and bind the creature's snout with her magical lasso. With a mighty heave, Diana flung the transformed Croc into the air only to come crashing down on top of Polar Bear-Mr Freeze, knocking out both villains.

Unwinding her lasso from the unconscious Croc, Diana turned to face the transformed Ventriloquist. The villain seemed to be reluctant to face her. Diana then remembered that elephants weren't a particularly aggressive species. She would be fine just as long as she didn't make any sudden moves.

'It's okay…' Diana reassured the trasnformed Ventriloquist calmly as she slowly began to back away. 'I don't wish you any harm.'

Elephant-Ventriloquist just flapped its ears and turned its back. Apparently, the transformed villain had lost interest with the fight and was now occupying its time by playing with Scarface. Diana breathed a sigh of relief as she backed out of the door and headed off on her way to find Circe.

* * *

**Later-**

Fortunately, Diana didn't encounter any more transformed villains on her journey to the nether regions of the asylum, where Circe would have undoubtedly hidden herself.

The eerie silence of the asylum spooked the dark-haired Amazon greatly, and she didn't spook easily. There was something in the air that chilled the Amazon Princess to the bone. She'd rather be at home looking after her newborn daughter. It barely seemed like Diana had spent any time with little Cassandra since she was born. Perhaps she could take some time off once all the fuss was over and done with.

A low growl snapped Diana back to reality.

'What in Hera's name…?'

The princess squinted as she saw a large figure partially obscured by the shadows. She could just about make out the shape of a long red cape flowing down the person's back.

'Superman…?' Diana blinked. 'Clark, is that you?'

She soon got her answer as the figure stepped out of the shadows. This was no ordinary Man of Steel, however. He had been transformed along with the rest of the male heroes.

Diana gasped in shock when she saw the state that Superman was in. His skin had taken on a dull grey texture and there were bony protrusions all over his body.

'Oh Clark, what has that witch done to you?' Diana shook her head in sympathy as she made a move to comfort her friend.

Doomsday-Superman let out an angry roar and took a swipe at Diana with a huge bony fist, knocking her to the ground.

'Clark…' Diana grunted as she slowly got up to her feet. 'You are not yourself. Circe has changed you. Please, try to see sense.'

'Oh, I'm afraid that the old Man of Steel that you used to know is long gone.' An evil voice chuckled from the darkness. 'Hello, Diana. I wish I could say that it's a pleasure to see you, but we'd both know that I'd be lying.'

'Circe!' Diana snarled as she spun around to try and get a look at the immortal sorceress. 'You shall pay dearly for this!'

'Hmm, I don't think I will.' Circe retorted. 'You see, my plan can't possibly fail this time. Well, I say plan… It's mostly just an excuse to see the Big Blue Boy Scout beat the snot out of you.'

The purple-haired sorceress then gave Doomsday-Superman a nod, signaling that he should continue.

'_**RWAAAWWR!!**_' The transformed Man of Steel bellowed as he charged towards Diana. The Amazon Princess barely managed to avoid another blow from her friend's massive fists.

'Oh, this is so much fun to watch!' Circe applauded from the sidelines. 'I wish that Lyta could see it now, but I doubt that something like this would be suitable for a child's eyes.'

Doomsday-Superman tried to slam his fists into Diana's shoulders, but she was ready for the attack and blocked it with her silver bracelets. She couldn't take many more blows like that. It was times like these that made Diana wish that she had some Kryptonite handy.

Then an idea struck her: Superman is vulnerable to magic! That included such things as magically-enchanted weapons, and Diana had one such enchanted object upon her person: her enchanted tiara!

'I'm sorry, Clark…' Diana apologised as she removed the tiara from her head. Doomsday-Superman just roared in response and charged at her once more.

Diana tossed her enchanted tiara like a Frisbee, aiming for the transformed Superman's throat. The tiara found its mark and embedded itself in its intended spot.

Doomsday-Superman grunted in surprise and pain and fell to his knees, clutching at his throat.

'Well, that wasn't fun at all.' Circe tutted. 'You really know how to rain on somebody's parade.'

'Give it up, Circe!' Diana demanded. 'Return the heroes to normal and I shall go easy on y…'

'You leave my mommy alone!'

'What…?' Diana spun around to take a look at the new arrival. A little purple-haired girl ran up to Circe and hugged the sorceress's legs.

'Leave my mommy alone, you big meanie!'

Diana could barely believe her ears. Did the little girl just call Circe 'mommy'?

'Oh, don't look so surprised, Princess.' Circe rolled her eyes. 'I have to do _something_ to occupy myself when I'm not tormenting you!' She smiled and patted Lyta's head.

Diana's shoulders slumped. She had been ready to tear into Circe, but now she couldn't. She couldn't attack the sorceress in front of her daughter.

'Circe, I'll make you a deal…' Diana sighed heavily. 'Return the heroes to normal and I shall let you and your daughter leave without incident.'

'My, you're so kind.' Circe smiled sarcastically as she waved her hands about. 'There, my spell's undone.'

Circe took her daughter's hand and started to walk away.

'Come along, Lyta. The Princess has spoilled all our fun now.'

Diana didn't even watch Circe leave. She was too concerned with her own thoughts. Yes, she had won the battle, but why did she feel so bad about it?

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Meet Diana Prince**

_Meet Diana Prince: Curator of Greek Mythology at the Boston Museum of Natural History._


	19. Meet Diana Prince

**The Uncanny Wonder Woman**

**Chapter 19: Meet Diana Prince**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All fmailiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Justice League Watchtower-**

It was Diana's first official day back after having her baby. As much as the Amazon Prinncess loved spending time with little Cassie, she couldn't wait to get back to business with the Justice League. She had been called into action when Circe turned all the male heroes into beasts, but that wasn't official League business.

The Amazon had also brought Cassie with her. All of her fellow Leaguers were anxious to see the new baby. Well, the women were. The men started to get skittish whenever babies were mentioned. The men who were already in relationships were especially skittish.

The female members of the Justice League in the cafeteria were gushing over little Cassie, while their other halves looked on with abject horror.

'Aww. Isn't she the cutest thing?' Black Canary cooed.

'Look at her ickle-wickle hands.' Supergirl gushed. 'And her nose. And her feet.'

Shayera leant over and tickled Cassie's belly, eliciting a giggle of joy from the baby.

'Koochie-koochie-koo.'

A rather nervous Green Arrow looked over at an equally nervous-looking John Stewart.

'You'd better be ready for a crazy week, GL.' The Emerald Archer grimaced.

'What do you mean?' The African-American Green Lantern blinked in confusion.

'You've seen how all of the women have been reacting to Wondy's new baby.' Green Arrow pointed out. 'You just know that they're gonna get all broody.'

'Oh, come on, Queen.' John waved it off. 'That's just crazy talk. You've been hanging out with the Question too much.'

Black Canary and Shayera both turned around at one and looked at their other halves, as if they had just heard what they were talking about.

'Uh-oh...' Green Arrow's face went pale. 'It begins...'

'Ollie, I want a baby!' Black Canary demanded. Green Lantern just snickered at that. Until Shayera ran up and grabbed him by the collar.

'Give me your babies, John!' The exiled Thanagarian growled the command at her lover.

'Not so crazy now, am I?' Ollie smirked.

'Help me...' John whimpered.

Lying comfortably in her mother's arms, Cassie started to yawn sleepily. It had been a busy day for the little girl, meeting all these new people.

'I think it's about time we went home.' Diana smiled apologetically at her friends. 'It's past Cassie's bedtime.'

'Aww, don't go.' Supergirl sulked. 'We wanna see the baby some more.'

'Do you want to look at a baby that's cranky from no sleep?' Diana asked. 'No, I didn't think you would.'

The Amazing Amazon gathered Cassie up in her blanket and turned to leave. That was when the Flash ran up with an urgent message.

'Bats says he wants to talk to you about something back at the 'Cave.' The Scarlet Speedster explained. A grinning Plastic Man stretched over to the two heroes.

'Busted!' Plastic Man grinned. 'You know that Bats is gonna tell her off for bringing a baby to the Watchtower.'

'Shut up, O'Brian.' Shayera retorted, swatting the stretchy hero upside the head, knocking his goggles askew. Plastic Man started to sulk.

'Aww, geez. Why do you guys always treat me like crap?' The reformed gangster complained. 'I bet you never treated Ralph Dibny like this.'

'We usually leave that to his wife.' Black Canary smirked. 'I think we all know who's in charge there.'

* * *

**The Batcave-**

Diana had returned to Earth via her invisible jet and was waiting in the Batcave to see what Batman wanted her for. He couldn't have known about Diana taking Cassie to the Watchtower already, could he?

'Bruce, what's taking you so long?' Diana asked impatiently. 'Do you need me to give you a hand with anything?'

'I'm fine thank you, Diana.' The Dark Knight's voice replied from a large walk-in closest where he kept his spare cowls and capes in. 'I won't be much longer.'

The dark-haired woman drummed her fingers on the side of the Bat-Computer. She really wished that she hadn't have left Cassie with Alfred. She wasn't doubting the man's skills in babysitting, but she would have preferred to have been with her daughter, if only to pass the time.'

True to his word, Bruce Wayne didn't take very long to do what he needed to do in the confines of his closet. Diana watched as Bruce carried a large, but thin black box.

'This is for you, Diana.' Bruce explained as he handed over the box.

'But it isn't even my birthday.' Diana blinked in confusion. 'What's the occasion?'

'Just open the box.' The dark-haired billionaire told her. 'I think you'll be presently surprised.'

Diana did as she was advised and opened up the box. She pulled out what seemed to be a costume very similar to Bruce's, but totally black.

'Umm… okay.' Diana frowned slightly. 'You gave me a new costume. Why? I'm not in need of a makeover, or anything.'

'There's a very good reason for that.' Bruce explained. 'You have been spending a lot of time in Gotham recently, as well as being seen on the town with Bruce Wayne. It's only a matter of time before people but two-and-two together…'

'This is about you being paranoid again, isn't it?' Diana sighed in exasperation. 'I thought you had gotten over this, Bruce.'

'You don't even have a second identity, Diana.' Bruce continued.

'I never really saw the need.' The Amazon shrugged. 'And before you say about protecting those that I love, I'd like to remind you that the people that I love and care about can handle themselves quite well on their own. Or have you forgotten how strong Amazons are? Even those without skills granted to them by the gods.'

The Caped Crusader sighed, knowing that he was fighting a losing battle. Diana could be quite stubborn when she wanted to be. The Amazon Princess was a very independent woman and wouldn't let any man tell her what to do, even if that man was the father of her child.

'Just try it for a little while.' Bruce tried to negotiate. 'If you don't like what I've arranged for you, then we can forget about the whole matter.'

'I guess it wouldn't hurt.' Diana shrugged as she looked at the rest of the contents of the box. She took out an ID card.

'Diana Prince, lecturer on Ancient Greek art at Gotham University.' She read. The Amazon raised a curious eyebrow.

'All it needs is your photograph.' Bruce explained. Diana then looked at him with a bemused expression as she held a pair of dark-rimmed glasses in her hands.

'The glasses were Clark's idea, weren't they?' Diana smiled slightly.

'If he can disguise his appearance with a simple pair of glasses, then so can you, I suppose.' Bruce speculated.

'Who knows…' Diana said as she put on the glasses and tied her hair into a loose ponytail. 'It might be fun pretending to be something else.'

Diana looked at her reflection in one of the screens of the Bat-Computer.

'Hmm, we'll have to do something about my clothes.' Diana stated as she looked at her brightly-covered Wonder Woman uniform. 'I dare say that what I'm wearing now would be a little garish for a university lecture. Not to mention that it would render the glasses pretty much redundant.'

'I'll tell Alfred to get you some clothes.' Bruce nodded in understanding. Diana gave the World's Greatest Detective a withering glare.

'Bruce, I am quite able to buy myself clothes.' Diana pointed out. 'Besides, it'll give me an excuse to try my new disguise.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Shopping With Amazons**

_Diana goes shopping for some new clothes to help her with her new secret identity. Unfortunately, an attack by the Silver Swan might just spoil her fun._


	20. Shopping With Amazons

**Uncanny Wonder Woman**

**Chapter 20: Shopping With Amazons**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Gotham City-**

Gotham City's commercial centre was abuzz with shoppers flitting in and out of the various stores. There were clothes stores like Lang's Lingerie, Sandsmark's Slacks, and Holland's Hosiery.

As well as the mandatory clothes stores, Gotham Commercial Centre had such places as Kord's Computers, Gordon's Books, as well as a florist shop called Sherwood Florist. That was where Diana was heading. Wayne Manor was in desperate need of sprucing up, and how better to brighten up the dingy mansion than with a few flowers?

Diana moved out of the way of a redheaded young woman that came walking out of the store. The Amazon Princess blinked in surprise once she recognised who it was.

'Barbara Gordon?' Diana blinked. 'Finally decided to step out of the clock tower, eh?'

'You can blame Dinah if you want.' The young woman formerly known as Batgirl smiled cheekily. 'She thinks I'm turning into a shut-in, or something.'

'Well, you did give up the cowl all of a sudden and hide yourself in that old clock tower.' Diana pointed out. 'Although, I admire what you have done with this new team of heroines.'

'Yeah, I thought it was time to show the men that they don't have a monopoly in the superhero business.' Barbara nodded.

'Well, it has been a joy talking to you, Barbara.' Diana smiled. 'You should come over to the Manor sometime.'

'I think I'll take you up on that offer.' Barbara nodded. 'I haven't paid Bruce a visit in a long time.'

'I think he's still expecting you to come back and be Batgirl again.' Diana sighed. 'You know how Bruce can get sometimes.'

'Yeah, I know what you mean.' Barbara nodded in confirmation. 'You'd think that he'd be happy that I'm working with my own team now.'

'Give him some time.' Diana gave the redheaded computer expert a friendly pat on the back. 'Bruce will soon come around. But if he doesn't, I'll kick his head in.'

Barbara just laughed at that. You wouldn't think it, but Diana had quite a fierce sense of humour.

'Well, I'd better get back to the clock tower.' Barbara sighed. 'The Birds of Prey aren't going to organise themselves, you know.'

Diana gave Barbara a wave goodbye before she walked into the florist and greeted the familiar face behind the counter with a happy smile.

'Hello, Dinah.' The Amazon Princess greeted the blonde woman otherwise known as Black Canary.

'Diana.' The blonde nodded in response. 'Haven't you brought Cassie with you?'

'I don't think Ollie would approve if I did that.' Diana chuckled slightly. 'You know how he gets around children. Although, I have heard rumours that you chased him around the Watchtower demanding that he give you babies.'

'I cna neither confirm or deny that incident.' A blushing Dinah shifted nervously.

'It would explain why Ollie is so skittish at the sight of a child recently.' Diana smiled.

'You'd think the guy had a secret lovechild somewhere.' Dinah laughed. 'But seriously, I don't think Ollie's the type for kids. I don't really see him changing diapers.'

'You could have said the same thing about Bruce before Cassie was born.' Diana smiled. 'But now he's an expert at changing diapers and burping babies.'

'Is there anything that Bruce can't do?' Dinah sighed.

'Synchronised swimming.' Diana stated matter-of-factly. 'It completely confounds him.'

'Now, I doubt that you came in here to complain about men…' Dinah responded. 'So, what can I help you with?'

'What sort of flowers do you think would brighten up Wayne Manor?' Diana asked. 'I respect what Alfred has done to keep the place from becoming totally depressing, but it needs a woman's touch.'

'Well, I suppose it depends what sort of flowers you like.' Dinah tapped her chin in thought. 'Also, you don't want anything that clashes with the décor, or anything that smells too strong. We can't have the Dark Knight fighting crime smelling of pretty flowers, can we? The Joker would have a field day with that.'

'Do you have any flowers that are scentless?' Diana enquired. 'If such a thing exists.'

'I think we have something like that somewhere…' Dinah said as she walked around the counter to take a look. 'Just give me a second to look for the…'

The blonde heroine's words were cut short as the store was shook by a nearby explosion.

'Great merciful Hera!' Diana gasped. 'What was that?'

'It's got to be Amethyst's jewellery store.' Dinah responded. 'That place is always getting hit by thieves. I don't know why the owner doesn't just move somewhere else.'

'Well, I suppose that shopping for flowers will have to wait.' Diana sighed. 'I knew everything was going too well.'

Dinah watched as the raven-haired Amazon spun round-and-round, creating a miniature tornado. Dinah quickly grabbed a potted fern that threatened to fall on the floor. Fortunately, the mini tornado soon receded to reveal Diana clad in the black Bat-like outfit that Bruce had given her.

'Wow. Where'd you learn to do that?' An impressed Dinah blinked.

'Oh, this?' Diana smiled in response. 'It's just something that my mother taught me.'

* * *

**Outside-**

The scene outside Sherwood Florist was chaos. Cars had been upturned and several fires had already broken out. The police had arrived on the scene right away, but the person behind the jewellery robbery wasn't one of Gotham's usual weirdos or psychopaths.

The Silver Swan laughed out loud as she flew into the air and easily dodged the bullets that the police shot at her.

'Just once, I'd like a day to go by where I don't get interrupted halfway through lunch!' Harvey Bullock grumbled as he took refuge behind a police car to reload his gun. 'That pizza's gonna get cold now.'

'What are you talking about, Harv?' Renee Montoya rolled her eyes. 'You love cold pizza. You always say that it's the breakfast of champions.'

'It's the principle of the matter, Montoya.' Bullock grunted. 'I hate getting' interrupted when I'm eatin'. Who is this psycho, anyway? She don't look like none of our normal wackos. Friend of the Penguin, D'you think?'

'That's the Silver Swan, Harv.' Montoya told her partner. 'She's one of Wonder Woman's lot.'

'Then why ain't she here?' Harvey complained. 'It's bad enough that we got people like the Joker and Two-Face on the loose, but now we gotta deal with other heroes' freaks.'

'Hey, I heard that, piggy!' Silver Swan retorted as she landed on top of the car that Bullock and Montoya had been taking refuge behind. 'It isn't nice to call people names, y'know.'

'Step away from the police car, Silver Swan!'

'The hell…?' The silver-clad villainess snarled as she spun around to get a look at whoever was foolish enough to try and stop her.

'I'm not going to tell you again…' The bat-clad Diana told her foe. 'Now, please, give up while you still can.'

'I don't know who you are, lady, but you've made a big mistake coming out here.' Silver Swan told the new arrival, not realising that it was Wonder Woman in disguise. 'Now, get lost and I'll kill you quickly.'

'I was hoping you'd say that.' Diana smiled underneath her mask as she turned to regard Dinah, now dressed in her leathers and fishnets. 'Ready Canary?'

'And raring, uh… whoever you are.' The blonde responded. Diana then made a mental note to come up with a codename for her new identity. But first they had to defeat the Silver Swan!

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Next: What's In A Name?**

_Before Diana can come up with a codename for her new identity, she and Black Canary must take on Silver Swan. Plus: Firefly!_


	21. What's In A Name?

**Uncanny Wonder Woman**

**Chapter 21: What's In A Name?**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Gotham City-**

It was a typical day in Gotham City. Princess Diana of Themyscira, in her new civilian identity of Diana Prince, was doing a spot of shopping and had stopped off to have a chat with Dinah Lance, otherwise known as Black Canary. The nice friendly chat had been cut short when the Silver Swan had attacked a jewellery store across the street. Diana and Dinah had leapt into action right away.

'I hate newbies.' Silver Swan grimaced as she tucked the jewels that she had just stolen into her belt. 'Luckily for me, I've got back-up.'

A jet of flame burst out of the jewellery store door. Diana rolled out of the way, barely escaping the fireball. It didn't take the Amazon Princess very long to guess who Silver Swan had teamed up with.

'Garfield Lynns, also known as Firefly.' Diana remembered. She had read Batman's files on the pyromaniac villain. 'He isn't one to usually work with non-fire related villains.'

'He's mine.' Dinah responded. 'You take the shiny bird lady.'

Diana just nodded in response and turned to regard Silver Swan.

'I am only going to ask you once more, Silver Swan.' Diana told her foe. 'Now, please, surrender now. I don't wish to fight you.'

'Now, that's where we differ in opinion, newbie.' Silver Swan retorted. 'You really should have gone for a different line of work, cuz your crime fighting career is going to be a short and messy one…'

Diana was ready for her opponent's attack. She had battled Silver Swan several times before. The winged villainess always fought the same way. The young woman relied on her razor-sharp wings too much. It would be easy to take her down just as long as Diana could lure her into an enclosed space, then the silver-clad rogue would have to fight hand-to-hand, where she was seriously out-classed by Diana's fighting skills. Unfortunately, they were in the middle of the road, so Diana would have to think of another way to defeat her foe.

Silver Swan growled in anger as Diana avoided her attack and kicked her in the back, sending her tumbling into some discarded garbage bags.

'Rrrr! Why don't you stay still?' Silver Swan grimaced as she got back up to her feet, flicking a banana peel off her shoulder.

'Where would the fun be in that?' Diana retorted as she picked up a mailbox and tossed it at her enemy. Unfortunately, Silver Swan was too quick and used her razor-sharp wings to cut the flying mailbox into pieces.

'Is that the best you've got?' The silver-clad blonde woman laughed out loud. 'Geez. You really haven't been at this for long, have you?'

Nearby, Dinah had her own problems with the fire-wielding Firefly. The villain had her pinned down with an endless barrage from his flamethrowers.

'Now, why couldn't I wear something fireproof instead of these skimpy leathers and fishnets?' The blonde heroine grumbled to herself. 'If only I could get a chance to use my sonic scream...'

Dinah soon got her wish as one of Firefly's flamethrowers spluttered to a halt.

'Aww, nuts.' The pyromaniac grumbled as he tapped the fuel regulator on his wrist. 'Out of gas.'

That was all Dinah needed. She leapt out from behind the car that she had been using for cover and let rip with her sonic scream.

'_**EEEEEEE!!**_'

Firefly clutched his ears as the ear-splitting sonic wave sent him tumbling backwards, right into a fire hydrant. Water burst out from the broken hydrant, rendering Firefly's remaining flamethrower useless.

'Damn heroes…' Firefly grumbled as he shrugged off the fuel tank to his flamethrowers and removed his helmet. 'I don't need my flamethrowers to kick your butts!'

'Oh, is that so?' Dinah grinned as she dealt the villain a nasty roundhouse kick to the head. 'You shouldn't have taken off your helmet, Lynns.'

'Yeah, you just keep talking, witch!' Firefly spat back. 'I beat the snot out of Batman once, you know!'

'Yeah, in Bizarro World!' Dinah shot back as she knocked Firefly to the ground with an uppercut to the chin. 'Seriously Lynns, you're a the laughing stock of the super villain community. Hell, even Killer Moth has a better reputation than you, and that was only _after_ he turned himself into a flesh-eating freak.' **(1)**

Firefly leapt up with a bellow of rage only for Dinah to grab him and use his own momentum against him, slamming him onto the hood of a nearby police car. Montoya and Bullock both aimed their guns at the stunned villain.

'Stay right you are, Lynns!' Montoya ordered. 'Don't make us shoot you.'

'I'd do as the lady says, if I were you.' Bullock smirked. 'The lady ain't had had no coffee yet. Everybody knows how cranky Montoya gets when she ain't had her coffee.'

'Thanks for the vote of confidence, Harv.' Montoya rolled her eyes as she handcuffed Firefly's wrists together.

Once Firefly had been safely packaged into the back of a van, Montoya turned to thank Dinah for her help.

'Thanks for the assist, Canary.' The Latina police officer smiled in gratitude. 'But shouldn't you be helping your partner?'

'What's her name, anyway?' Bullock scratched his head in confusion. 'She ain't another addition to Batsy's crew, is she? I guess it was only a matter of time before we got a Batwoman.'

'I'm sure Batwoman can handle herself.' Dinah told the two police officers. 'She's a big girl. She doesn't need me watching over her.'

Back over with Diana and Silver Swan, the Amazon Princess had all but defeated her foe. Diana had the villain pinned to the ground, being extra-careful of her razor-sharp wings.

'To think I was only supposed to come here to distract Wonder Woman.' Silver Swan snickered. 'Circe never said that I'd run into you, newbie.'

The sudden revelation knocked Diana for a loop. All of this business with the jewellery robbery was just a distraction? What was Circe up to this time?

Unfortunately for Diana, Silver Swan took the Amazon Princess's momentary distraction as her time to escape. The silver-clad villainess leapt out from Diana's grip and flew away.

Diana just stood there and watched Silver Swan fly away, too stunned to say anything. Why did Circe want to distract her? What was the sorceress planning?

* * *

**Somewhere in London-**

While it was early in the afternoon in Gotham City, it was approaching late in the evening in Britain. Doctor Barbara Minerva, otherwise known as the former feline villainess called the Cheetah, was just getting home. Doctor Minerva had up until recently been sharing a house with Diana, but had decided to move on once little Cassandra was born. She felt that it would have been a better idea to let Diana have some time alone with her child. She didn't want to intrude on the princess's private time. Besides, with her new job, it wasn't feasible to stay in Boston, anyway.

Doctor Minerva sensed that something was wrong as soon as she stepped inside her flat. She turned off her watch that concealed her feline form with a hologram and carefully ventured further.

'There's no need to be afraid, Barbara…' A voice chuckled from the darkness. 'I don't mean to hurt you. Well, as long as you do as I say.'

'What do you want?' Cheetah demanded as she headed in the direction that the voice was coming from. 'Who are you? How did you get in here?'

Cheetah shielded her eyes as a green glow illuminated the hallway, revealing the form of the immortal sorceress known as Circe.

'Do I really need to explain myself?' Circe chuckled. 'I'm sure that everything is self-explanatory.'

'I don't want to have any part of what you've got planned.' Cheetah shook her head. 'I'm not doing anything to hurt Diana. She's my friend. And as far as my supervillain career is concerned, consider me retired.'

'I'm afraid that you don't have a say in the matter, my dear.' Circe tutted. 'You're coming along with me, no matter what.' The mutated scientists snarled. Didn't the witch get the hint?

'Like hell I will!' Cheetah reared up, preparing to attack Circe, only for the sorceress to transport her away with a wave of her hand.

Circe conjured a notebook and pen. The purple-haired sorceress ticked off Barbara Minerva's name from the list.

'One down, three to go!'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Diana's First Day**

_Diana's first day at her new job takes an unfortunate turn as Giganta goes on a rampage._

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

**(1)- **_Killer Moth turned himself into a mutant moth creature with a taste for flesh in '_The Uncanny Titans.'


	22. Diana's First Day

**Uncanny Wonder Woman**

**Chapter 22: Diana's First Day**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_'__I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when I'm Peter Davison. Better yet, wake me up when I'm Sylvester McCoy.'_- **Jon Culshaw as Tom Baker's Fourth Doctor (Dead Ringers)**

* * *

**Gotham University-**

A rather expensive-looking car pulled up to the parking lot outside Gotham University. A distinguished-looking man dressed in a grey chauffeur's uniform got out and opened the passenger's door. A black-haired woman wearing a sensible grey suit and matching skirt stepped out.

'Now Alfred, I really appreciate what you've done for me, but there really was no need to drive me here.' The incognito Diana, Amazon Princess, thanked her driver. 'I'm sure that a cab would have brought me here with no trouble.'

'Master Bruce insisted, I'm afraid.' Alfred Pennyworth, butler to billionaire Bruce Wayne, responded. 'And I sincerely doubt that a lowly taxi cab would suffice for your first day at work.'

'I'll see you at five o'clock, then.' Diana nodded in understanding. She knew better than to argue with Alfred. The English butler usually knew best.

Diana held her briefcase in her hand as she headed towards the entrance of the university. She had to check in with the dean before she actually started to teach any classes. That was if she was able to find his office first.

Diana stopped just before the main doors and took a look at a large map hanging on the wall. Perhaps that would be able to help her get her bearings.

'Looking for the dean's office, huh?' A kindly-looking young man with short black hair and a neatly-trimmed beard.

'Is it that obvious?' Diana bit her lip nervously.

'Don't worry.' The man reassured her, smiling warmly. 'Everybody's new at something at least once in their lives.' The man offered Diana his hand. 'I'm George Jimenez.'

'Pleasure to meet you, George.' Diana smiled in greeting as she shook his hand. 'I'm Diana Prince. 'I'm the new Greek Art tutor.'

'Whoa. Talk about coincidences.' George chuckled. 'I'm going to be your teaching assistant.'

'I can see that we'll become great friends.' Diana nodded. 'Just as long as I can find the dean's office.'

'Why don't I show you the way?' George offered. 'I'm heading that way myself.'

'Sounds like a great idea.' Diana agreed. 'This place is so big it's a wonder that anybody can ever find their way around.'

'I've heard stories that some tutors disappeared inside never to return.' George joked. 'But that's just a story that was made up to faze new people.'

'You are a strange young man, George.' Diana chuckled slightly. 'Now, come on, let's find the dean…'

* * *

**Dean Simone's office-**

Diana and George were now sitting in the dean's office. Dean Linda Simone was a redheaded woman in her late thirties who wore black-rimmed spectacles.

'It's such a pleasure to have you here, Ms Prince.' Dean Simone smiled kindly. 'I believe you've already met George Jimenez, your teaching assistant?'

'Yes, he was kind enough to show me around.' Diana responded. 'The university is quite spacious.'

'Yes, we have one of the largest campuses in the country.' Dean Simone nodded. 'Finding a way around is usually quite difficult for people not familiar with the campus.'

'It was a good job that George found me in time.' Diana smiled. 'I would have hated to be late on my first day. First impressions are important.'

'And talking of that, your reference was quite interesting.' Dean Simone pointed out as she pushed her glasses onto the bridge of her nose. 'Bruce Wayne himself. Just how do you know the billionaire playboy?'

'He and I are… good friends.' Diana answered. She couldn't tell the dean just how close she and Bruce were. Just imagine all of the press attention.

'Funny. I figured most of Wayne's friends were brainless bimbos and sycophantic Yes Men.' George shrugged. 'Show's you how much I know. I guess the guy's got a more diverse taste in arm-candy than I thought.'

'You'll have to excuse George.' Dean Simone apologised. 'He sometimes tends to run at the mouth. He doesn't mean any harm.'

'That's quite alright.' Diana nodded in understanding, chuckling slightly. 'I didn't take any offence.'

'If you don't have any questions, then George can show you to your first class of the day.' Dean Simone suggested. 'And please, don't hesitate to give me a call if you need anything else.'

'I'll keep that in mind, thank you.' Diana smiled in thanks as she got up and began to follow her teaching assistant out of the office.

'Oh, and before I forget…' Dean Simone piped up. 'Every Friday after classes have finished, several of us go for drinks at the campus pub. You're welcome to join us if you want. It's karaoke this week.'

'I'll be sure to come along.' Diana agreed with a nod. 'Thank you again, Dean Simone.'

'There's no need to be formal.' Dean Simone waved her hand. 'Please, call me Linda.'

* * *

**Outside the office-**

Once Diana and George had stepped out of the office, the teaching assistant grimaced in embarrassment.

'Oh, God! I can't believe what I said in there!' George groaned into his hands. 'You must think that I'm such a tool!'

'Oh, George.' Diana tutted as she gave the young man a comforting pat on the shoulder.' Don't be hard on yourself. I didn't take any offence at all. You'd have to try a lot harder than that to upset me.'

'Then you don't mind what I said?' George asked. 'Really, tell me the truth. I'll understand if you want a new assistant.'

'The only reason that I'll want a new teaching assistant is if you touch my cheese salad.' Diana told him. 'Then I'd have to kill you.'

George stopped in his tracks and blinked in confusion.

'That was a joke wasn't it?'

Unfortunately, George never got an answer as the university was rocked by something that felt like giant footsteps.

'Wonder Woman! Where are you, Wonder Woman?' The redheaded giant known as Giganta bellowed as she kicked over a patrolling police car. 'Show yourself, then we can get down to business!'

'What the hell?' George frowned as he looked out of the nearest window. The dark-haired man's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. 'Holy crap! That Giganta woman's on a rampage outside! Diana, you'd better…'

George turned around to tell Diana to gather the students together, but she was nowhere to be seen. The black-haired teaching assistant frowned in confusion.

'Who is she, Batman?'

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

Doctor Barbara Minerva, otherwise known as the retired villainess called the Cheetah, woke up to find herself in some sort of dungeon. She felt coarse sand dig into her fur. It would take ages to wash that stuff out.

'Oh, hell. What happened to me?' Doctor Minerva groaned as she unsteadily got up to her feet. 'The last thing I remember…'

'It's about time you woke up, sleepy-head.' A voice chuckled above the feline doctor's head. 'I was starting to think that you were going to sleep for a Gorgon's age, and I know Gorgons.'

Doctor Minerva growled in anger once she recognised the voice.

'Circe!' Doctor Minerva growled as she saw the purple-haired sorceress leering down at her from a large grill in the ceiling. 'Where have you brought me, you witch?'

'Oh, this is just a little summer home of mine in Scotland.' Circe answered. 'Don't worry though, I'm not going to keep you here without entertainment.'

Doctor Minerva spun around as she heard a rusty gate open behind her. A lean, muscular feline man with a great big mane sauntered into the dungeon.

'I don't believe that you've met Sebastian Ballesteros.' Circe continued. 'He's your successor. The problem is that there isn't enough room for two Cheetahs in my scheme of things, so I'm afraid that one of you will have to die.'

'You're sick!' Doctor Minerva snarled. 'I'm not going to fight that… impostor! He's not even worth it! You could have just left me alone and used this idiot instead!'

'Ooh, I love feisty women.' Sebastian chuckled lecherously. It's such a pity that I have to kill you. You would have made such a wonderful mate.'

'Pig!' Doctor Minerva sneered as she lashed out at her male counterpart, leaving deep claw marks in his cheek.

'First blood to you, my dear.' Sebastian growled as he wiped the blood from his wounds and licked his thumb. 'Pity it won't last…'

**TBC…**

**Next: The Harder They Fall**

_Wonder Woman takes on Giganta in Gotham, while the two Cheetahs fight to the death. Which one will win? Tune in next time to find out…_


	23. The Harder They Fall

**Uncanny Wonder Woman**

**Chapter 23: The Harder They Fall**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_Do my worst, eh? Smithers, release the robotic Richard Simmons.'_**- Mr Burns (The Simpsons)**

* * *

**Gotham City-**

Giganta roared in rage as she went on a rampage through Gotham City. She was after Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, the Amazing Amazon hadn't yet made an appearance.

'Wonder Woman!' Giganta bellowed as she kicked over an abandoned bus. 'Come out here, you coward! Come and face me!'

Giganta frowned as she heard a whistling sound, something like an object travelling towards her at great speed.

_**POW!**_

Giganta stumbled back as Wonder Woman punched her right on the chin.

'Heh. I knew it was only a matter of time before you decided to show.' Giganta grinned as she rubbed her chin. 'What took you so long? Did you forget to polish your golden lasso?'

'I will only give you one chance to explain yourself.' Wonder Woman frowned as she hovered in front of the giant woman, her arms crossed over her chest.

'Do I need to have a reason to enjoy myself?' Giganta smirked. 'It isn't like I've hurt anyone. Well, not yet, anyway.'

'Stop this nonsense, Giganta.' Wonder Woman told the titanic redhead. 'You used to be on our side. What happened?'

'Now, what would the rest of the League say if they heard you sticking up for a bunch of killers?' Giganta responded. 'I thought you White Hats frowned on that sort of thing.'

The colossal villainess grabbed Wonder Woman right out of the air before she could even do anything to defend herself.

'All this talking is getting boring.' Giganta sighed as she tightened her grip. 'What do you say we actually get down to business?'

'Well, seeing that you were so kind to ask.' Wonder Woman grunted as she fought to free herself from her foe's grasp.

Giganta slammed her captive enemy into the ground, leaving a crater in the road.

'This is too easy.' The colossal redhead sneered. 'You always used to be a challenge, Wonder Woman. What happened to you? You've gone soft.'

'Just give me a chance to catch my breath and I will show you just how soft I am.' The Amazing Amazon retorted as she slowly got up to her feet.

'That's what I like to see.' Giganta smiled. 'Here I was thinking that you'd be a pushover. I wasn't even starting to sweat.'

Once she had initially recovered from being ground into the road, Wonder Woman took to the air again and began to fly around her foe's head.

'Oh, now you're just starting to get annoying.' Giganta groused. 'Stay still so I can crush you!'

Giganta reached up to grab the flying Amazon, but ended up having a golden lasso wrapped around her wrist. Wonder Woman grimaced under the strain as she tried to pull Giganta into the air with her.

'I don't think that's going to work, Princess.' Giganta tutted as she yanked the lasso, pulling Wonder Woman back towards her. 'Don't tell me that you're running out of ideas already.'

'I am just starting to warm myself up, Giganta.' Wonder Woman told the redhead as she yanked back on the golden lasso, making Giganta stumble backwards before falling to the ground.

'That was a lucky shot.' Giganta grumbled as she made a grab for Wonder Woman, only for the Amazing Amazon to take to the air again.

'Take the air as much as you want.' Giganta sneered as she got up to her feet. 'You're only prolonging the inevitable.'

'You should put more effort into fighting instead of talking all the time.' The dark-haired Amazon retorted as she slugged Giganta right on the nose.

_**CRACK!**_

'Ahh! You cow!' Giganta howled as she clutched her bleeding nose. 'You broke my nose! I'll crush you for that!'

The monstrous redhead lashed out with a fist, aiming to knock her foe out of the air, but Wonder Woman easily dodged the blow, which left Giganta open for the finishing blow.

_**POW!**_

Wonder Woman slugged her enormous enemy on the chin once more, sending her toppling to the ground. The force that Giganta hit the ground with was so great that it caused a shockwave that shattered windows and set off nearby car alarms.

The Amazon Princess breathed a sigh of relief as her feet touched down on the ground. The fight with Giganta had taken more out of her than she had thought.

'Wow. That was some beating you gave her, Wonder Woman!' A black-haired young man with a neatly-trimmed beard complimented her as he ran up to greet the Amazing Amazon. She instantly recognised him as George Jimenez, her teaching assistant at Gotham University, but she couldn't let him know that or he would discover her secret identity.

'Thank you.' Wonder Woman smiled in response. 'But really, it was all in a day's work. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary for me.'

'I heard rumours that you were in Gotham.' George nodded. 'But I never believed them. You know how the media likes to exaggerate things. Wait a sec, you don't think that Batman'll be pissed once he finds out that you're fighting bad guys on his turf?'

'Oh, it's nothing to worry about.' Wonder Woman chuckled. 'I'm sure he wouldn't mind.'

'So, what brings you to the Rotten Apple any way?' George inquired.

'Justice League business.' Wonder Woman lied. She wouldn't have told her T.A. the real reason why she was in Gotham. She had a secret identity to keep. Diana's mind struggled to process the earlier battle. What had caused Giganta to go on a rampage like that?

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

Doctor Barbara Minevera, otherwise known as the former female villainess called the Cheetah, had troubles of her own. The immortal sorceress known as Circe had kidnapped her and had forced her into combat with Sebastian Ballesteros, the pretender to the Cheetah name.

Sebastian leapt at Dr Minerva with a feral yell, only for her to duck out of the way and throw him into a nearby wall, using his own momentum against him.

'Please, I don't want to hurt you!' Dr Minerva told her male counterpart. 'I'm retired. I don't even call myself Cheetah any more.'

'That is why you must die.' Sebastian growled. 'Only the strong deserve to use the Cheetah name. You are weak. You are a disgrace. I must kill you to bring back honour to the name of Cheetah.'

'You're insane!' Dr Minerva retorted. 'I never wanted to be a villain in the first place!'

'Cease your whining, woman!' Sebastian hissed as he lashed out and grabbed Dr Minerva by the throat. 'You are disgracing yourself!'

Dr Minerva tried to reply, but only managed a strangled gasp. She didn't want to die like this, but she didn't want to have to fight the other Cheetah. Her feral side thought differently.

'_Once upon a time you would have torn his throat out for talking to you like that. Pull yourself together and teach that poor imitation a lesson. Look at him. He's a disgrace, begging like that. Sink your teeth into his jugular and bathe in his blood! Do it! Do the Cheetah name proud!'_

'_**Shut up!**_' Dr Minerva yelled as she finally managed to free herself form her opponent's grasp.

Sebastian just stood there stunned. Somehow the woman had freed herself. There was something in the woman's eyes that chilled him to the bone. She wasn't messing around now. She meant business.

'Please. I beg of you…' Sebastian pleaded as he tried to back away, but found there was nowhere else to go. 'Please…'

'Not so tough now that you don't have the upper hand, are you?' Dr Minerva growled angrily as she advanced on her foe. 'Now look who's the weak one. You know what happens to the weak, don't you?'

Up above the battling felines, Circe smiled proudly to herself.

'It's amazing what a little telepathic persuasion can do to a person, isn't it?'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Park Life**

_Diana's trip to Gotham Park takes a turn for the worst when an herd of angry centaurs snatch Cassandra. Meanwhile: Circe continues recruiting allies._


	24. Park Life

**Uncanny Wonder Woman**

**Chapter 24: Park Life**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_'__I'm nuking little alien guys with big guns! I don't know who they are or where they came from or why I'm in Las Vegas! Rock!'_- **The Human Torch (Ultimate Fantastic Four)**

* * *

**Gotham Park-**

It was a beautiful day in Gotham City and many of the city's inhabitants had chosen to enjoy the good weather in the park. There were many couples sitting on the grass either sitting there chatting to one another or having picnics. Three such people were Diana Prince and Bruce Wayne with their young daughter Cassie.

'Mmm, Alfred has certainly excelled himself with this picnic.' Diana smiled as she peered into the wicker basket full of food that Bruce's loyal butler had prepared for them. 'Everything looks so delicious. It almost seems a pity to eat it.'

'We'd better eat it.' Bruce advised. 'Alfred doesn't like to waste food, and you know as well as I do that it isn't wise to anger him.'

'Oh, come now, Bruce.' Diana chuckled. 'Living with Alfred isn't that bad. He may be quite stern sometimes, but you can't help but love him for it. The man would willingly put his life on the line for us, and I am perfectly willing to do the same.'

'I just think that he's happy that I finally managed to stay in a solid relationship.' Bruce responded. 'My old playboy lifestyle did use to be hard on him not knowing what time I'd be home. That isn't even counting the many times that I've been out on patrol.'

'Perhaps it's about time that you gave him some time off.' Diana suggested. 'The poor man works his fingers to the bone for us. I think he deserves a holiday.'

'I keep on trying to tell him, but we won't have any of it.' Bruce sighed. 'He keeps on telling me that his place is at Wayne Manor, not gallivanting around like… well, me.'

'We'd better get started on this food then.' Diana nodded in understanding. 'We don't want Alfred's hard work to go to waste.'

Bruce reached into the hamper and took out a plate of sandwiches with the crusts delicately cut off that were wrapped in tinfoil and a baby bottle full of milk for Cassie.

Diana smiled in thanks as she took the bottle and began to feed her daughter.

'There you are, little one.' The Amazon Princess smiled at her infant daughter. 'Drink up, there's a good girl.'

Unfortunately, little Cassie didn't seem to want her bottle. The poor girl kept on turning her head away with a whimper.

'Cassandra, what's wrong?' Diana asked her daughter. 'Aren't you hungry?'

Cassie then started to cry, which just confused Diana further.

'I don't understand it.' Diana frowned. 'She was perfectly fine this morning. What has gotten into her?'

Bruce jumped to his feet as he heard the sound of approaching hoof beats.

'Diana, it looks like we've got company.' The incognito Dark Knight surmised. Then, at that very same moment, several half-man half-horse creatures galloped towards them, making innocent bystanders flee in terror.

'Centaurs!' Diana recognised the creatures instantly. 'What are they doing in Gotham? And why are they attacking these people? They're usually such peaceful creatures.'

Unfortunately, Diana didn't have any time to find an answer to her question as one of the centaurs threw a net over her and snatched Cassie out of her hands.

'Cassandra, no!' Diana yelled as he went to take her daughter back, only to receive a nasty blow to the head from a club that the centaur was carrying. Bruce tried to make a grab for little Cassie, but received the same treatment.

With their captive safe in their clutches, the gang of centaurs disappeared as suddenly as they appeared.

* * *

**The Magic Quarter, a short while later-**

The Batmobile streaked through the Magic Quarter, a district of Gotham City that specialised in magic shops and fortune tellers amongst other things. It was also one of the places that the more magically-inclined heroes could be found. As soon as Diana and Bruce had changed into their work clothes, the World's Greatest Detective had called a friend for some help. Zatanna has more than helpful during the incident when Diana had been changed into a pig. Plus, she could keep a secret.

The Batmobile screeched to a halt outside a club that Zatanna was appearing at. Batman and Wonder Woman stepped out and headed for the back door. The door swung open as soon as Diana raised her hand to knock.

'You're just in time, guys.' Zatanna greeted the pair as she waved them in. 'I was just beginning to cast a location spell. All I need now is something that belongs to your daughter.'

'I brought Cassandra's locket just in case we needed it.' Diana said as she held out a golden eagle-shaped pendant.

'This will be fine.' Zatanna nodded as Diana gave her the pendant. 'I should find where the centaurs have taken your daughter in no time at all.'

'You don't happen to know _why_ they kidnapped Cassandra, do you?' Bruce enquired. 'You happened to mention that there was something suspicious going on.'

'Nobody really knows what's going on, Bruce.' Zatanna explained as she began to cast her spell. 'All the other magic users have been able to find out is that something big is going down. Something involving dark magic. Maybe that's why those centaurs have turned aggressive all of a sudden. Perhaps somebody is controlling them.'

Cassie's pendant began to glow as Zatanna's location spell neared completion.

'_Raeppa sruatnec!_' Zatanna commanded.

The heroic trio shielded their eyes as the room was illuminated in a burst of light. Once the light had faded, they noticed that a segment of a map on the wall was illuminated by a beam of light emanating from Cassie's pendant.

'That's where the centaurs have your daughter.' Zatanna told them, pointing to the illuminated spot on the map. 'A patch of woods near the Gotham-Blüdhaven border.'

'Then that's where we'll go.' Diana nodded in understanding. 'Bruce and I are more than grateful for your help.'

'Hey, think nothing of it.' Zatanna shrugged off the compliment. 'Just make sure that my goddaughter gets back safe, okay?'

* * *

**The Gotham-Blüdhaven border-**

On the border between Gotham City and it's sister city Blüdhaven was a patch of woods that had a reputation for all sorts of magical shenanigans. People could often be found there during the Summer and Winter Solstice trying to contact other planes. However, most people thought that the rumours of magic permeating the place were little more than urban myths.

In a cave right in the middle of a forest, the gang of centaurs studied their young captive.

'Finally, it sleeps.' One of the centaurs sighed in relief. 'I was beginning to think that the creature wouldn't shut up. Any more of her wailing and she would have given away our location.'

'Who could _possibly_ find us here, Roonwit?' Oreius, the lead centaur enquired. 'The only ones likely to hear us are those foolish humans who try to speak to the dead with their primitive magic.'

'If only that were true, centaur.' Wonder Woman said as she and Batman walked into the cave. 'Give us back our daughter and you shall not be harmed.'

'Intruders!' A third centaur whinnied and rose up on his hind legs.

'Glenstorm, hold!' Oreius commanded. 'We were not supposed to harm anybody. That was not part of the plan.'

'Plan? What plan?' Batman frowned in suspicion. 'What's going on here?'

'I cannot lie to you, Princess of the Amazons.' Oreius bowed his head in shame. 'We were merely meant to distract you.'

'Distract me?' Diana blinked in confusion. 'Why were you meant to distract me?'

'It was Circe.' Oreius confessed. 'She is behind it all.'

'That witch!' Diana grimaced in rage. 'She shall pay dearly for this!'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: This Is Themyscira**

_What is Circe planning, and what do her plans have to do with Themyscira? Tune in next time to find out._


	25. This Is Themyscira: Part 1

**Uncanny Wonder Woman**

**Chapter 25: This is Themyscira- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_'__I can't wait till Wayne Manor is rebuilt so you can swap not sleeping in a penthouse for not sleeping in a mansion.'_**- Alfred Pennyworth (The Dark Knight)**

* * *

**Themyscira-**

Night had fallen on the island home of the Amazons. Two of the women stood watch on one of the guard towers on the coast of the island. Aella and Helene were the pair assigned to keep watch for the night.

'Why does Phillipus still insist on having us keep watch?' Helene grumbled as she leant on her spear. 'There hasn't been an attack on Themyscira for some time.'

'Do you really want to disagree with the chancellor's commands?' Aella asked her companion. 'She may be only ruling in the queen's stead, but I still follow her orders without question.'

'Guard watch is boring.' Helene continued to complain. 'There's nothing to do. It's always so quiet.'

'At least it's a pleasant night.' Aella sighed contentedly. 'We couldn't have asked for a more beautiful night to keep watch. Stop complaining and enjoy it, will you?'

'I'd rather be in battle.' Helene groused. 'My sword is starting to rust from lack of use.'

Aella narrowed her eyes as she saw something on the horizon.

'Aella, what is it?' Helene enquired. 'What do you see?'

'I don't know...' Aella frowned. 'I thought I saw something moving in the distance, but then it disappeared.'

'I'll alert Phillipus and the others.' Helene announced. 'It could be another attack.'

'Wait! There it is again!' Aella said as she pointed into the distance. 'There is something out there, and it's approaching fast!'

'Great Hera…' Helene whispered as what seemed to be a glowing light headed straight towards the guard tower. 'It's heading straight for us!'

'Quick! Alert Phillipus!' Aella told her companion.

Unfortunately, it was too late. The beam of light hit the guard tower, destroying it in a burst of fire and broken masonry. Aella and Helene didn't stand a chance.

* * *

**Wayne Manor, meanwhile-**

'_**NO!**_' Diana, princess of Themyscira, screamed as she sat bolt upright in bed. He outburst awoke Bruce Wayne, her sleeping companion.

'Diana, what is it?' Bruce asked concernedly. 'What's wrong?'

'It's Themyscira…' Diana explained. 'The island is in danger. I can feel it.'

'Are you sure?' The ever-sceptical millionaire enquired. 'Are you sure it wasn't just a bad dream?'

Diana had no time for her partner's scepticism. She climbed out of bed and began to get dressed. 'I have to alert Donna and my mother. This has Circe's foul fingerprints all over it. Why else would you think she would have the centaurs kidnap Cassandra in order to distract me?'

Bruce had never seen Diana so upset. Whatever she had seen in her sleep must have been something serious.

'If Themyscira is in danger as you say, I want to come with you.' Bruce told the Amazing Amazon as he got out of bed.

'Bruce, you don't have to…' Diana shook her head. 'I don't want you to feel like you have to come.'

'Diana, if Circe is behind this, you'll need help.' Bruce explained. 'Let me alert the League.'

'Very well.' Diana nodded in understanding. 'But Circe is mine.'

* * *

**The skies above Themyscira-**

Diana was aboard the Batplane with Bruce at he controls. Hippolyta had borrowed a Javelin that carried herself, Donna, Titans East, and Wildcat along with her. Several members of the Justice League would be along later.

'You're right, Diana.' Hippolyta said. 'This attack on Themyscira stinks of Circe. Only that witch would be so bold.'

'Why would she want to attack Themyscira anyway?' Donna asked. 'Sure, she hates our whole family, but that's no reason to invade Themyscira.'

'Circe has never been known to listen to reason.' Diana told her younger sister. 'Plus, she isn't one to forget her past defeats.'

'You ladies do have a plan, don't ya?' Wildcat enquired. 'I like a good fight as much as the next guy, but we could be flying right into a trap.'

'Circe has invaded my home, Ted.' Hippolyta told her friend. 'That is not to be taken lightly.'

'The League is coming to back us up, right?' Speedy asked. 'Circe isn't a pushover. Plus, she's bound to have back up of her own.'

The Javelin containing Donna, her mother and her friends jerked about as something collided with it.

'What the shell?' Aqualad frowned as he peered out of one of the windows only to see a horrific face leering back at him. '_Ahh!_ What is it?'

'It's a harpy.' Donna told the young Atlantean. 'Where one travels, more shouldn't be too far away.'

'We need to do something about them before they knock us out of the sky.' Jade said.

'I'll do it.' Miss Martian volunteered as she got up to her feet. 'I'll teach them for being big meanies.'

The young Martian phased out of the Javelin behind the harpy that had attacked the Javelin. Hippolyta blinked at the young Martian.

'An unusual young woman.' The Amazon Queen blinked.

'Megan's alright, Mom.' Donna reassured he rmother. 'She might seem a bit nutty, but her heart's in the right place.'

'Excuse me?' The green-skinned heroine piped up as she tapped the harpy on the shoulder. 'Attacking my friends wasn't very nice.'

'_**SCREEE!**_' The harpy screeched as it turned on the young heroine.

'Oh my…' Miss Martian grimaced as she wafted her hand in front of her face. 'Don't take this the wrong way, but you have very bad breath. Would you like a breath mint?'

'_**SCREEE!**_' The harpy let out another screech and tried to claw at the red-haired Martian, but she used her density-changing powers to make the claws pass through her harmlessly.

'Now, that wasn't very nice at all.' Miss Martian tutted. 'I tried to be civil, but you kept on being mean.'

Miss Martian's eyes began to glow as force beams shot out of her eyes and hit the lone harpy, tending it tumbling into the sea below.

'_**SCREEEEE!!'**_

Miss Martian turned to see a flock of harpies approaching her. They looked rather annoyed that she had defeated one of their own.

'Oh dear…'

Fortunately, Miss Martian needn't have worried as her teammates had her back. Jade and CM3 were on hand to help her.

'Don't worry, Megan.' CM3 reassured his teammate. 'Jade and I have got your back!'

'Aww, Freddy.' Megan smiled in thanks. 'You're so sweet.'

'The boy's already spoke for, kiddo.' Jade chuckled as she swatted some harpies away with a wave of a great big green hand of energy.

'I'd hate to think what else Circe's got planned for us.' Speedy sighed.

'Just look out of the window and you'll see.' Batman told the young archer. 'We're approaching Themyscira now.'

The heroes all peered out of the windows and saw Themyscira in flames. Mystical beasts were running amok. Harpies, gorgons, a hydra, even a cyclops or two.

'Whoa!' Speedy's jaw dropped. 'It's like _Clash of the Titans _on steroids!'

'Great merciful Hera!' Diana grimaced as she surveyed the scene below them. 'What has that witch done?'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: This Is Themyscira- Part 2**

_Diana and the heroes take on Circe and her army of beasts. Will the Justice League arrive in time, or is it already too late? Tune in next time to find out…_


	26. This Is Themyscira: Part 2

**Uncanny Wonder Woman**

**Chapter 26: This Is Themyscira- Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_'__1.21 GIGAWATTS?!'_**- Doc Brown (Back to the Future)**

* * *

**Themyscira-**

Miss Martian had made quick work of the harpies that had attacked. Unfortunately, the heroes had many more mythological beasts to deal with. Diana had barely set foot out of the Batplane before they were set upon by undead skeleton soldiers.

'Geez! This is like something out of a Harryhausen movie.' Wildcat grimaced as he narrowly avoided one of the undead soldier's swords.

'Then it's about time we go Jason and the Argonauts on their butts!' Donna responded as she flew towards a squad of the walking skeletons, knocking them down like bowling pins.

Diana and the others didn't need to be told twice as they joined the young Amazon in battle. Hopefully they would be able to last long enough for backup to arrive from the Justice League.

'You know, if it wasn't for all the death and destruction, this would be kind of fun…' Speedy remarked as he let fly with an explosive arrow, turning a trio of skeleton warriors into dust.

'War is never fun, Speedy.' Diana told the young archer as she used her lasso to pitch one skeleton warrior into a group of others. 'If we don't stop Circe soon, she could very well take over the whole island.'

'You give your sisters too little faith, daughter.' Hippolyta reminded her. 'Amazons do not take invasions lightly. We did not roll over and die in 1942, and we will not do so now.'

'Wait…' Jade blinked as she erected a green force field around herself. 'You guys fought in the Second World War?'

'Now is not the time for tales.' Hippolyta told the green-skinned heroine. 'But needless to say, the Nazis soon learned not to underestimate the resolve of the Amazons.'

'Not that I don't appreciate the battle, but when's the League getting here?' Aqualad asked as he took out more of the skeleton warriors with a giant plume of water. 'We're already knee deep in undead soldiers and we're no nearer to finding Circe.'

'The League will be here.' Batman answered as he punched one of the skeleton warriors in the face and snatched its sword away before quickly cutting their head off. 'They just need time.'

'Time that we haven't got!' CM3 pointed out as he tossed a skeleton warrior into a charging group of similar monsters. 'There are too many of these things!'

Unfortunately, the heroes had more than the skeleton warriors to worry about. Echoing footsteps broadcast the arrival of a giant cyclops that towered over them.

'Oh, my…' Miss Martian gasped in shock as she peered up at the giant.

'Megan! Be careful!' Dolphin warned her Martian teammate. Unfortunately, it was too late. A giant hydra grabbed the young heroine in its claws.

'Now, that wasn't very nice, was it?' Miss Martian tutted as she used her shape shifting powers to move out of the serpentine monster's grip. 'Grabbing people like that is very mean.'

The hydra just hissed in anger and swatted at the young Martian. Fortunately, Megan was able to turn herself intangible so the creature's claws passed through her harmlessly.

'I do not like mean people.' Miss Martian stated as her skin started to turn white, signalling that she was returning to her original White Martian form. 'Mean people make me angry.'

The hydra lashed out with its claws once more, only for Megan to take hold and lift the creature into the air.

'I think it is time for you to take a time out.' The young Martian said as she started to spin the hydra around and around before letting go, sending the creature sailing into the sky.

'Alright, Megan!' Donna congratulated her teammate. 'Now if only you could do that to the cyclops…'

'Heh-heh. Gonna crush you…' The cyclops chuckled evilly as it brought its foot up to stomp on the gathered heroes.

_**POW!!**_

A red-yellow-and-blue slammed into the Cyclops's head, making it stumble backwards.

_**EEEEEEEE!!**_

An ear-piercing shriek sent the giant toppling backwards to the ground, falling right on top of the remaining skeleton warriors. Then a red blur zipped around the fallen giant tying it up.

'It looks like you guys could use a little help.' The Flash grinned as he dusted off his hands.

'It sure took you long enough, kid.' Wildcat grumbled as he brushed skeleton dust off his shoulder. 'Kind of cutting it close, weren't ya?'

'Thanks for the gratitude, Ted.' Black Canary rolled her eyes as the rest of the Justice League gathered around them.

'How can we help?' Superman asked.

'These beasts were only a diversion.' Hippolyta told the Man of Steel. 'The real battle is further inland. Circe is undoubtedly making her way towards the royal palace.'

We'll stay here and mop up the stragglers.' Green Lantern suggested. 'You guys head on to the palace, I'm sure we can handle everything here.'

'I'd hope so.' Hawkgirl grinned as she patted her mace. 'I've always wanted to see what would happen if I hit a cyclops with this thing…'

* * *

**A little while later-**

While the Justice league took care of the remainders of Circe's army of beasts, Diana, Hippolyta, Donna, Batman, Speedy, and Wildcat made their way towards the royal palace. They were keeping to the ground because they would have been wide open to an attack by more harpies that way. Fortunately, they were protected from Circe's magic by some special herbs that Zatanna had brought with her.

Batman stopped in his tracks and looked about at the trees around them.

'Bruce, what's wrong?' Diana asked concernedly.

'Do you hear that?' The Dark Knight frowned.

'I don't hear anything.' Donna stated.

'That's exactly what I mean.' Batman explained. 'There isn't any noise at all. Not even birds in the trees.'

'I told ya.' Wildcat shook his head. 'This is all one big tra…'

Hippolyta leapt in front of her friend just in time to block an arrow with her silver bracelets. If she hadn't leapt in to protect him he would certainly have been dead.

'I'm glad to see that your reflexes haven't dulled while you were away, your highness.' A bow slinging redheaded woman grumbled as she walked out of the all concealing undergrowth. Several more women followed her out.

'As haughty as always, Artemis.' Hippolyta sniffed. 'I see that Circe hasn't even left your Amazons alone either.'

'We may not like each other, but this island is the home of the Bana-Mighdall as well.' Artemis pointed out.

'The Bana-what now?' Speedy blinked in confusion.

'The Bana-Mighdall are another tribe of Amazons that live here on Themyscira.' Donna explained. 'Artemis is their leader. She was always jealous of how good the real Amazons had it.'

'Watch your tongue, princess.' One of Artemis's Amazons sneered. 'Or I'll cut it out!'

'You don't have the guts.' Donna retorted. 'That's just the wine talking. You stink of it!'

'I say we kill them all while we have the chance.' Another Amazon gibed the young Amazon. 'They brought men onto the island after all!'

'Sisters, please!' Diana begged as she held Donna and the other Amazons apart. 'Let's not fight. We need to concentrate our energy on Circe, not squabbling amongst ourselves.'

'How do we know that you're not working with Circe?' The drunken Bana Amazon sneered.

'We could say the same of you.' Hippolyta pointed out. 'Now, do we have a truce?'

'Very well.' Artemis sighed reluctantly. 'We shall join forces with you against Circe, but that is all.'

With the uneasy truce having been settled, the group headed on towards the royal palace. Unknown to them all they were being watched.

'You'll need a lot more than a straggly band of Amazons to protect you, princess.' Cheetah sneered. 'It doesn't matter how many allies you have, me and my friends are going to make sure that you don't get to that palace…'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: This Is Themyscira- Part 3**

_Will the Amazons and the Bana-Mighdall be able to keep working together to fight Circe? What about Cheetah? Will she take her pound of flesh out of Diana? Tune in next time to find out…_


	27. This Is Themyscira: Part 3

**Uncanny Wonder Woman**

**Chapter 27: This is Themyscira- Part 3**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

_

* * *

_

'_Ohh, for God's sake! He's got an arm off!'_**- Shaun (Shaun of the Dead) **

* * *

**Themyscira-**

Diana and her allies trudged through the forest heading towards the palace. Circe would have undoubtedly holed herself up in there once she took control. She would have also used the palace as a base of operations to direct the battles going on all over the island in peace.

'I knew I should have never left Themyscira.' Hippolyta shook her head sadly. 'This is all my fault. If I had stayed…'

'Don't blame yourself, mother.' Diana reassured her mother. 'How were you to know that Circe would try to take over Themyscira?'

'That's what you get for not killing the witch in the first place.' Artemis sniffed. 'Why, if I were in charge, I would have executed her long ago.'

'And that's just why you'll _never_ be in charge!' Donna snapped at the redheaded woman. 'Not with an attitude like that.'

'I'm not going to warn you again, Little Princess.' Artemis sneered at the younger Amazon. 'You would do well to watch your mouth when you talk to me.'

'Why do we need help from this load of psychos anyway?' Donna grumbled.

'Themyscira is their home as well, Donna.' Diana reminded her sister. 'Besides, we need all the help we can get when Circe is concerned.'

'At least somebody's grateful for our assistance.' One of Artemis's Amazons muttered under her breath.

Speedy decided to change the subject before the Amazons started fighting with each other again.

'So, what's up with all the guns?' The young archer enquired.

'Ancient weapons are no match for a decent gun by your side.' One of the Bana Amazons responded. 'You would not catch any of us using anything as primitive as a sword or a shield.'

Batman stopped in his tracks when he heard something rustling in the undergrowth nearby.

'Wait, there's something here…'

'You worry too much, Dark Knight.' Another one of the Bana-Amazons tutted. 'Are all men as cowardly as you?'

'Batman is no coward.' Diana warned. 'He just has a talent for seeing trouble coming.'

Unfortunately, Batman was soon proven correct as something leap out of the bushes and tackled the Amazon to the ground, tearing at her with its claws.

It didn't take Diana very long to recognise who it was that had attacked the first Amazon.

'Doctor Minerva?' The Amazon Princess blinked in confusion. 'What are you doing?'

'It's not Doctor Minerva any more, princess.' The feline villainess growled as she licked the dead Amazon's blood from her claws. 'Please, call be Cheetah.'

'It doesn't matter what you call yourself!' Artemis yelled. 'You won't find the rest of the Bana-Mighdall as easy to kill!'

The other Bana Amazons prepared to open fire on Cheetah but soon found themselves being set upon by two winged women. They were Stheno and Euryale, the sisters of Medusa the Gorgon. They had joined Circe to get revenge on Diana for killing their sister.

'Hello, princess.' Stheno, the younger of the Gorgon sisters hissed. 'It's been a long time.'

'Not long enough, Gorgon.' Diana retorted as she unsheathed her sword and pointed it in her enemy's direction.

'Nuh-uh. Not so fast.' Stheno shook her head. 'We haven't finished the introductions yet.'

A huge shadow appeared over Diana, making the Amazon Princess look up to see what had caused it. All she saw was a giant foot coming down to crush her.

'Giganta!' Diana realised as she rolled out of the way of the giant villainess's foot. 'What are you doing here? You should be in prison!'

'Circe made me an offer.' The redheaded behemoth answered. 'She said she'd bust me out if I helped her invade this stupid little island of yours. So, here I am.'

'Enough chattin'!' Wildcat growled. 'My mother always said that it was rude to hit ladies, but you ain't no ladies!'

Stheno was taken by surprise as Wildcat laid her out with a punch to the head.

'Ow, hey!' The Gorgon yelped. 'No fair! I wasn't ready!'

'You always did protest too much, sister.' Euryale sighed as she leapt in to defend her sister.

Speedy nocked an arrow into his bow and let it fly, hitting one of Euryale's wings.

'Ah! Damned child!' The elder Gorgon hissed. 'You shall pay dearly for that!'

'I don't think so, monster!' Donna retorted as she tackled the winged woman to the ground and smacked her in the face. 'Get away from my boyfriend!'

'Ah, so he is your lover, hmm?' Euryale chuckled. 'Then perhaps I should take my time to kill him.'

Donna grabbed Euryale by the hair and pulled her up to her feet.

'You should know better then to threaten an Amazon's loved one.' Donna spat at her foe. 'We don't exactly take that kind of thing lightly.'

Donna grabbed Euryale by the throat and threw her over her into the air. The young Amazon stepped out of the way as the winged woman came crashing back down the ground.

Elsewhere, Batman was dealing with Giganta.

'Gee, you really are a jittery little Dark Knight, aren't you?' Giganta grumbled as she repeatedly tried to stamp on Batman, only for him to keep rolling out of the way. 'Now, stay still so I can squish you.'

Batman brandished a batarang and plunged it into the underside of Giganta's foot.

'Ahh! Sonova…!' The giant villainess hissed as she clutched her foot. 'That hurt, dammit!'

Giganta made an attempt to grab hold of Batman, but he shot out a Bat-Grapple that sent him flying out of his foe's range.

'Stay still, dammit!' Giganta growled as she tried to swat the Dark Knight.

Batman released his hold on the Bat-Grapple and landed on Giganta's shoulder. He then took out his Bat-Tazer and jabbed it into the base of Giganta's neck.

'_**AAAAARGHHH!!**_' Giganta screamed as thousands of volts coursed through her body.

Batman leapt off of his foe as the giant redhead came crashing down to the ground.

Nearby, Diana was taking on Cheetah.

'Why are you doing this, Barbara?' The Amazon begged her former ally. 'I thought we were friends.'

'Then you thought wrong!' Cheetah spat back. 'Do you know what it was like for me? You kept me like a damn pet! Circe showed me the way it was supposed to be! You can't tame wild animals, Princess!'

'Then I am sorry that I must do this.' Diana sighed heavily. 'I used to consider you as one of my closest friends.'

'Shut up and fight, already!' Cheetah hissed.

Diana had little choice but to fight her former friend.

While all of this fighting was going on, nobody had noticed that Hippolyta had snuck away and was heading towards the palace and Circe.

_

* * *

_

**The palace-**

Circe was sitting on the royal throne watching the ongoing battle through a magical portal. Things had evened out after the heroes had arrived, but it was only a matter of time until Circe won. The heroes would grow tired whereas Circe's army of magical beasts could go on fighting.

'It seems such a pity to just sit here and watch.' The evil sorceress sighed. 'But then again, it always was more fun to get others to do the hard work for me. Isn't that right, Phillipus?'

Circe turned to regard the woman she was holding captive in a cage of magical energy. It was Phillipus, the captain of the Royal Guard, and the acting leader of Themyscira while Hippolyta was away doing her work in Man's World.

'You shall die for this, witch!' Phillipus spat at the evil sorceress. 'Amazons do not fall easily!'

'But you will fall, dear Phillipus.' Circe chuckled. 'Amazons grow tired as easily as anybody, and when you do…'

Circe's boasts were cut short as the door to the throne room was torn off its hinges.

'Ahh, you took your time, Your Highness.' Circe laughed once she saw Hippolyta standing in the doorway.

'This ends now, witch!' The rather angry Queen of the Amazons stated. 'I intend to make sure of it.'

'Well, it seems that I will have to get my hands dirty after all.' Circe chuckled as she stepped down from the throne. 'It was nice knowing you, Hippolyta. Okay, it wasn't, but that's not my point…'

Circe's hands started to glow green as she began to summon a magical fireball and tossed it in Hippolyta's direction. The ball of magical energy impacted harmlessly against the Amazon Queen's chest.

'What the Hades?' Circe blinked in confusion. 'You should be nothing but charred bones!'

'I know your weakness, sorceress.' Hippolyta explained. 'You magic is useless against moly. Zatanna was helpful enough to provide us all with some.'

'That damn amateur!' Circe hissed in anger. 'She's screwed up my plans for the last time! I'll destroy her!'

'I think not, witch.' Hippolyta said as she flew towards Circe, tackling her through a stone column.

'I was so close to winning…' Circe blinked in disbelief. 'This… this is madness!'

'Madness?! _Madness?!' _Hippolyta retorted. 'This is Themyscira!'

Circe barely had time to defend herself before Hippolyta ran her through the stomach with her sword.

With Circe defeated, the magical cage holding Phillipus disappeared.

'My Queen…' The weakened Amazon bowed. 'It is good to see you again.'

'I wish that it could have been under better circumstances.' Hippolyta sighed sadly.

'And Circe, what of her?' Phillipus enquired. 'Is she dead?'

Hippolyta turned, expecting to see the vanquished witch lying in a pool of her own blood, but found that Circe had disappeared.

'I should have expected as much from her.' Hippolyta shook her head. 'But it doesn't matter. With Circe defeated her army will soon fall.'

* * *

**Later-**

Hippolyta's words soon proved correct as the army of mythological beasts fell with ease without any leader to guide them. It didn't take the heroes and remaining Amazons very long to clean up any remaining invaders. With Circe defeated, Cheetah and Giganta were returned to their normal selves, albeit very confused and with slight headaches.

'So… did we win?' Donna asked.

'I'm not sure than anybody won today.' Diana shook her head as she looked at the other Amazons gathering the dead. 'It will take us a long time to rebuild after this.'

'That is why I am going to remain here.' Hippolyta told her daughter. 'I feel partly responsible for this mess. I have to stay here to help rebuild the island.'

'Cassandra will miss you, mother.' Diana sighed. 'She does love to spend time with you.'

'Then you'll have to come and visit.' Hippolyta smiled slightly. 'You will come and visit, won't you?'

Diana enveloped her mother in a big hug.

'I promise.'

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Next: I Want Candy**

_The US Government assigns a new officer to the Gotham City Police Department, Lieutenant Etta Candy, to investigate the mysterious new Batwoman._


	28. I Want Candy: Part 1

**Uncanny Wonder Woman**

**Chapter 28: I Want Candy- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC Comics._

_

* * *

_

'_Thank you, gentlemen! Someday, I will repay you. Unless, of course, I can't find you or if I forget.'_- **Shrek (Shrek 2)**

* * *

**Gotham Police Department HQ-**

Harvey Bullock and Renée Montoya were walking down the corridor in the direction of Commissioner Gordon's office. Gordon wanted to introduce them to somebody that had been assigned to the Gotham PD to help investigate the appearance of the mysterious vigilante calling herself Batwoman.

'You got any idea who this new guy is?' Bullock asked his partner. 'Cuz I ain't got the foggiest.'

'You know as much as I do, Harv.' Montoya shrugged. 'I don't even know why somebody's been assigned to investigate this new Batwoman.'

'Maybe the feds want something with her.' Bullock suggested. 'Hell if I know what.'

Montoya knocked on the door of Commissioner Gordon's office and waited for permission to enter.

'Come on in, Montoya.' Gordon called from the other side of the door.

Montoya did as she was told and walked into the office, closing the door behind her. Upon entering the office she noticed that Gordon was standing with an official-looking woman with short blonde hair.

'Montoya, Bullock, this is Lieutenant Etta Candy.' Commissioner Gordon introduced his officers to the stranger. 'She's been assigned to investigate this new Batwoman.'

'Lieutenant _Colonel_, actually.' Etta pointed out. 'Formerly of the United States Air Force. Now I work for Military Intelligence.'

'Excuse me for being so bold, ma'am, but what does Military Intelligence want with Batwoman?' Montoya enquired.

'I'm afraid that information's classified, Detective.' Etta responded with a smile. 'If I told you I'd have to kill you.'

'What do you want us to do, Commish?' Bullock grunted, crossing his arms. 'Did you really call us here just to baby-sit?'

'Now Bullock, I know you're not happy about this, but my orders came from high up.' Gordon explained.

'I'm not saying that you have to like me, detective.' Etta said. 'But if you could help me in any way, it would make my stay here easier. Plus, the more you help me, the less time I'd spend here getting in the way, right?'

'Heh. You make a good point, lady… ma'am.' Bullock smiled before correcting himself.

'Please, don't bother with all that formal crap.' Etta told the dishevelled detective. 'Call me Etta, it is my name after all.'

'If that's all, Lieutenant Colonel?' Gordon asked. 'I have lots of work to get on with.'

'Sure thing, Commissioner.' Etta smiled as she stood up to leave. 'I'll get to work right away.'

Montoya and Bullock followed the blonde woman out of the office.

'Is there anywhere good to eat?' Etta asked the detectives as she began to walk down the corridor. 'I could kill some donuts.'

'You're my kind of lady, Lieutenant.' Bullock grinned.

'Lieutenant _Colonel._' Montoya reminded her partner.

* * *

**Bob's Donuts, later-**

Montoya was sitting in the driver's seat of the car while she and Etta waited for Bullock to return with the donuts. Etta was sitting in the backseat.

'Don't take this personally, Etta…' Montoya said. 'But who did you piss off to get lumbered with a job in the Rotten Apple?'

'As a matter of fact I asked to be assigned this job.' Etta explained. 'I've always wanted to see for myself whether Gotham's reputation is really as bad as it's supposed to be.'

'What do you think of it so far?' Montoya enquired.

'Wait until I've met some of Gotham's more… colourful residents and I'll let you know.' Etta smiled slightly.

'You're never far away from a psycho causing trouble in Gotham.' Montoya sighed sadly. 'They usually do their thing right about the same time as when we're waiting for donuts.'

As if to prove Montoya's point alarm bells began to ring from several blocks away.

_**BLANGALANGALANG!**_

'Told you so.' Montoya grumbled as she started up the car and leant out the window to yell at Bullock.

'Come on, Harv! Get your butt into gear! Somebody's breaking into Gotham National! Again!'

The doors to Bob's Donuts swung open as Harvey Bullock ran out, his arms piled high with donuts and coffee.

'Geez, keep your hat on, Montoya.' Bullock grimaced as he handed the goods over to Etta and took his seat in the passenger's side. 'I wasn't gonna leave without the donuts, was I?'

'Glad to hear that you've got your priorities straight, Detective.' Etta smirked.

* * *

**Gotham National Bank-**

The Riddler purposefully strode towards the front desk.

'Ladies and gentlemen, there's no need to panic.' The villain told the cowering patrons. 'I'll leave as soon as I get what I want. Hopefully with a minimum of fuss.'

One of the Riddler's goons gawked at a bat-shaped shadow on the wall.

'Uh, boss…' The goon gulped. 'I think we got company.'

'Ah, well. That's to be expected.' The Riddler shrugged. 'It wouldn't be a proper bank robbery unless the dear old Batman made an appearance, would it?'

What looked to be the Dark Knight Detective leapt through the bank window and landed on top of one of the Riddler's goons.

_**CRASH!**_

'Ah, when is the Batman not the Batman?' The Riddler asked once he realised who it was that had interrupted the heist. 'When it is the Bat_woman_!'

'This heist is over, Riddler.' Batwoman said. 'Give up now while you still can.'

'Hmm, no. I don't think I will.' The Riddler shook his head. 'Boys, when is the Batwoman like a pencil? When she's full of lead!'

The goons did as they were told and opened fire on the female vigilante.

_**BRATTATTATTA!**_

Batwoman somersaulted out of the way and shot a rope around the wrist of one of the goons. She gave her end of the rope a tug, pulling the gun out of the goon's hand. She then spun the rope around her head like a lasso, throwing the goon into a nearby wall.

_**CRUNCH!**_

Batwoman leapt into the air and tossed a pair of Batarangs at two more of the goons, hitting their guns out of their hands before coming down to land on one of them. She leapt off that one and dealt the second thug a kick to the gut.

_**DUFF!**_

Soon Batwoman had dealt with all of the goons. All that there was left was the Riddler.

'All of your minions are down, Riddler.' Batwoman said as she strode toward the villain. 'It's over.'

* * *

**Outside-**

Montoya, Bullock, and Etta Candy pulled up just in time to see Batwoman escort a tied and bound Riddler out of the bank.

'Riddler me this, coppers.' The Riddler grinned widely when he saw the police surrounding the area. 'When is the Batwoman like a princess? When she's Wond…'

'Shut up and get in the van.' A police officer snapped as he bundled the Riddler into the back of a van that would take him back to Arkham Asylum. 'Thanks for the help, Batwoman.'

'It's my pleasure, Officer.' Batwoman smiled. 'It was all in a day's work.'

'Say, where's Batman?' The police officer enquired. 'You got him washing the dishes back at the Bat Cave?'

'Somebody has to do it.' Batwoman smiled as he held out her hand to shoot off a grappling hook to swing away.

'Excuse me, Batwoman…' Etta announced as she ran up to the vigilante. 'I need to talk to you.'

'It will have to be quick.' Batwoman answered. 'I still have much work to do, Miss…'

'Lieutenant Colonel Etta Candy.' Etta introduced herself as she showed Batwoman her badge. 'I'm with Military Intelligence. I've been assigned to assist the Gotham PD.'

'And what can I do to help you, Lieutenant Colonel?' Batwoman asked.

'Is there some place where we can talk in private?' Etta enquired. 'I'd rather not say in front of the police officers. Classified business.'

Princess Diana of Themyscira frowned behind her cowl. There was something about this Etta Candy that made her suspicious. What did somebody from Military Intelligence want with her?

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Next: I Want Candy- Part 2**

_What does Etta Candy want with Batwoman? Could she know that Batwoman and Wonder Woman are one and the same? Tune in next time to find out…_


	29. I Want Candy: Part 2

**Uncanny Wonder Woman**

**Chapter 29: I Want Candy- Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC Comics._

_

* * *

_

**Gotham City Police Force HQ-**

Diana was patiently waiting in one of the interrogation rooms as Etta Candy showed out the officers that had been standing inside. Lieutenant Colonel Candy had approached Diana after the Amazing Amazon had foiled an attempted bank heist by the Riddler.

Etta had dismissed the officers because what she wanted to talk to the Amazing Amazon about was highly classified. She had also asked for the security camera in the room to be turned off for the duration of the conversation. She didn't want the conversation leaking out.

'Am I in some sort of trouble?' Diana asked, still in her guise as Batwoman.

'Nothing like that.' Etta explained as she took a seat opposite the incognito Diana. 'You're not under arrest. I only wanted to talk to you somewhere private, and where better than Police HQ?'

'Are you sure that nobody will be able to hear us?' Diana enquired.

'We're in a soundproof room.' Etta told her. 'We could throw a rock concert in here and nobody would be any the wiser.'

Diana nodded simply as readjusted her utility belt. The belt was quite uncomfortable, she never understood how Bruce managed with it.

'I'm not going to mess around here, Batwoman.' Etta told the dark-haired Amazon. 'I specifically asked to be transferred here from Intelligence. God knows they were glad to get rid of me.'

'Do you not have many friends in Intelligence?' Diana enquired.

'Let's just say that I never seemed to get along well with my superiors.' Etta smiled slightly. 'They were all crusty old men who resented having a woman working with them.'

'Why did you wish to be transferred to Gotham City of all places?' Diana asked. 'It's not like it is the most ideal of places to work.'

'I guess my superiors were hoping that I'd run afoul of one of Gotham's more… colourful residents.' Etta replied. 'That would keep me out of their hair.'

'Yes, Gotham City has a reputation for that sort of thing.' Diana nodded in understanding.

'If my memory serves me correctly you first appeared a few months ago when Giganta attacked Gotham University, yes?' Etta asked.

'That's correct.' Diana confirmed. 'She wanted to fight Wonder Woman, but all she found was me.'

'Don't you find that it's a little unusual, one of Wonder Woman's enemies causing trouble in Gotham?' Etta asked.

'Not particularly.' Diana shook her head. 'Villains don't usually stick to their own cities. The Flash's Rogues have been seen outside Keystone City, and the enemies that Superman has been known to frequently fight are known outside Metropolis.'

'Usually that's when they band together in teams.' Etta countered. 'Giganta was on her own. Then there was that time all the men in Gotham were turned into animals. Wasn't Circe behind that? She's another one of Wonder Woman's enemies, wasn't she?'

'What's your point, Lieutenant Colonel?' Diana frowned, crossing her arms. 'All of this seems pretty coincidental to me.'

'I know who you really are, Batwoman.' Etta leaned forward in her seat. 'I know that you're Wonder Woman.'

Diana sat up straight in shock. She had an inkling that this woman knew the truth, but she was hoping that it wouldn't be so.

'What?' Diana chuckled as she tried to make herself seem calmer. 'That's nonsense.'

'Don't bother lying, Princess.' Etta said. 'You might be amazingly beautiful and a fierce warrior, but you are a terrible liar.'

'Who told you?' Diana sighed.

'Nobody told me.' Etta explained. 'I figured it all out myself. You have been pretty careless about this new identity of yours, you know.'

'Oh, Hera…' Diana groaned as she held her head in her hands. 'I thought having a secret identity would be easier than this.' She wondered how Bruce and Clark did it. She knew she should have asked them for tips.

'Hey, it's not your fault.' Etta comforted the Amazing Amazon. 'Everybody has their off days.'

'I suppose you mean to blackmail me.' Diana said.

'Oh, God no.' Etta shook her head. 'I'm not here to reveal your identity to the press. I'm here to help you. Every hero needs a contact in the police force, right?'

'How do I know that I can trust you?' Diana asked sceptically. 'How do I know that this isn't a plot by one of my enemies?'

'You'll just have to trust me.' Etta shrugged. 'Unless you want to use that golden lasso of yours on me.'

'Are you sure that is what you want?' Diana asked. 'Do you truly wish to submit yourself to the Lasso of Truth?'

'Anything to help you trust me.' Etta nodded.

* * *

**Gotham Park, Later-**

Lieutenant Colonel Candy was waiting in a secluded spot of Gotham Park. She had arranged to meet Wonder Woman there in order to undergo a test by the Lasso of Truth.

Etta covered her eyes against the glare of the sun as she saw a figure flying towards her.

'Sorry to keep you waiting, Lieutenant Colonel.' Wonder Woman apologised as she landed in front of the blonde-haired former intelligence officer. The Amazon was clad in her regular Wonder Woman costume. 'I had to retrieve my lasso from my quarters.'

'Think nothing of it, Your Highness.' Etta smiled. 'And please, call me Etta.'

'Only if you call me Diana.' The Amazing Amazon replied. 'Now, are you sure that you want to do this?'

'I don't have any problem with you trying your lasso on me.' Etta responded. 'I'm only here to help you.'

'Very well.' Diana nodded in understanding as she placed part of her lasso in Etta's hand.

'Why are you _really_ here?' Diana asked.

'I'm here to help you, Diana.' Etta told her. 'I have absolutely no wish to out you to the press. I was worried that somebody was going to realise who you really were. Did you hear the Riddler when the cops were carting him off? The Riddler isn't any run of the mill criminal, he's smart. If he's able to put two and two together, how long do you think it would take somebody else to do it?'

'You're telling the truth.' Diana nodded in understanding, allowing the intelligence officer to release the Lasso. 'I'm sorry that I didn't trust you.'

'Hey, you're entitled to that.' Etta replied. 'I would have done the same.'

'Then I look forward to working with you.' Diana smiled as she prepared to take off again.

'Wait, don't go just yet.' Etta called out to her. 'I've got an idea. Something that should stop people putting two and two together for the moment at least…'

* * *

**Tokyo, a little later-**

Tokyo was in a state of chaos. The Toyman had unleashed his latest weapon on the city, a giant robot lizard. Luckily, the Justice League was on hand to help defend the city.

Wonder Woman was leading a team of heroes consisting of Supergirl, Plastic Man, Red Tornado, Captain Marvel, and Shayera Hol.

'Gee, you'd think that these people would be used to giant lizards rampaging through their cities.' Plastic Man quipped as he stretched between two buildings to catch some falling chunks of building.

'Now is not the time for jokes, Plastic Man.' Red Tornado reminded the pliable hero. 'We must stop this creature before it destroys the whole city.'

'This thing isn't so tough.' Supergirl snorted. 'It's just a big robot. How difficult could it be?'

_**THOOM!**_

The giant lizard continued to rampage across Tokyo, stepping right on top of Supergirl.

'Okay, that was just rude…' Supergirl sighed as the robot lizard continued on its way and dusted herself off. 'This thing just won't stop.'

'One whack of my mace'll soon take care of this thing.' Shayera grinned as she swung her mace at the back of the robot lizard's head.

_**THOOM!**_

_**RWAWR!!**_

The robot lizard roared in anger and grabbed hold of Shayera in a giant clawed hand.

'My, awfully busy hands for a robot.' Shayera grunted as she struggled to free herself. 'A little help, somebody?'

'Way ahead of you, Ms Hol!' Captain Marvel said as he flew into action.

_**FWOOSH!!**_

The giant robot lizard belched a jet of flame at Captain Marvel, engulfing him in flames.

'Cap, are you okay?' Supergirl asked concernedly.

'I'm fine.' The World's Mightiest Mortal grunted as he dusted himself off. 'Just a little singed, is all.'

'Any idea how we can stop this thing?' Plastic Man enquired. 'I don't suppose any of you have got King Kong on speed dial, have you?'

'We will do that which we always do, Plastic Man.' Wonder Woman told him. 'We will find a way no matter what.'

'I just hope that there's enough left of Tokyo to save.' Plastic Man sighed.

'Mind if I cut in?' A voice asked as a figure swung above their heads.

'Batwoman!' Supergirl realised.

In mid-swing Batwoman tossed an explosive Batarang at the giant robot, hitting in right on the snout.

_**KABOOM!!**_

'Quick, everybody!' Wonder Woman told her fellow heroes. 'Attack while the robot is stunned!'

The other heroes did as they were told an attacked all at once.

_**POW! BIFF! PRANG!**_

'Timber!' Plastic Man yelled as he bounced out of the way as the giant robot lizard began to topple to the ground.

_**DOOM!**_

'Well, that was pretty awesome.' Supergirl grinned as she poked the fallen robot with the toe of her boot. 'You can't beat fighting giant robots in Japan.'

Batwoman swung down and landed right beside Wonder Woman.

'Thank you, J'onn.' Wonder Woman whispered to the disguised Martian Manhunter. 'I cannot tell you how grateful I am for your help.'

'Anything to confuse the press, Diana.' J'onn nodded. 'This idea of your friend's should stop them from discovering the truth for quite some time.'

'That reminds me…' Wonder Woman remembered. 'I'll have to thank Etta somehow. Would you mind if I gave her a tour of the Watchtower?'

'If you believe that she can be trusted.' J'onn nodded. 'Then I don't see any reason why not.'

'Thank you once again, J'onn.' Wonder Woman smiled. 'I owe you a crate of Choc-Os.'

'I know I shouldn't eat so many, but I can't help it.' J'onn chuckled. 'I am a slave to Choc-Os.'

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Next: Underworld Unleashed**

_Etta's tour of the Watchtower is cut short when somebody unleashes a hoard of demons upon Metropolis _


	30. Underworld Unleashed: Part 1

**Uncanny Wonder Woman**

**Chapter 30: Underworld Unleashed- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC Comics._

_

* * *

_

**Metropolis-**

A nervous-looking man looked around the back alleys of Metropolis anxiously as he cradled the package he was carrying close to his chest. He had been through too much to get caught. People had died to make sure that the package he was carrying reached its recipient. He didn't intend to be one of them.

The man dashed across the alley to a nearby club. The Dark Side Club specialised in heavy metal and the like. There were also rumours that the patrons of the club also dabbled in devil worship, but for some reason nobody had ever investigated it too deeply. People found snooping around the Dark Side Club had a nasty habit of disappearing.

The nervous courier headed around the back of the club and knocked on the door. A small hatch slid open and a pair of eyes peered out.

'Yeah?'

'Let me in, Crowley.' The courier hissed. 'I got the boss's package.'

The hatch closed and the courier heard the sound of various latches being unlocked. The door opened and he ran inside.

'You're late.' Crowley, the owner of the club's second-in-command, pointed out. 'The boss ain't gonna be pleased. You know how much of a sucker he is for punctuality.'

'You think it was easy finding this thing?' The courier retorted. 'You're lucky one of those Justice League guys didn't get me.'

'The boss is upstairs in his office.' Crowley stated. 'He's waiting for ya.'

The courier dashed straight up the stairs. His boss detested his underlings being late. The man stopped outside his boss's office and held his hand up to the door.

'Come in, Bartleby.' A voice called from the other side.

Bartleby, the courier, opened the door slowly.

'S-sorry I'm late boss…'

'Oh, don't be so cautious.' Bartleby's boss laughed. 'Come on in, I won't bite.'

Bartleby did as he was told and slowly walked into the darkened office. There were various candles set into alcoves in the wall making sure that the office wasn't in total darkness. Bartleby's boss was sitting in a high-backed leather chair facing the window.

'I-I got your package boss.' Bartleby gulped nervously. 'The deal didn't go quite as you planned, though.'

'Oh, that is a pity.' Bartleby's boss tutted. 'I take it that several people died in the process?'

'Uh, yeah. The guy who gave me the package and a couple of police officers.' Bartleby explained as he handed his boss the package.

'Mmm, good.' Bartleby's boss smiled. 'That will be all thank you, Bartleby. I no longer require your services.'

'Uh… boss?' Bartleby blinked in confusion.

'You don't seriously think that I can let you leave this office alive, do you?' Bartleby's boss chuckled evilly. 'I would hate to think that you'd run and tell somebody what I'm planning, but that's the risk you run when you employ lesser demons. Goodbye, Bartleby…'

'My lord Neron, please…' Bartleby begged as he fell to his knees before his boss. 'Please, have mercy…'

'My dear, dear Bartleby…' Neron tutted as he placed a hand upon his lackey's head. 'You should know by now that the Lord of Hell has no use for things such as mercy.'

_**CRACK!**_

Neron grabbed his minion's head in both hands and gave it a twist, breaking his neck. The blond-haired demon dusted off his hands and pressed a button on his intercom. 'Crowley, I have some garbage that needs taking out. Be a dear and take care of it, would you? I have some work to take care of…'

**

* * *

**

**Justice League Watchtower-**

Just a promised, Diana was taking Etta Candy on a tour of the Justice League Watchtower. Of course, the Amazing Amazon couldn't show her friend the top-secret parts of the Watchtower even if she was part of Military Intelligence.

Diana and her friend walked into the cafeteria where various other members of the League were eating.

'This is our cafeteria.' Diana explained as she indicated the busy room with a wave of her hand. 'Most members of the League that aren't on monitor duty can be found in here between missions. Would you like something to eat?'

Etta was about to turn down the offer when her stomach let out a gurgle of protest. The blonde-haired woman blushed slightly at the sound.

'Well, it would be rude not to.' Etta smiled embarrassedly. 'What sort of stuff do you guys have?'

'Oh, all sorts of food.' Diana explained. 'If there's something that you want, I'm sure the staff will be happy to take care of it.'

Etta stopped to take a look at a notice board showing the day's specials.

'Ooh, tacos.' Etta smiled. 'I think I'll have some of them.'

'Tacos aren't really to my taste.' Diana admitted as she picked up a tray. 'I much prefer to eat healthy. Sometimes a nice salad is more than enough to satisfy me.'

'What, haven't you ever decided to be bad and pig out on something unhealthy?' Etta's jaw dropped. 'How about a nice juicy burger or a pizza?'

'I'm a vegetarian, Etta.' Diana explained. 'I don't eat burgers, and the only time I eat pizza is when it is topped with vegetables.'

'Tch. Now that's just sad.' Etta rolled her eyes. 'You can't have a pizza without pepperoni. At least you don't take your pizza with anchovies, that's just wrong.'

'Excuse me, ladies.' The Flash said as he zipped by the pair. 'This food isn't gonna eat itself, y'know.'

The World's fastest Man zipped over to a vacant table and took a seat.

'C'mon, come sit with me, will you?' The speedster beckoned. 'Introduce me to your pretty friend.'

Diana couldn't help but laugh as she carried her salad over to the table.

'Etta, this is the Flash.' Diana introduced her friends to each other. 'Flash, this is Lieutenant Colonel Etta Candy. She's been transferred to Gotham City for the time being.'

'Man, who'd you annoy to get posted to the Rotten Apple?' The Flash grimaced with a mouthful of pizza.

'It's a… pleasure to meet you, Flash.' Etta smiled uncertainly as she eyed the tower of food piled high on the speedster's plate. 'Wonder Woman was just giving me a tour.' The Scarlet Speedster noticed Etta eyeing his food.

'Super speed comes with overactive metabolism.' The Flash explained. 'I need to eat, and eat a lot.' Etta nodded in understanding.

'Ah, I see.'

'Does Bats know that you're showing civilians around?' The Flash asked. 'You know how that guy gets about strangers wandering about.'

'Oh, Batman isn't as bad as you make him out to be.' Diana said. 'He's mellowed out recently.'

'Yeah, ever since you and he…' The Flash trailed off as he realised that he was about to say too much. He then turned to Etta. 'So, Military Intelligence, huh?'

Fortunately, the Flash was saved form any more embarrassment when the Martian Manhunter's voice came over the intercom.

'All active members of the Justice League please report to the teleport pads.' J'onn announced. 'This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill.'

'Wow. Something must be pretty bad for J'onn to interrupt lunch like this.' The Flash blinked. 'I wonder what it's all about.'

'Hey, do you mind if I tag along?' Etta asked. 'I'm trained in all sorts of armed and unarmed combat, so you know that I'll be able to take care of myself.'

'Very well.' Diana nodded. 'What's the worst that could happen?' Etta couldn't help but smile at that.

'Woo, freaking, woo!'

* * *

**The teleport pads, a little while later-**

Every member of the Justice League that was present in the Watchtower had gathered together so J'onn could brief them on the situation.

'There's a situation in Metropolis.' The Martian Manhunter explained. 'Somebody, or something has unleashed a hoard of demons on the city. With Superman off in space, it's up to you to take care of it.'

'Do we know who let these things loose?' Green Arrow enquired.

'That I cannot tell you.' J'onn responded. 'That is why I have split you into several groups…'

'Cut to the chase, J'onny!' An arrogant voice piped up from the throng of heroes. 'Just let us go out there and kick some butt already!'

Diana instantly recognised the voice. It was Guy Gardner, the greatest Green Lantern there ever was, or so he believed. Guy was part of the European branch of the Justice League based in London. The situation in Metropolis must have been pretty desperate if J'onn had to call in assistance from the European League.

'If you will let me finish, Mr Gardner?' J'onn sighed. 'Wonder Woman will lead the team to try and discover who is behind the demonic invasion. Green Arrow, Black Canary, Zatanna, Booster Gold, and Guy Gardner will join her.'

'Aww, what a crock!' Guy groaned. '_I'm_ the badass! _I_ should be the leader! _Ow!' _Guy yelped as Ice slapped him upside the head. 'What'd I do?'

J'onn ignored the Lantern's comments and continued briefing the heroes.

'Green Lantern and Batman will be leading teams in an attempt to combat the demons. Shayera, Red Tornado, Blue Beetle, Star Girl, and Firestorm will join Green Lantern while Flash, Steel, Doctor Fate, Vixen, and Mary Marvel will be part of Batman's team.' J'onn explained. 'Good luck, people. Let's take care of this situation before it threatens the whole planet.'

With that, the three teams of heroes were teleported down to Metropolis to go to work.

**TBC..**

* * *

**Next: Underworld Unleashed- Part 2**

_Will Wonder Woman's team be able to halt Neron's demonic plan before it envelops the whole planet? What about Etta Candy, what part will she play? Tune in next time to find out…_


	31. Underworld Unleashed: Part 2

**Uncanny Wonder Woman**

**Chapter 31: Underworld Unleashed- Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC Comics._

_

* * *

_

**Metropolis-**

A woman ran for her life through the demon-infested streets of Metropolis. Somebody had unleashed a horde of demons on the city and they had quickly overrun the place. Unfortunately, Superman was off-planet and was unable to help his adopted hometown.

'Oh God. Oh God. I don't want to die…' The woman panted as she tried to find refuge in a nearby alley. Unfortunately, the demons chasing her weren't fooled that easily.

'Bad idea running, pretty.' One of the demons laughed, licking its lips hungrily. 'Running only makes you taste better.'

'Chasing after you only heightens our hunger.' Another demon smirked.

'The pretty ones always taste the best.' A third demon added, laughing at his own remark.

The woman turned to run away, but discovered that the demons had cornered her at a dead end.

'Please…' The woman began to sob as she stumbled over a garbage can. 'Don't…'

'I do like it when they beg.' The first demon chuckled. 'Not that it ever works.'

'_**SCREEEEE!!**_'

A sonic scream blasted the demon off its feet.

'What in Beelzebub's name?' The demon growled.

_**THUNK!**_

A well-aimed arrow nailed the demon right in the arm, making it roar in indignation and pain.

'You're going to pay for that, whoever you are!' The second demon snarled. 'Let's get them!'

'Not so fast, ugly!' An arrogant voice retorted. 'We're the Justice League, and we're here to kick your ass!'

'_Nomed ot tibbar!_'

'Gleep!' The demon yelped as it was transformed into a rabbit by Zatanna's incantation.

The last remaining demon hissed in anger and launched itself at the heroes, only to be deflected away by a well-aimed punch from Wonder Woman.

_**POW!**_

'You're safe now, ma'am.' Booster Gold reassured the woman as he knelt down to help up the woman. 'The Justice League is here to help.

The woman took the offered hand and slowly stood up.

'Where's Superman?' The woman asked.

'No need to thank us or anything.' Guy Gardner sniffed. 'it's not like we saved your life or anything.'

'Stow it, Gardner.' Green Arrow snapped. 'We don't have time for your crap.'

'Aww, bite me Greenie.' Gardner retorted.

'Stop it, the both of you!' Black Canary told them both. The blonde bombshell glared at the two emerald-clad heroes. 'Or I'll _make_ you stop!'

The two heroes knew better than to argue with Black Canary, so decided to keep quiet.

'Superman is off-planet right now.' Booster Gold told the woman the team of heroes had just rescued.

'Thank you, Green Lantern.' The woman thanked the glory-seeking hero from the future. Booster just glared at the woman after that.

'You'd better go find somewhere safe to hide.' Zatanna told the woman. 'We'll take care of things here.'

The woman did as she was told and dashed off to find somewhere safe to conceal herself.

'And I am _**NOT**_ Green Lantern!' Booster yelled at the woman as she ran off. 'Do you see any green on this costume?!'

'No matter how many of these things we fight, we're still no nearer finding out who started this mess.' Black Canary sighed.

'The Golden Lasso of Truth will tell us all we need to know.' Wonder Woman said as she unwound her lasso from around her waist and tied up one of the demons with it. 'The lasso compels you to tell the truth, demon. Now, tell us who is responsible for unleashing the demons.'

'Ahh! It was Neron!' The demon hissed in pain. 'Neron is the one you're after. Somehow he managed to find the Eye of Lucifer. He's hole himself up in the Dark Side Club. It's on Siegel and Third. Please, have mercy. It hurts…'

'Like hell we will.' Guy Gardner sneered as his hand began to glow green. 'You were gonna eat that woman. I say we give you what you've got coming to you.'

'That isn't necessary.' Wonder Woman said as she waved Gardner off. 'You are free to go, demon.'

'What are you, nuts?!' Gardner spluttered in disbelief. 'We can't let that thing get away. It's a freaking demon! It's only gonna kill more people!'

'It has learnt its lesson.' Wonder Woman responded. She then shot a look at the demon. 'Haven't you?'

'Oh, yeah.' The demon nodded in response. 'I won't eat another human ever again. Honest, I swear!'

Wonder Woman released the demon from her golden lasso and turned to regard her teammates as the demon flew away.

'Who is this Neron the demon spoke of?' The Amazing Amazon enquired. 'He is not somebody I recognise from the League's files.'

'It's not good news, Diana.' Zatanna explained. 'Neron is one of the most powerful demons in Hell, second to only the devil himself. His usual gimmick is trading in souls. Whatever he wants with the Eye of Lucifer can't be good.'

'Then we will have to stop him no matter what.' Wonder Woman nodded. She put a hand to her ear. 'Did you get all that, Etta?'

'I heard every word.' Etta Candy responded via the com-link in Wonder Woman's ear. 'I'll meet you at the Dark Side Club as soon as I've scrounged up some hardware.'

* * *

**The Dark Side Club-**

Neron stood an watched the chaos he had wrought from his office on the top floor of the Dark Side Club.

'Excellent.' Neron chuckled to himself. 'Things couldn't possibly get any better. Those poor deluded heroes have no idea what I'm planning. Thanks to the Eye of Lucifer with every soul my demons claim I get stronger by the minute. Soon I will be invincible!'

_**SHRAKOOM!**_

Neron covered his face with his arms as a sphere of green energy smashed through the window.

'It's over, Neron!' Wonder Woman told the demon. 'You will claim no more souls tonight!'

'Ah, Wonder Woman.' Neron smiled. 'It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. In all the millennia I have been around, never have I ever possessed the soul of an Amazon. I don't intend on leaving without one!'

'_Nomed ezeerf!_' Zatanna said as she cast another spell, freezing Neron on the spot. Unfortunately, it wasn't to last.

'Foolish trickster!' Neron hissed. 'You think that your paltry party tricks can hurt me?'

'Then perhaps we will!' Black Canary retorted as she readied a sonic scream. _**'SCREEEEE!!'**_

The sonic scream blasted Neron out the window. Unfortunately, it would take much more than that to take down a demon as powerful as Neron. He simply hovered right outside the window laughing all the while.

'Don't just stand there, pour it on!' Black Canary told the other heroes. The heroes did as they were told and attacked Neron with all their might. Unfortunately, green energy blasts, explosive-tipped arrows, sonic screams, magic spells... were easily shrugged off.

'Is that the best you have, heroes?' Neron laughed. 'You are nothing more than an annoyance.'

'Not an annoyance, a distraction!' Booster Gold retorted as he and Wonder Woman flew right at the demon.

'Pitiful.' Neron sniffed as he snatched the two heroes by the throat. 'I thought you heroes were made of sterner stuff. No matter, I will claim your souls soon enough.'

'Diana, I'm down at ground level!' Etta Candy's voice said over the com-link. 'I managed to get myself some hardware.'

'Then take the shot.' Wonder Woman croaked.

'I can't!' Etta exclaimed. 'Not with you in the way.'

'You have to make the shot, Etta!' Wonder Woman coughed. 'Booster Gold and I will be fine.'

'Suit yourself.' Etta responded as she cut communications.

'Your friend is wasting her time.' Neron chuckled. 'Nothing you have could possibly harm me now!'

Down on the street, Etta Candy took aim with the rocket launcher she had borrowed from the Special Crimes Unit that had been called in to help combat the onslaught of demons.

'Woo _freaking _woo, you son of a bitch.' Etta smirked as she pressed down the trigger on the rocket launcher.

_**FWOOSH!**_

The rocket hurtled out of the launcher and hit Neron squarely in the chest, blasting him to bits.

_**KRAKOOM!**_

'Aww, man!' Booster Gold grimaced as he was pelted by bits of demon. 'This reeks!'

'Good aim, Etta.' Wonder Woman congratulated her friend. 'That's the last we'll be hearing of Neron.'

'It's the least I could do.' Etta smiled as the Amazing Amazon landed back down onto the ground. 'What's going to happen to those demon things now that Neron's dead?'

'With their master dead, they should just fade away.' Zatanna said as Guy Gardner carried the rest of the heroes down to the ground.

'Oh God…' Booster Gold grimaced as he tried desperately to wipe Neron's remains off himself. 'This can't be happening. This can't be happening.'

'I guess there's nothing left for us to do now than clean up.' Black Canary suggested.

'Yeah, that's the best part.' Green Arrow muttered sarcastically. 'I just _love _the cleaning up part.'

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Next: More Tragedy**

_When Zoom breaks Cheetah out of prison it's up to Wonder Woman to team up with the Flash and stop the villain's rampage._


	32. More Tragedy: Part 1

**Uncanny Wonder Woman**

**Chapter 32: More Tragedy- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC Comics._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note- **_This chapter is set before Chapter 20 of '_Uncanny Superman'_._

_

* * *

_

**The Slab, Antarctica-**

The Slab was a maximum security prison for metahuman criminals in Antarctica, much like Iron Heights in Keystone City and Stryker's Island in Metropolis. The prison had been holding the feline villainess known as the Cheetah ever since Wonder Woman had defeated her during Circe's attempted invasion of Themyscira. **(1)**

_**SKRABOOM!**_

The sound of the explosion and the ensuing alarms made Cheetah sit up straight in her bunk.

'What the hell?' Cheetah frowned as she padded over to the unbreakable glass wall of her cell, allowing her to see outside. The other teammates had followed suit. They were curious to see what was going on as well.

'Hey Cheetah, what's going on?' Killer Frost asked from the cell opposite. 'It sounds like fun. Hey, whoever's making all the noise! I want in!'

_**WHAM!**_

One of the facility's guards was thrown against the window of Cheetah's cell, making the female villainess jump back in surprise.

'Alright! Jailbreak!' Killer Frost crowed in delight. 'Now it's time for some real fun!'

'We're still stuck in our cells, you idiot.' Cheetah pointed out.

'Hey, I can wait.' Killer Frost shrugged. 'I wanna get on with the killing already.'

'_**Yaaaaghh!' **_Another guard screamed as he flew through the air. A yellow-clad man ran up to Cheetah's cell.

'_Doctorrr Minerrrvaaaa?_' The yellow speedster asked. 'Stand back, _pleeeease…_'

Cheetah did as she was told and stood back as the yellow speedster pressed his hands against the glass and began to vibrate.

_**Vrrrrrrr…KRESH!**_

Cheetah shielded her face as shards of glass were propelled everywhere.

'Thanks for that, handsome.' Cheetah smiled gratefully as she stepped out of her cell. 'Who are you anyway? I don't recognise your outfit. You look kind of like the Flash.

'I am _nothiiiing_ like the _Flaaaash._' The yellow speedster pointed out. 'My _naaaame_ is Hunter Zolomon, but you may call me _Zooooom._'

'Uh, sorry to interrupt your little chat, but aren't you forgetting something?' Killer Frost piped up, waving at Cheetah and Zoom. 'How about a little help here?'

Cheetah lashed out and tore out the control panel that kept the door to Killer Frost's cell locked.

'Finally!' The icy villainess grinned evilly. 'Now it's time for the real fun to begin! _Mwa-ha-haaa!_'

Killer Frost dashed away to slaughter more guards. Once she had gone, Cheetah turned back to regard her would-be saviour.

'So, was there any particular reason you busted me out of here?' Cheetah enquired. 'Not that I'm ungrateful or anything. Felines hate being caged.'

'I am _heeerrrre _to offer you an _invitaaaation_.' Zoom explained. 'But _fiiirst_ I'm going to make you _betterrrr._'

'What do you mean better?' Cheetah frowned. 'You're not making any sense. Personally, I think I'm pretty good to begin with.'

'I'm offering _yooouu_ vengeance on _Wonderrr Womaaan._' Zoom stated. 'She was the one that imprisoned you _heeerrrre_. As you said, felines _haaate_ being _caaaged._'

'Well, then. Why didn't you say earlier?' Cheetah grinned. 'Let's get out of here.'

The feline villainess started to follow Zoom out of the prison.

'Say, are you married handsome?' Cheetah enquired. 'Got a girlfriend?'

'I had a _wiiife_ once.' Zoom responded. 'Why do you _aaask?_'

'Oh, no reason.' Cheetah purred. 'I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship.'

* * *

**Wayne Manor, later-**

Unaware of the villainous goings on at the Slab, Princess Diana of Themyscira was spending time playing with her young daughter Cassandra. It seemed like Diana had barely spent any time with her daughter recently. Villains seemed like they didn't care that the heroes had their own private lives.

'Perhaps we should take some time off.' Diana said to her infant daughter. 'Maybe to the Caribbean. Would you like that, little one? Your first holiday?'

Little Cassandra just gurgled in glee. Diana frowned slightly. It wasn't likely that Bruce would take some time off. Diana really wished that they could spend more time together that didn't involve some sort of metahuman threat.

'Oh, well. Perhaps we can talk to your father.' Diana continued. 'He might relent after all. It's not as if Gotham is totally without protectors. I'm sure that Robin wouldn't mind taking over for a while. Not to mention Black Canary. She's based in Gotham as well. Then there's Oracle. I'm sure that it wouldn't be too much trouble for her to take care of Gotham while we're gone.'

'Glurble.' Cassandra cooed in response.

_**Bedee-bedee!**_

Diana frowned as her Justice League communicator beeped.

'So much for a quiet time with my family.' The Amazing Amazon sighed as she picked up her communicator. 'This is Wonder Woman…'

'Oh Diana, thank God it's you…' The Flash's voice sighed on the other end of the line. 'I'm in Antarctica. There's been a break-in at the Slab. It was Zoom. He tore through the place and busted out a whole bunch of bad guys.'

'Say no more, Flash.' Diana responded as she picked up Cassandra. 'I'm on my way.'

* * *

**Antarctica-**

Wonder Woman came down to land beside the Flash. The usually chipper speedster didn't look happy at all.

'It's a real mess in there.' The Scarlet Speedster stated. 'Luckily, the guards managed to corral most of the bad guys.'

'How many of the villains are still free?' Wonder Woman asked.

'Too many.' The Flash answered. 'Zoom seemed particularly focused on one person. Freeing the other villains was only a distraction. He was after Cheetah, Diana.'

'Hera help us…' Diana gritted her teeth. 'If this Zoom has joined forces with Cheetah…'

'Diana, Zoom's usual thing is going after a hero's family.' The Flash explained. 'He thinks that killing all the people they care about will make a hero better.'

'Cassandra is safe in Gotham City with Alfred.' Wonder Woman told the Scarlet Speedster. 'That just leaves my mother and Donna.'

'Zoom's too smart to attack an island full of warrior women.' The Flash said. 'Even with Cheetah by his side it would be too much for him.'

'Then we must go to Steel City.' Diana said. 'I just pray that we're not too late…'

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Next: More Tragedy- Part 2**

_Will Wonder Woman and the Flash arrive at their destination in enough time to save Donna Troy? Tune in next time to find out…_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes-**

**(1)- **_Circe attempted to conquer Themyscira with an army of super villains and mythological beast in Chapters 25 to 27. _


	33. More Tragedy: Part 2

**Uncanny Wonder Woman**

**Chapter 33: More Tragedy- Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel Comics._

* * *

**Steel City-**

A red-and-yellow blur tore across the coast near Steel City, the home of Titans East. The insane speedster known as Zoom had broken the Cheetah out of prison. The Flash had sought Wonder Woman's help in apprehending the villains. Zoom's usual mode of operation was attacking a hero's family or friends. He believed that heroes with a family were unable to live up to their full potential, always having to take care of their loved ones. Wonder Woman believed that Zoom and the Cheetah were after her sister Donna, who was a member of Titans East. Zoom was too smart to attack Diana's mother Hippolyta in Themyscira, and nobody even knew about little Cassandra, the daughter she bore with Batman.

The Flash stopped once he reached the island that Titans East called home. The sight that met him made his blood run cold. There was no sign of life anywhere. Usually the team of young heroes would have been waiting outside the tower as they arrived, but there was nobody there to be seen.

'I don't like the look of this.' The Fastest Man Alive mumbled to himself as Wonder Woman landed beside him. 'I hope the kids are out of town.'

'I don't believe that Donna has business elsewhere.' Wonder Woman told her friend. 'She told me that she was staying here all weekend with Roy. They were going to be the only ones here. We'd better head on inside and investigate.'

The pair cautiously entered the tower to investigate. The whole place was in darkness. There was also a great big hole in the wall and furniture had been upended all through the tower. It was obvious that there had been a nasty fight going on just moments earlier.

Upon further investigation, Wonder Woman and the Flash happened upon the unconscious bodies of Donna Troy and Roy Harper. Wonder Woman stepped forward in an attempt to make sure that her sister wasn't badly harmed, but the Flash put a hand on her arm, stopping her.

'Diana, it's got to be a trap.' The Scarlet Speedster stated. 'We have to be careful.'

'Donna's my sister, Flash.' Wonder Woman told her friend. 'I don't know what I'd do if I lost her.'

'_Theyyyy're heeeere…_' An eerie voice taunted the heroes from the darkness. '_Aboooout tiiiime_ you showed _uuuup._'

'That voice… it's Doctor Minerva.' Wonder Woman said. 'But there's something different about her.'

'Of _coooourse theeere iiiis…_' Another voice said from the darkness. 'I made her _betterrrr_. Just as I will to you _soooon…'_

'Dammit, Zolomon. Stop playing games!' The Flash snapped. 'Show yourself so we can get this over with!'

'It's not my _tuuuurn _just yet.' Zoom responded. 'My friend wants to say _helloooo…_'

The were a swoosh of air the Cheetah dashed from her hiding place, raking her claws across the Flash's neck. The Scarlet Speedster fell to the floor, blood gushing from the gash in his throat.

_**SHRAKT!**_

'Flash, no!' Diana yelled as she made a move to help her friend, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

'Now it's _myyyy turrrrn…_' Zoom grinned as he sent a super-fast punch Wonder Woman's way.

_**BOOM!**_

The punch connected with such force that it propelled the Amazing Amazon crashing through a window.

'_Have fuuuun _with _yourrrr _new _playmaaaate…_' Zoom said as he began to chase after Wonder Woman.

'I thought the Flash was _your _playmate, _Hunterrrr._' The Cheetah smirked. 'Don't you want to stay and _plaaaay?_'

'Not _yeeeet._' Zoom told his partner in crime. 'His time will _coooome_, just not _yeeeet._'

'Oh, well. All the more for _meeee._' The Cheetah shrugged as she turned to her new toy. 'Mmm, you smell _deeeelicious_…' Cheetah purred as she licked the blood form her claws. 'Not as delicious as _Hunterrrr, _but delicious _eeeenough._'

'You're not going to get another taste!' The Flash retorted as he kicked the feline villainess away from him. 'Surprised I'm still up and around? Super-fast healing.'

'Then let's see how fast you _heeeeal _with a _severrrred _spinal cord.' The Cheetah growled as she lashed out at the Flash once more. However, the Flash easily avoided the attack with his super-speed and grabbed the Cheetah by the tail and threw her against the wall.

_**CRUNCH!**_

'_Hssss! _Not a nice way to treat a _ladyyyy._' The Cheetah hissed as she jumped back up to her feet.

'You are no lady, Cheetah.' The Flash retorted.

'Then I'll _showwww _you how much of a lady I can _beeee._' The Cheetah growled as she leapt at the Flash. The Scarlet Speedster easily avoided the attack, or so he thought.

_**CHONK!**_

The Cheetah sank her teeth into the Flash's leg, tearing out his hamstring.

'Not so _cockyyyy_ without _yourrrr _speed, are you?' The Cheetah purred as she straddled her fallen prey. 'I think it's _tiiiime_ for another _taaaaste…_'

* * *

**Meanwhile-**

Wonder Woman crashed back down to earth in the middle of Steel City. Unfortunately for her, Zoom wasn't too far behind.

'I do not take any _pleeeeasure _in this, _Wonderrrr Womaaaan._' Zoom said. 'This is _somethiiiing_ that I _muuuust_ do. I'm _goiiiing_ to make you _betterrrr._'

'I don't need your help, Zoom.' Wonder Woman grunted as he got back up to her feet. 'Nor do I want it.'

'Families are a _distraaaaction._' Zoom stated. 'You will be _betterrrr_ without one.'

'I think that the Gods that created me would take that rather personally.' Wonder Woman retorted. 'They really do not like it when people defame their work.'

'You are just _prrrrolonging _the _ineeeevitable, prrrrincess._' Zoom told her. 'You _will_ be _betterrrr._'

'No I will _not._' Wonder Woman said as she looped her golden lasso around the evil speedster. 'This ends _now_, Zoom.' With her enemy captured, The Amazing Amazon took him down with a punch to the chin.

_**POW!**_

* * *

**Titans East Tower-**

Back in the tower headquarters of Titans East, the Cheetah was still toying with the Flash.

'Speedsters always _doooo_ taste _gooood._' The feline villainess purred as she stroked the Flash's cheek. 'It's a _pityyyy _you have to _diiiie. _We could have _haaaad _so much fun together.'

'Please, don't…' The Flash groaned as the Cheetah leant in closer. 'Don't…'

'What's the matter, _loverrrr?_' The Cheetah purred. 'What _harrrrm_ could one little kiss _beeee?_'

The Cheetah planted a kiss on the Scarlet Speedster's lips.

'_Mmmm…_' The feline villainess's eyes the snapped open. Something didn't seem right.

'You seem surprised, Cheetah.' The Flash, now up and about once more, smirked. 'I can just as easily steal your speed as Zoom can give you it.'

_**POW!**_

The Flash punched the now-speedless Cheetah in the chin, knocking her down.

'It seems everything is fine now, Flash.' Wonder Woman said as she flew in through the window with a captive Zoom.

'Your friend sure is a slippery little minx.' The Flash stated as he rubbed his leg. It was still a little sore after the Cheetah took a chunk out of it. 'I hope these two don't team up again anytime soon.'

Unseen by the two heroes, Cheetah had clasped Zoom's hand.

'Dammit, no!' The Flash said as he realised what the Cheetah was about to do. Having regained her super-speed, the Cheetah slashed Wonder Woman's wrist with her claws, making the Amazing Amazon release her grip on her golden lasso for just a moment. A moment was all Zoom needed to make his escape with a sonic boom that shook the tower.

_**BOOM!**_

'Dammit! They've both gone!' The Flash grimaced as he threw his arms up in exasperation. 'They could be anywhere by now.'

'Diana…?'

Wonder Woman spun around to see a groggy Donna attempt to get up on her feet.

'Donna, try not to move.' Diana said as she knelt by her injured sister. 'You may be seriously hurt.'

'Man, did anybody get the number of that truck?' Speedy groaned as he rubbed his head. 'What happened?'

'Zoom and the Cheetah decided to have a little team up.' The Flash explained.

'Tell me you got them.' Speedy groaned. 'They're locked up safe and sound, right?'

'I am afraid they escaped.' Diana sighed sadly. 'All that matters now is that you two are both safe. The Justice League will track the villains down later.'

_**TBC…**_

* * *

**Next: A Holiday For Diana**

_After Bane's attack on Batman, and the Cheetah's team up with Zoom, Diana decides to take a holiday with her beloved. They decide to give Hippolyta a visit on Themyscira. Meanwhile, another villain is planning an attack on the Amazing Amazon and her family._


	34. A Holiday For Diana

**Uncanny Wonder Woman**

**Chapter 34: A Holiday For Diana**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC Comics._

* * *

**The Royal Palace, Themyscira-**

Diana and Bruce Wayne were taking some time away from their usual pursuits of fighting crime and saving the world from metahuman threats. Bruce had narrowly avoided being seriously injured by the muscle-bound villain known as Bane while Diana had only just managed to defeat the combined forces of the insane speedster known as Zoom and the feline villainess, Cheetah. Hera knew what would have happened if she hadn't had assistance from the Flash.

The pair were in Diana's quarters located in the royal palace with their infant daughter Cassandra. However, Bruce was pacing the room impatiently.

'Bruce, sit down.' Diana told her lover. 'There really is no reason to worry about Gotham. It isn't as if the city is totally without people to defend it.'

'Crime won't rest just because I've taken a vacation.' Bruce frowned. 'It only gives criminals an extra excuse when Batman isn't there to defend the city.'

'Bruce, stop it!' Diana snapped angrily. 'We came to Paradise Island to spend some time with our daughter, not worry about whichever of your enemies is causing trouble while you are gone. Robin and the others are more than capable of handling things. Now, come and join me will you?'

Diana patted the bed beside her. Bruce sighed heavily and trudged over to the Amazon princess. There was no use arguing with Diana sometimes; she was just as stubborn as he was.

Diana put her arms around Bruce's shoulder and pulled him close, kissing him strongly on the lips. Bruce responded by putting his arms around his lover's waist and falling back onto the bed.

'Now, this is what I call a vacation.' Diana smiled as she began to disrobe. Unfortunately, the pair wouldn't get to have any private time together as Phillipus, Queen Hippolyta's second-in-command, walked into the room.

'Sorry to disturb you Princess, but your mother requests the presence of your consort at the royal stables.' Phillipus stated.

'Can't my mother wait?' Diana frowned. 'I came here with Bruce to relax.'

'I am afraid that it is quite urgent.' Phillipus apologised. 'Shall I tell the queen that you will be along momentarily?'

'Very well.' Diana huffed. 'Don't be long, Bruce. I'll be waiting for you.'

* * *

**The Royal Stables, a little while later-**

Bruce did as he was told and headed to the royal stables where Hippolyta, the queen of Themyscira and Diana's mother, was waiting.

'I hope I didn't keep you waiting, Your Highness.' Bruce said.

'I have learned to be patient in the many years I have been alive.' Hippolyta smiled. 'Let's take a walk together, Bruce. Every now and then I like to visit the royal stables where we keep our menagerie.'

The Amazons in charge of the stables opened the doors as their queen and her guest walked towards them. The stench of stale straw and animal waste hit Bruce almost instantly.

'Apologies for the smell.' Hippolyta told her companion. 'You'll get used to it eventually.'

Bruce followed Hippolyta into the stable where the Amazon queen stopped in front of one of the stalls that had a white winged horse residing within. Hippolyta reached into the stall to stroke the horse's muzzle. The winged horsed snorted happily.

'With all due respect Your majesty, but did you summon me for something more than a tour of the royal menagerie?'

'All in good time, Bruce.' Hippolyta smiled as she moved on a few more stalls. Bruce sighed to himself. He hoped this wasn't some Amazon way of fazing prospective mates.

The Queen of the Amazons stopped beside a stall that housed a creature with the body of a lion and the head and wings of an eagle. The creature reared up and screeched at the sight of the stranger.

'_**SKREEEEE!'**_

'No! This man is not food!' Hippolyta admonished the creature. 'He is a friend. Cease!'

The creature did as its queen commanded and curled up in the corner of its stall.

'Sorry about that, Bruce.' Hippolyta apologised. 'The griffons are a little uneasy around strangers. You should think yourself lucky. It seems they like you. If that was not the case, they would have torn you to pieces.'

'Lucky for me.' Bruce nodded in agreement, not completely ungrateful.

'Well, it seems like you passed the griffons' test.' Hippolyta said. 'Now I have to ask you a very personal question, Bruce. Do you love my daughter?'

'Of course, your Majesty.' Bruce answered. 'We wouldn't have had Cassandra otherwise.'

'Hmm. Good.' Hippolyta nodded. 'I gather you will protect her, keep her from harm?'

'Diana is usually capable of looking after herself.' Bruce said. 'But I see where you're going with this. Yes, everybody in the Justice League looks out for each other.'

'I do not just mean your team of heroes.' Hippolyta stated. 'Will you protect my daughter from those that would wish her harm, as well as my granddaughter?'

'Always, Your Majesty.' Bruce said. 'I would protect them with my very soul.'

'Excellent.' Hippolyta smiled as she motioned to another Amazon with short red hair and a knotted rag tied around her head. 'Ah, here is Io…'

'I have completed your request, your Majesty.' The Amazon weapons-mistress said as she handed her queen something long and thin wrapped in a red cloth.

'Thank you, Io.' Hippolyta stated as she handed the object over to Bruce. 'This is for you, Bruce. You are now an Amazon.'

'An Amazon?' Bruce blinked in surprise. 'How…?'

'How could a man become an Amazon?' Hippolyta chuckled. 'You are not the only man to have caught an Amazon's eye. It has happened before.'

'I'm honoured.' Bruce said as he unwrapped the package. It was an ornate spear with a tip that glinted in the sunlight.

'A fine weapon, isn't it?' Hippolyta smiled. 'Io is an expert at forging weapons. She makes all of the weapons here on Themyscira. Now, I believe you had prior business to attend to with my daughter…'

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Garden of the Gorgons-**

A heavily-armed band of men cautiously picked their way through the ruins of the Garden of the Gorgons. The garden was where Medusa was supposed to dwell with her sisters Stheno and Euryale. Whereas Medusa, the more famous of the sisters, was hideous and could turn men to stone, Stheno and Euryale were beautiful and had golden wings. Medusa had perished in battle with Wonder Woman, leaving Steno and Euryale to live in the garden on their own. **(1)**

'No signs of life so far, mistress.' The soldier in charge spoke into a walkie-talkie. 'Do you wish for us to continue?'

'I am not going to leave without a drop of a gorgon's blood.' A woman's voice responded. 'Now, move on or do I need to tell you what happens to people that fail me?'

The soldier with the walkie-talkie wisely chose to keep quiet and led his men onwards.

_**FWOOSH!**_

A golden blur dashed past the squad snatching up one of the soldiers.

'_**Aaaaugh!**_'

_**CHOMP!**_

The man's screams were cut short by the sounds of breaking bones and tearing flesh.

'Open fire!' The soldier in charge ordered. '_**OPEN FIRE!'**_

_**BUDDABUDDABUDDA!**_

The soldiers opened fire all around them, obliterating the crumbling statues that dotted the garden into dust.

'Cease fire! _**Cease fire!**_' An attractive woman with raven-black hair commanded the men. The woman was Talia Al Ghul, daughter of the seemingly immortal master criminal known as Ra's Al Ghul. 'I only wanted a drop of blood. I didn't want them dead. They could have had a use in the future.'

'Oh, don't worry about so much, mortal.' A voice chuckled from the shadows. 'It'll take a little more than your silly little guns to hurt us.'

That was when Stheno and Euryale made their presence known. The sisters were indeed as beautiful as the stories suggested, with stunning golden wings and long raven-black hair.

'What do you want, mortal?' Euryale, the more vicious of the sisters, demanded. 'What makes you foolish enough to enter our garden?'

'Yeah, these things aren't just any old statues.' Stheno, the more fun-loving sister, said as she jerked a thumb in the direction of the statues. 'There hasn't been any new additions to our collection since Medusa died. Now we just eat any trespassers.'

'I beg your forgiveness.' Talia bowed her head. 'I came here to ask your assistance.'

'Not interested.' Euryale dismissed Talia and her goons with a wave of her hand. 'Leave now before I decide to devour the rest of your lackeys.'

'Hey, wait a minute…' Stheno said as she put an arm around her sister's shoulder. 'I bet these people are here to get revenge on that tramp Wonder Woman, right?'

'What makes you think that?' Talia asked.

'That's all anybody comes to see us about.' Stheno sniffed. 'So, what do you want? I'll tell you right now, we don't do team-ups. Not since that farce that Circe got us involved in when she tried to invade Paradise Island.' **(2)**

'I require the blood of a gorgon.' Talia stated.

'We can't turn people to stone, if that's what you want.' Euryale said. 'Only Medusa could do that after that cow Athena cursed her. Our blood does have certain magical properties, however. How much do you need?'

'Only a few drops.' Talia explained. 'Then I will be on my way.'

'Fine, you will get your wish.' Euryale frowned. 'Stheno, get me a sword, will you?'

'Right on it, sis.' Stheno nodded as she grabbed a sword from one of the crumbling 'statues', pulling off its arm in the process. 'I got something to carry the blood in too.' The gorgon sister placed a battered bronze amphora on the ground. 'You wanna go first, or shall I?'

Euryale snatched the sword from her sister and cut a long gash on her arm.

'You talk to much, sister.' Euryale glowered as she held her arm out over the amphora and let her blood drip down into the brass vessel. 'You spend to much time with these mortals.'

'So what if I like to have fun before a meal?' Stheno shrugged. 'I like to relish a meal instead of guzzling it down like a pig. You know how you are. _Om nom nom.'_

'That is more than enough, thank you.' Talia said as she picked up the amphora of blood. 'I cannot tell you how grateful I am for your help.'

'You take care now, y'hear?' Stheno smiled as she waved Talia and her goons goodbye. 'You have fun killing Wonder Woman!'

'_Stheno!_' Euryale hissed. 'What do you think you're doing?'

'I'm saying goodbye to our guests.' Stheno rolled her eyes. 'Just because we're immortal monsters doesn't mean we can't be polite.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Blood of the Gorgon**

_When Wonder Woman is poisoned by the blood of the gorgon sisters, it us up to Batman to find a cure. With no cure in sight, the Dark Knight has to make a deal with one of the Amazon Princess' oldest and most deadliest enemies._

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

**(1)- **_Wonder Woman killed Medusa in Chapter 12._

**(2)- **_Stheno and Euryale assisted Circe's failed invasion of Themyscira in Chapter 25._


	35. Blood of the Gorgon: Part 1

**Uncanny Wonder Woman**

**Chapter 35: Blood of the Gorgon- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC Comics._

* * *

**Justice League Watchtower-**

Wonder Woman was in the commissary in the Justice League Watchtower where the heroes took their meals. The Amazon princess was sitting at a table with Black Canary, the pair both enjoying their food. Diana had gone for the same meal she always did, a simple baked potato with a salad and mineral water. Black Canary wasn't so health conscious. She had brought in some leftover chilli that Green Arrow had made the night before. She had chosen a large sugary soda drink to wash down her meal.

'I still can't believe that you and Oliver haven't chosen to have children.' Diana said as she stabbed a piece of lettuce with her fork. 'Having a child is one of the most joyous things in life.'

'I doubt Ollie is the fatherly type.' Black canary responded with a mouthful of chilli. 'Although, knowing his reputation before we got together I wouldn't be surprised if there were lots of little Queens running around the place. Say, when are you and Bruce going to tie the knot? What's the ceremony going to be? Bruce doesn't take me as much of a religious person, and you worship all those Greek gods. I guess you could have the ceremony in a registry office or something…'

'I could ask the same thing of you and Oliver, Dinah.' Diana interrupted her friend. 'When are you two going to be wed?' Black Canary just snorted in derision.

'Oh, you know what Ollie's like.' Dinah scoffed. 'He's a typical man. Mention commitment and he runs a mile.'

The sound of the Martian Manhunter's voice coming from loudspeakers interrupted the heroines' respective meals.

'All active members of the Justice League report to the teleport pads immediately.'

Black Canary stood up from her reheated chilli with a reluctant sigh. 'I've just gorged myself on Ollie's chilli and now we've got trouble? I know I'm going to end up with indigestion.'

* * *

**Opal City-**

Wonder Woman and her team of heroes had been teleported down to Opal City. The League of Assassins were threatening to detonate a bomb in the city. The Flash had quickly disarmed the bomb already and it was just a matter of mopping up the straggling goons. Wonder Woman had one of the assassins tied up with her golden lasso and was about to question him for more information. An arrow whizzed through the air and hit Wonder Woman in the shoulder.

'Wonder Woman, you're hit!' The Flash said, his voice full of concern.

'It's just a scratch.' Wonder Woman replied as she gritted her teeth and removed the arrow. 'Now, to find the archer.'

Wonder Woman took to the air in search of the one that had shot the arrow at her. She soon saw a bearded man dressed in black backing a getaway. She recognised him as Merlyn, one of Green Arrow's enemies. He considered himself to be Green Arrow's nemesis.

'Where do you think you're going?' Wonder Woman asked as she swooped down and picked up the villainous archer. 'I hope you didn't think that you'd get away.'

'Let go of me!' Merlyn yelled as he struggled to free himself from Wonder Woman's grasp.

'Are you sure that's wise at this height?' Wonder Woman asked. 'If I did let you go it would make an awful mess.' Merlyn yelped in shock once he realised how high they were flying.

'Don't let me go!' The villainous archer yelped. 'Don't let me go.' Wonder Woman simply smiled to herself as she took the defeated villain down to the ground to the authorities. Black Canary looked over at her friend concernedly.

'Are you sure you're okay?' Black Canary asked. 'That's a nasty arrow wound you've got there.'

'I'm fine.' Wonder Woman waved off her friend's concern. 'I'm already healed, see?'

'I still think you should led somebody take a look at that.' Black Canary shook her head. 'You could end up getting a bad infection or something.'

* * *

**Wayne Manor, later-**

Wonder Woman had reluctantly sought out medical attention, but they could find nothing but the obvious wrong with the wound that Merlyn had dealt her. The medics had patched up her arm and set her home. There was really no need for any fuss. Diana felt absolutely fine. Sure, her arm was a little sore, but that was understandable seeing that she had just been shot in the arm with an arrow.

Diana was preparing for bed. It didn't surprise her when she noticed that Bruce wasn't home. He was probably off on patrol somewhere. The Amazon slipped into her nightwear and frowned at the sensation of her arm starting to feel cold and hard. She looked down and what she saw made her blood run cold. Her whole arm had turned to stone!

Diana stumbled back against her dresser, knocking over a vase and sending it crashing to the floor. The sound woke her daughter Cassandra and the infant girl started to cry. Diana started to feel dizzy and her vision started to blur. Her legs seemed to turned to rubber and she found it difficult to stand.

'Miss Diana, is everything well?' Alfred, Bruce Wayne's loyal butler, asked as he popped his head around the door. 'I heard a crash and… Oh my!'

Alfred gasped in shock at the weakened Diana with her petrified arm. She reached out with her remaining good arm beseechingly.

'Alfred, help…' Then unconsciousness took the Amazon princess.

* * *

**Justice League Watchtower-**

Alfred had summoned the Justice League medics immediately. Dr Mid-Nite had answered the call straight away and had whisked her back to the Watchtower to set about trying to diagnose the problem. His medical knowledge came up empty he couldn't find any possible cure for Diana's condition. Diana hadn't even been in the Watchtower for an hour, yet the rest of her body was already turning to stone. With scientific knowledge coming up blank, the magic users of the Justice League were called. Perhaps the mysterious ailment was magical in nature.

'It has to be gorgon blood.' Zatanna thought out loud. 'I've heard stories about people being poisoned by gorgon blood and turning to stone. There's no cure as far as I know. If there ever was a cure it was forgotten long ago.'

'Where's Batman any way?' Black Canary asked. 'Shouldn't he be here with her?'

'I'd bet he's looking for a solution on his won.' Zatanna replied. 'I just hope he finds it.'

* * *

**The outskirts of Central City-**

A well-dressed woman walked up to a classy-looking apartment building and walked inside. The woman had purple hair and was wearing an expensive business suit. This was not mere mortal woman, however. This was the immortal sorceress known as Circe. Ever since her last defeat at the hands of Wonder Woman and her allies Circe had decided to lay low for a while. She chose Central City to hide away from the heroes. Life was going well for Circe and her daughter Lyta, or so it seemed…

Circe unlocked the door to her apartment with a wave of her hand.

'Lyta, mommy's home!' Circe called to her daughter. The purple-haired sorceress frowned to herself when her daughter didn't come running to greet her. The sitter always let Lyta stay up until Circe came home.

Circe sensed that something wasn't right. Even if Lyta was asleep, the babysitter would have been there to greet her. Hades have mercy on whoever was stupid enough to attack them in their home. Circe's hand glowed bright green with magic as she made her way towards her daughter's bedroom.

'Hades help you, whoever you are!' Circe hissed as she threw open the door to Lyta's room. Circe exhaled in relief once she saw that her daughter was safe and sleeping in bed. She turned around to go back into the hallway only to bump right into Batman.

'_Aaaugh!_' Circe yelped in surprise and threw a bolt of magical energy at the lurking Dark Knight. The magic bolt impacted harmlessly against Batman's chest. Circe narrowed her eyes and a sneer crossed her face when she noticed the tiny baby dangling around Batman's neck.

'Moly.' Circe hissed. Wonder Woman and her ilk had often used the herb to protect themselves from her magic. 'I'm starting to had that bloody cow Zatanna for telling you about that. What the hell have you done to the babysitter? You wouldn't have killed her. You self-righteous idiots would never do anything like that. No, forget that. Why the hell are you here? You'd better tell me quick before I _really_ get angry! There ways other than magic to get what I want.'

Batman's face remained expressionless. He wasn't intimidated in the least by Circe's threats.

'Circe, I need your help…'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Blood of the Gorgon- Part 2**

_Oh no Batman didn't! Did he really just ask Circe for help? Yes, yes he did. Will Circe help Wonder Woman? Will Donna Troy end up killing Merlyn once she finds out what has happened to her sister? What about Talia, the one behind this whole mess?_


End file.
